Universe 16, The Universe varied and forgotten
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: When Zeno Zama destroyed some Universes in their attack of anger, only the 12 existing Universes and the U16 remained, but this one was almost desolate, but with years of dedication of their Gods, they managed to recover, now their representative warriors will have to face others Warriors representing other Universes in a Martial Arts Tournament, the prize, survival
1. 1- Get to know the Universe 16

**Welcome to this first chapter, I hope you like this idea that has begun to emerge more strongly.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic, is to entertain and amuse the reader.**

 **And before I begin, this story I already have in Spanish, and I have decided to translate them so that you can also enjoy it.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 1 Get to know Universe 16, the idea of the Power Tournament comes up.**

Far beyond any existing Universe, in a place where it exists beyond life and death, was the place known as the Celestial Kingdom, and precisely in that place was the palace of the one who is above any existing being , both mortals and gods, he was known as the King of Everything, but everyone called him Zeno Zama. And this guy was in front of another Zeno Zama, but the difference is that he came from the future.

Both were accompanied by their guards and were sitting playing what is a board game that consisted of touching small planets so that they were pushed against other planets and with that they disappeared.

-We have been playing this game a lot-said Zeno Zama of the future.

"I think we have 101 victories and 101 defeats each",said Zeno Zama of the present "do we play anything else?"

"I agree",-said the Zeno Zama of the future, while pushing another planet-"What we do ?".

"I do not know," said Zeno Zama of the present as he watched the planet collide with his own, and then again touch another planet.

But thousands of kilometers away, in an existing dimension, we see how a whole planet is going to tighten against another, and then both planets are destroyed.

But for the moment we will focus on a specific Universe, compared to the others, this was much further away from the existing 12 Universes ... and this Universe is, the Universe 16.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

In Universe 16, more specifically in a blue and green planet, which was known as the Planet "Life", it was given that name because wherever you stepped, the planet was full of life, a great place for any being in the Universe, since it was also treated without discrimination by the species you were and where the laws were always just for everyone, but the place was not always perfect.

We see in one of its cities that it was something futuristic, since there were even several spaceships, in a central street, people were fleeing from fear and that was because there was a shooting nearby.

The causers were a group of six humanoid wolves, this species was known as Okamis, all of green skin color, except for one red, these were firing with pistols at blue robots, who were the police of the place.

"I warn, lower the guns or we will shoot to kill", a robot said whistling from where it was hidden and had a pistol that had stun mode, but in response an Okami shot him in one of his arms.

"Well, there's an answer, damn tin!", The red Okami said furiously, that he was the one who shot, apparently he was the leader.

The robots that were protecting themselves in their vehicles, quickly changed their weapons to kill and began firing at the Okamis who were also protected in a vehicle.

"What will we do, boss?", Okami began to say to his leader.

"Let me think", said the boss while still protecting.

"Hey, I thought it would be very easy to steal the bank", said the only female Okami and she was carrying a bag full of money.

"Well, he blames the "great leader", for his brilliant plan -said one very annoyed and in response, the boss grabbed the Okami who said it, and threw it out so that the robots shot the Okami shot.

"It is our opportunity! Run! ",He said as he got out of the car, followed by the other four Okamis in an alley, they started running, and they would have followed when one of the robots shot the female Okami in the leg.

"Ah!" I scream in pain as I feel the bullet pierce the flesh, and she fell, the leader realizing that, quickly returned to his running mate, but only to recover the money.

-Thank you for taking care of the bag -said the leader with mockery to his wounded companion and then continue running and leave.

"Damn!" Okami shouted furiously, and grabbing her injured leg, soon some robots came with her, and then arrest her.

-You go for the others -said a robot while putting handcuffs on the Okami.

"Understood," said two robots, then started running.

When the robots went out into the alley, they came to a part where it was a Japanese neighborhood, but when they saw some tables thrown away, they knew that the thieves must have fled that way.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

There are several meters away, in the same Japanese neighborhood, there was a Japanese restaurant known as "Ichiraku", this restaurant was well known because all the inhabitants know him for preparing the best Ramen soup in the city.

And speaking of Ramen, a restaurant waiter, a kind of fox-humanoid who is known as "kitsune", came out of the kitchen with a Ramen Soup, this waiter went to the place and then go to a small table that was near the local , then leave the soup on the table.

"Ready, a Ramen soup with butter and miso taste, enjoy it, sorry for the delay", the Kitsune bowed in apology to the being who was sitting.

"Don't worry, it's okay", telling him to be sitting, this was a young human, semi-dark skin, brown eyes, short black hair, has a five-claw scar that he had on his left side of his face, this boy He had gray clothes completely, except for a white metal chest.

When he said it, the Katsune withdrew, to leave the boy just watching his soup.

"In addition this delicious soup is worth the wait at all, with the training they have given me, I am surprised that they do not come more often", telling it while watching their soup with narrow eyes, he grabbed the chopsticks and when he was ready to taste your food, when suddenly ... ..

The previous Okamis, being running from the police, began to push people and one of them shot the whole table where the boy was sitting, which caused all his soup to be thrown to the floor.

The Okamis kept running, while the boy saw his soup spilled, and then the same Icharaku waiter came out and saw him.

"Well, is she okay? I just saw everything, she wants me to prepare another soup", she said something worried.

But then the same boy put a series face.

"Yes, but before ... I'll go to solve some pending issues", saying seriously, then get up from the chair and start running at a great speed in the direction of the Okamis.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

The Okamis were still running, and they left the Japanese neighborhood to start running on a bridge and had continued if it was not when someone got in their way.

"High there are you", said the person standing in front of them, and was nothing more and nothing less than the same boy.

"Excuse me? You're talking to us," the leader said seriously.

"Yes, I do not know who you are but you owe me an apology for throwing away all my food", said very annoying.

"Oh, you want an apology because ... here you have it!", Said an Okami and then he took out his gun and shot the boy straight in the face.

But then it happened that the boy did not move, and with one of his hands he caught the bullet before he gave it, the Okamis saw him totally surprised by what he did, the boy with one hand returned the bullet to the same one who shot, the bullet hit Okami, and then he fell unconscious from the blow.

"You know ... ..now that I know you have weapons, and for trying to commit murder, I ... ", He began to say when the other two green Okamis were thrown at him, but before the Okamis were given mind, the boy gave a hard blow to both, one in his face and another in the stomach.

The leader saw all this surprised and when he turned back, to run with the money, the boy was in front of him.

"I give you a tip, never rush to attack the opponent, that I learned from my teacher ...",Saying while hitting the red Okami, and then unconscious.

The police robots arrived at the moment they saw the small fight, and approached the boy.

"Hey, who are you?" Said a robot to be near the boy and pointing his gun, the boy simply began to look for something in his white armor, then take what looked like a plate and she had the symbol of a Sun and inside it had a small spiral, and above the sun had some letters "GSP"

The robots, recognizing that plate, quickly lowered their weapons.

"Thank you for helping us catch these thugs", said the robot as he handcuffed the red Okami.

"Yes, we thought they were going to escape with all the money stolen from the bank", said the other robot.

"Yes ... .it was not a problema", said while he kept his badge and a drop of sweat he lowered his head when finding out that they were criminals, and then again walking towards the Japanese neighborhood.

The robots began to move away with the unconscious Okamis, and between them they began to speak.

"I can not believe that guy is a member of the Space Galactic Police".

"Yes, I know, it's amazing".

 **(0) (0) (0)**

Spending the minutes the boy went again to "Ichiraku", to enjoy his meal.

"It's already here, just in time because your soup has just been ready," the waiter said to the boy, and was about to answer when someone interrupted him.

"Lord, the soup will be to take", said a voice behind the boy, waiter nodded and began to leave the soup in a bowl, the boy turned, saw that there was a woman of light blue skin, white hair trimmed, even below of its neck, of elegant characteristics. She is dressed in a silver tunic, a kind of black and white armor with white, blue and silver details, a blue ribbon on her waist, black heels and a blue ring that surrounds her neck.

"Hello Alex, I hope you're ready", the woman said while giving him a small smile, as she watched Alex receive his food and pay the waiter.

"The truth is not ... .. just went to lunch Yiang" said something discouraged and being in front of the woman gave a small bow, then both start walking to a dead end.

"It is a pity ... but we can not neglect the training", when they reached the alley, the woman named Yiang, made appear a long scepter, blue and silver, that has a black jewel that floats on top. Then Yiang picks him up so they both start traveling to the space.

After a few minutes, both arrived at what was a small planet, where there was a large green field and a huge lake and in another part, there was a large Oriental style temple, of a silver color and with a red roof.

"Guaaa, although I have come several times here, it does not stop impressing me the Temple of Yoshimi sama", saying admired to see the giant temple of the aforementioned.

"I'm happy to see my home, it seems incredible young Alex", said a voice that was in front of them, when Alex and Yiang Viron forward was a war woman, has purple-colored waist-length hair, jade green eyes, has a dress of silver color and strong blue blouse. Wears black Egyptian clothes with blue and silver.

Seeing her, Alex knelt in front of her.

-It is not necessary all that formality young Alex-said as he put one of his hands on the shoulder of the young man, he nods and then get up.

"I see that Yiang is going to train you again", said Yoshimi sama.

"Yes ... I hope it's not a nuisance," Alex said respectfully.

-It's none, I'll see them train, I'm waiting for Chang's arrival-he said in a friendly way.

"And what will the Kaio Shin come for?" Alex was saying, surprised.

"He and I will study some planets that have not developed very well," said Yoshimi Sama, and then sit on the grass and put on lotus flower.

"Good Alex-I hope you're prepared and you have not forgotten anything", Yiang said as he walked away from him.

Alex left his soup on the floor, to begin to stretch.

"Didn't-when he finished stretching, he put himself on guard –"Very well, get ready!"

 **Celestial kingdom**

The Zeno Zamas were still in their game when the Great Priest or also known Daishinkan-Sama appears in front of them.

"Zeno Zama, I have finished with the evaluation of all existing Universes as you asked me", expressing myself in a respectful way

"And what happened?" Zeno Zama said of the present.

"Yes, what happened?" Now talking about the future.

"It turns out that the level of mortals of almost all Universes are very painful, the lower Universes do not care about helping mortals, others that even with their efforts have not been able to have the qualification to say that their level of mortality It is good, but there are others that have really overcome with the expectation, such as ... "began to say Daishinkan-Sama, when he is interrupted by the Zenons.

"Wait, how many Universes are there?" Began Zeno Zama of the present.

"There are 13 existing Universes my Lord".

"Do you not think many?", Zeno Zama said of the presentation of the future.

"Yes ... there are many".

Zeno Zamas began to think.

"Daishinkan, how many Universes are exceeding the expectation?", said the Zeno Zama of the future.

"There are 4 Universes who have the best level of mortality my lord", saying Daishinkan-Sama.

"It does not seem to you that these Universes are more than enough",said the one from the future to the present again.

"If ... ..they are with those", said Zeno Zama of the present.

"Then ... ... wants to proceed to destroy the other universes, sir", said Daishinkan-Sama.

"Mmmmmm-Zeno Zama began to think-we think that apart from those 4, we must leave at least another".

"And what way will we choose it, sir?" Daishinkan-Sama said.

\- Mmmmmmmm-Zeno Zamas began to think, but before speaking, the staff of Daishinkan-Sama began to shine-oh excuse me, apparently there is someone who came here, a guest-explained Daishinkan-Sama.

"Make it happen", said Zeno Zama of the present.

"Yes, make it happen", said the Zeno Zama of the future.

Daishinkan-Sama bowed and then saw who it was who arrived.

Outside the palace of Zeno Zama, there was a mortal, this mortal was known as Son Goku.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?", Said Daishinkan-Sama respectfully.

"I come to see Zen Chan", Goku said.

Back inside, Daishinkan-Sama took Goku to where Zeno Zama was.

"Hello", said Goku saluting, and the Zeno Zama also saluted them raising their hands, although the Zeno Zama of the future to see the present that raised his right hand, he also did the same.

"I do not know who Zen Chan was, but one of you promised to do a Martial Arts Tournament where all the Universes would compete", while Goku spoke, he started to approach the Zenon, "What happened with that ?, I got tired of wait".

"Oh, I had already forgotten", said Zeno Zama of the present.

"Did you forget it? ", asked the Zeno Zama of the future and the present nods.

"Ah, so you are the Zen Chan of the present and your future", said Goku as he saw them.

"What is that tournament?", Asked confused the Zeno Zama of the future.

"It's a very funny thing", answered Zeno Zama of the present, when he said it, the one of the future smiled excitedly.

"More than this?" The one in the future was saying as he pointed out the game they were playing.

"Yes, more than this", said the present safely.

"Well! ",Zeno Zama of the future said excitedly, raising his feet, but in the process he shot the game, causing it to break.

"It was shattered ",saying both Zeno Zamas watching his game.

"Anyway, I want to see that tournament", saying the Zeno Zama of the future.

"Yes, me too", telling him the Zeno Zama of the present.

"As we talk, let's celebrate a Tournament!", Goku said excitedly.

"Decided", both Zeno Zamas answered by raising the right and left hand, although the Zeno Zama of the future saw how the present one raised the right, the lower left to raise his right.

"Let's do it ", saying the one of the present.

"Let's do it", now telling him about the future.

"Genial! Thanks Zen Chan !, I assure you it will be fun, you will see! ",Goku saying excitedly, after saying it, the Zeno laughed.

"We will inform the Kaioshin when we know the date and have more concrete information for the Tournament", I speak Daishinkan Sama to Goku.

"Of agreed, I will return home to train! Goodbye Zen Chan", he began to dismiss Goku, then leave.

When Goku left the Zeno Zamas rose from their seats.

"Excuse me sir", saying Daishinkan-Sama.

"Yes", now talking both Zeno Zama

"I think we already know how to choose the other Universe that will prevail", by saying it Daishinkan-Sama in a friendly way.

"Yes", saying Zeno Zamas.

"Hey", saying the future to the present "Could you explain the tournament ?".

"Sure", replied the present.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **What's up? Do you like them? Was the beginning all right?**

 **Thank you for reading the beginning of this story.**

 **Some comment, doubt, or suggestion can tell me.**

 **See you and Greetings.**


	2. 2- Previous Combats and The Terrif

**Again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 2. Previous Combats and The Terrifying Announcement...**

 **Loses the Tournament and Destruction will arrive !.**

In Universe 16, more specifically on the planet of her Goddess of Destruction, known as Yoshimi, she was sitting on a small wooden table in her yard and sitting in front of her was a man with blue skin, white hair and long, his suit is silver and sleeves blue, has a yellow potargas and on his waist has a strong blue ribbon.

"I'm glad you could come Chang, normally your job as Kaioshin keeps you busy", Yoshimi said gratefully to his visitor.

"Thanks, it's a pleasure to see you too Yoshimi Sama",Chang said.

"Now we can begin with the evaluation of the planets that have not developed", said Yoshimi while it made appear an orb where different planets were shown.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

A few meters from where the Gods were, Alex was still training with Yiang.

Alex was completely sweaty and breathing fast, and Yiang was not tired.

-Remember, breathe and concentrate, think very well about your next attack-Yiang said, while Alex took a big breath, he threw a giant beam of brown ki towards Yiang, which caused a smoke screen When she spread out, Alex started to relax but did not notice that Yiang teleported to her left side, but before Alex realized it, Yiang tapped him gently on his scepter in his head.

"It's over," she said funny Yiang, to later show herself a little more serious-your mistakes now were that by throwing your energy, you trusted yourself too much and you neglected your left flank ... again.

"I'm sorry for neglecting me ... ..not to complain but, you know very well that my view of the left side, is not the best of all ", I mention it while with one of his hands he touched the scars of claw that he had on his face, and one of those claws pierced his left eye.

"Yes, I know, but that's not a reason or why you do not watch your guard in a fight ... ... but I know you can achieve it, we go with Yoshimi sama and with Chan sama", said while he started walking where Yoshimi and Chang were, followed by Alex.

When both arrived they saw that Yoshimi and Chang were talking.

"I told you I'm not going to destroy the Planet " _Forgotten_ " ",said Yoshimi to Chang annoyed.

-But why not ?, that planet is nothing compared to others we have, such as the Planet "Life", and has always caused many problems its inhabitants-said Chang also annoyed.

"I will only say that ... that Planet means a lot to the whole of our Universe, final point", said Yoshimi ending their conversation, then both saw that Yiang and Alex approached them.

"Greetings Kaio shin Chang", said Alex as he bowed to him.

"Hello Alex, I see you're still training with Yiang", Chang said greeting Alex.

"We were going to have some tea Chang and I, you want to join us," Yoshimi said as he pointed to an empty chair beside him.

"Oh thank you very much Yoshimi Sama, but I would prefer a bit of ... ..

"Soup Ramen?", Yiang said as he made the old soup appear on the table "enjoy, because then our training will be harder."

"Thanks Yiang", said Alex with much gratitude, as he sat next to Yoshimi,

But when everyone was going to have their tea or food in Alex's case, a kind of purple vortex appeared in the sky and in it Daishinkan-sama appeared, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hello gentlemen of the Universe 16, it has been a while since we saw each other", said Daishinkan sama in a friendly way.

"DAISHINKAN-SAMA!" Yoshimi and Chang exclaimed, getting up suddenly from the table, which caused them to push the table, which caused everything to fall into it.

"Is this a kind of cruel joke?" Alex said to his gods, annoyed and depressed to see his food thrown away ... again.

But when before she knew it, Yoshimi and Chang were kneeling before the Daishinkan-sama, Alex was surprised and when he turned to see Yiang, she gave him a sign in the head, indicating that he would do the same, Alex nodded and He also kneels beside his Goddess of Destruction.

"Oh I see they have a guest ", said Daishinkan-sama, while watching Alex kneel as well.

"Yes ... it is a warrior who trains to kiss here ... I hope it is not annoying", said Yoshimi while still kneeling.

"Do not worry no problema".

"And ... What did Daishinkan-sama come for?" Chang asked respectfully.

"I have an announcement of Zeno Zama ... ",said Daishinkan sama as he opened a scroll and worried his Gods so he could say the message _"I will read the message of Zeno Zama "on day 3,135,500,603 of the King's Calendar, at the 157th hour , Ten Warriors chosen between each Universe, will face each other in a Martial Arts Tournament, called "Power Tournament"._

When I finished explaining Daishinkan-sama, everyone had different thoughts.

"Then ... ... Zeno-Zama wants to hold a Tournament?", Asked Yoshimi.

" Correct, it will be celebrated in the Munoukai".

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" Alex said to the Daishinkan-sama.

"Sure, go ahead".

"What is Munoukai? ..."

"Mounoukai, It's the world of emptiness, a world without space or time", Chang explained to Alex.

"Correct, the Munoukai is a place where there is nothing, for that reason the fighters will be able to fight without limitations", said Daishinkan sama, "And the winner of the Tournament of Power, will have as prize as in the Tournament that took place the Universe 6 and 7, the Super Spheres of the Dragon".

"Thank you for the Daishinkan sama warning, we will begin to gather our warriors for the tournament", said Yoshimi respectfully.

"But before the Tournament, Zeno Zama wants all the Universes to be presented in his palace in less than five minutes", said Daishinkan Sama to Yoshimi "to increase the expectation of Zeno Zama, there will be some combats prior to the Tournament between two Universes , so they can check their strength in front of Zeno Zama".

"And ... ..What Universes are going to face?", Chang said.

"Who will do the fighting, will be the Universe 7 against the Universe 9, we wait for them", when he said it Daishinkan-sama again rose and then disappear.

"I wonder why Universe 7 and 9, will be the ones who will fight first? ", Chang began to question.

"The best question is, why does Zeno-Zama want to hold a tournament?" Yoshimi told Chang.

"Well ... .. it's best to leave immediately", Yiang said as he approached them, "also ... see the good side ... ..we already have a warrior", he began to say while turning to see Alex.

"Seriously?, Who?", Asked Alex, but when he felt like Yoshimi, Chang and Yiang were staring at him "oh I ... of course I enter the tournament, it will be fun", said while scratching his head a little.

" ... .. If you are right Yiang, we already have one",said Chang " good young Alex, come closer so we can go", when he said it, Alex saw him confused, "if you are going to participate it will be better to see part of your competition".

"Ok, but first ... could you tell me that these are Super Dragon Spheres ?, I never heard of them", said Alex confused.

"The Super Spheres of the Dragon, are seven giant spheres the size of a planet, scattered throughout the Universe 6 and 7, created by Zalama the " _god of the dragons_ " ... it is almost impossible to assemble, but once they are all together will appear the divine dragon Super Sheng Long, and he can fulfill any wish you want", explained Yoshimi to Alex.

"Inserious?, Any desire ?!", Alex asked very excited.

"Yes, and once the desire has been requested, the spheres will again spread throughout the Universe 6 and 7, until again someone reunites them".

"Well, I'm already thinking about what I can ask if I win!", Said Alex very excited.

"Well, the history class is over, we have to leave before Zeno Zama gets upset", Chang said something hurried, "Kai-Kai".

 **(0) (0) (0)**

At the end of those words the four teleported immediately to the palace of Zeno Zama.

"Wowoo, what an amazing place", said Alex seeing the palace of Zeno Zama.

"Young Alex ... To all the Gods of Destruction and the Kaioshin of all the Universes ... ..asique I ask you not to do anything disrespectful or call attention", said Yiang to Alex.

"Do not ... I will not do it," he said as he leaned in to make a small bow.

When he said it, the four entered the palace and began to walk down a large corridor, when they were about to reach the end Daishinkan was standing in front of them.

"Oh, I see that they have already arrived", Daishinkan-sama said -this is good since we only need Universe 7 to arrive to start the combats, please continue that route until you reach your specific area.

They bowed respectfully and then walked a little further until they came to a large circle that read "16".

"Apparently we have to be here," Yiang said as they walked to be on the circle.

"And ... here we'll wait to see the other Gods?" Alex asked.

"Patience young Alex, wait and see", said Yoshimi knowing what would happen in a few moments.

Before Alex could answer ...

"Gather together all the Gods!" Exclaimed a voice, for the few seconds a great light surrounded the circle where they were standing, Alex had to cover his eyes, and when he opened them he was surprised with what he saw, since they were now floating on a small platform and above there was a square sand, and not only did they float, since the other Universes also did it, although Universe 7 and 9 were in front of the arena, with their respective warriors.

"Wow, I can not believe I'm seeing the Gods of all the Universes!", Alex said impressed seeing everyone, until his eyes remained fixed on the Universe 9" ... .. he did not know that Okamis existed in other Universes, Who are they?", Asked while pointing.

"They are the warriors representing Universe 9," Chang explained somewhat disgustedly when he mentioned them. Before Alex could question his behavior ...

"The Kaio Shin of Universe 9, Rou, he and Chang have always had their differences in how to guide the mortals and have never liked each other", explained Yoshimi to Alex, clarifying their doubts.

But while they were talking, Alex was not the only one who was impressed ...

"Are they all Gods! ", said Mr. Satan, both surprised and frightened

"Hey Dad ", Gohan started to say to Goku "did not you tell me that there were only 12 Universes ?".

"Yes of course".

"Then you're wrong, since including us there are 13 universes", explained Gohan, Goku got confused and started counting them" to see ... hey it's true!", Said Goku surprised, so much that it was heard by everyone.

"Son Goku, keep quiet, please" said Daishinkan Sama seriously.

"Yes", Goku said to be beside Whiss "hey Whiss, before you told me that he only had 12 Universes What about the other?", Wiss asked but he began to whisper.

"I'll explain later".

"Gods of Destruction and Kai Shin of all the Universes, as they have been informed, Zeno Zama longs to perform a Martial Arts Tournament, which has called it "Power Tournament", but before we will do some preliminary matches so that the Zeno Zama of the future see what the Tournament is", explain Daishinkan sama, "prepare to receive Zeno Zama!".

At that time the Zeno Zamas appeared seated on thrones and next to them their guards.

All the Gods bowed with great respect, although Alex also bowed to see how they did Yoshimi and Chang, could not help thinking ...

" _Well it is said that you never have to judge someone because of his appearance",_ he thought as a drop of sweat went down his head thinking that he was the one who was above the 12 Universes.

" _I'm glad that Alex is behaving",_ thought Chang while he was also inclined-it would be very shameful if he had disrespected ...

"ZEN-CHAN!, HELLO, HERE!", Goku shouted while greeting happily, but when saying it all the Gods were surprised and scared.

"I ... I call ... Zen ... Zen-Chan", said Champa scared.

Then Goku approached where the Zeno Zamas were.

"Thank you so much for letting us fight first," Goku said, and then Bills quickly flew to him.

"GO OUT OF THERE IDIOTA! "Bills shouted as he grabbed Goku and then shook him on the platform where he played "sorry for all the scandal ", apologized while making several bows and then go with Goku to scold him.

The murmurs of indignation began to fill the place.

"The Universe 7 have no manners / I hope they do not dislike Zeno Zama / I never saw anything like that", those were some murmurs of indignation that were heard.

"What lack of respect for that subject of the Universe 7", said Chang crossed arms.

"But why? I only call it differently, do not I understand why the uproar?", Asked Alex to his gods.

"The uproar, is that the last time someone disrespected Zeno Zama, it made him so upset, so much ... That he destroyed 5 existing Universes and almost left the 16th Universe on the verge of Destruction", Yiang replied. Alex, which caused Alex to stay like a stone.

"Gentlemen ... The Tournament will be held at the request of Son Goku of Universe 7", began to say Daishinkan-sama.

"Yes !, I found out there are very strong guys that I do not know yet of all the Universes, that's why I asked Zen-Chan to face them", said Goku to all the Gods present.

"What ?, that's why the Tournament will take place? He said, it does not bother me to face other warriors, actually I find it interesting, but do not you think it's too much? ", Alex said.

"I do not know ... there's something I do not like about all this," Yoshimi said as she began to think of another possible reason for the tournament.

"For Zeno Zama's request, the combats will be individual between the elect of Universe 7 and 9, there is no time limit, one of the two has to admit the defeat or be unable to continue, until it happens, fight with all your strength", explained Daishinkan-sama to all present.

"Daishinkan-sama, what reward will the winners receive?" Rou asked greedily, which caused Chang to make a huff of annoyance.

"These combats are only to show Zeno Zama the charm of the battles, not to show off their warriors, if they do not fight with everything they have ... .. Zeno Zama could bother him".

"Then, if Zeno Zama gets bored, could he eliminate us?" I ask now Sidra (D.D. of U.9).

"I'll just say that there is such a possibility," said Daishinkan sama grimly, "that the first competitors enter the court-saying it a little happier.

As he said it, from the Universe 9 he jumped from his platform the red Okami named Basil and from Universe 7, Majin Buu.

At the start of the fight Basil had the full advantage, which caused him and Rou to say that Universe 7 was completely weak (which caused Chang to be more upset with him), and Rou boasted of his Okamis, who were the strongest from his Universe, known as Basil, Lavander and Bergamo the "Dangerous Trio", but shortly after it was discovered that Majin Buu was only playing with him, and when he decided to fight seriously, he gave it all around, then Basil asked Rou to give him a strange seed, he accepted, but when swallowed his muscles grew, Bills claimed him as a cheat, but Dashinkan-sama told him that at the moment the rules were not yet established.

The combat continued and now with its new transformation, Basil began to beat Majin Buu, and when Basil thought he had won, Majin Buu defeated him with a powerful beam, ending the fight.

Many were impressed by that fight and Universe 16 was no exception.

"It's amazing that Universe 7 warrior, and even more for his power!", Said Alex excitedly and remembering how Majin Buu had survived when his opponent made a hole in his stomach.

"And Rou has given us valuable information for all of us," Yoshimi said to Chang.

"If ... that such " _dangerous trio_ ", are their strongest warriors", now said Chang.

The next fight that took place was between Lavander and Gohan, the match was seemed even, until Lavander spat Gohan on an extremely lethal poison, which caused Gohan to lose, but he decided to become Super Sayaying ...

When Alex saw him, he went over to the edge to make sure what he was seeing.

"I can not believe it! He has become Super Sayaying or he is a Sayaying", exclaimed very surprised Alex.

"Shocked," Yiang said to Alex.

"Yes ... ..I did not think that Sayaying existed in other Universes, and especially that they did not have a tail", saying it while watching Gohan well in search of a tail.

"Shhhh, keep silent, the other Gods see us", Chang said to the two when noticing that a few glances settled on them.

"Yes, I'm sorry", saying Alex a little sorry.

Meanwhile Gohan and Lavander continued their fight and now that Gohan became Super Sayaying, things got better for the ... until the poison started to emerge faster to Gohan and the last resort, I grab Lavander so that the two of them were tightly squeezed into the sand, which caused the two to be knocked out.

Goku seeing that, ran to help his son giving him a hermit seed, Gohan apologized for not being as strong as his father, what he told him there was no problem.

"That boy fought to the end, regardless of the poison that circulated inside his body, that his body would not allow it, he went ahead ... ", said Yoshimi while turning to see Alex- ... _is identical to you"_ thinking about it in the last

"Dear Gods, I ask all your attention, Zeno Zama wishes to dedicate a few words!", Daishinkan announcement, capturing the attention of all present.

The Zenon Zamas got up from their seats and then nodded, in order to continue.

"Zeno Zama is pleased, because of the fighting that the lower level of mortality Universes can offer! ", When Daishinkan-sama said it, the Gods of both Universes were confused.

"Mortals... ",said Shin

"Level? ..." Bills saying also confused.

"Zeno Zama has valued the 13 Universes, was qualified by taking into account all the existing life that exists in all its Universe, and how the mortals have developed and evolved", explained Daishinkan-sama.

"Then ... ... means that the Level of Mortals of the Universe 7 ...", began to say Bills with fear.

"The note of the level of the mortals of Universe 7, is 3.18, is not good, occupy the second lowest", explained Daishinkan-sama.

After the revelation, I leave Bills, Shin, the old Kaioshin and Kibito terrified, unable to believe what they have just heard, although Whiss did not find the revealed thing surprising.

"Mmmm, and if we occupy the second place, Who occupies the first one?", asked Whiss with curiosity.

-Well ... ..you saw him- saying Daishinkan-sama while turning to see Universe 9.

"No ... it can not be," Rou said fearfully.

"In effect, Universe 9, is the one with the worst level of mortality. It is of 1.86", Daishinkan-sama saying it, for fear of Rou and Sidra, although the last one did not show it "The Tournament is Celebrated, since Zeno Zama believes that there are too many Universes in existence, therefore the request of Son Goku of the Universe 7 I arrive at the best moment ... therefore, Zeno Zama will eliminate all the Universes that lose in the Power Tournament", I finish speaking Daishinkan-sama.

"ELIMINATE THEM ?!", Champa exclaimed.

After the revealed, murmurs of fright, worry and panic began to fill the whole place.

"Then ... losing these combats means the same?!", Rou asked terrified.

"No, this is not the case", saying Daishinkan-sama, much to the relief of Rou and Sidra.

"A..aca ... ..I've just said ... that you will eliminate them ... ... eliminate ... ... you can not say it seriously ... ... or do you? ", Alex asked, terrified of his Gods, but they did not answer him, what he did that he will almost be disheveled.

"Daishinkan-sama, I would like to clarify one thing", Shin saying while kneeling.

"He said that they eliminated all the Universes that lose, it means that they will destroy all the losers, but not the winner ?."

"Correct ... although, Universes 1,12, 5 and 8 are exempt from participating in the Tournament, their level of mortals is above 7, and therefore, they will not be eliminated ", by giving the explanation Daishinkan-sama, the Gods of those Universes, sighed of relief and began to reassure themselves of the fright they had.

"In short, they were going to eliminate all the low-level Universes, but now you have the chance to save yourself, is that correct?" Whiss was saying.

"Yes, you are right", saying it Daishinkan-sama.

"I want to see the Power Tournament", said Zeno Zama of the present.

"Yes, me too, I'm very excited", said Goku very happy.

"How can you say that ?!" He does not realize the danger we all run! "Chang said very annoyed to hear how Goku was not worried or scared.

"Well, without more to say, get ready for the third fight".

"Expected Daishinkan-sama", said the elderly Kaioshin fearful" if ... lost ... ... we lose, what will happen to us, the gods ?."

"Obviously, you will also be eliminated along with your Universes", all the Gods when listening, they started to be much more afraid than they already had" ... ... except the angels", the Daishinkan-sama mentioned while pointing to Whiss.

When Bills, Shin and the old man said it, they saw Whiss both surprised and frightened.

"Whiss..you ...

"Jojojo, my position is different from yours, Bills-sama", said Whiss totally calm.

"VADOS!, You neither?! ", Champa exclaimed to his angel.

"Yiang ... ..your ... ..you ... ", Yoshimi started to say fearful, while Chang and Alex saw everything.

"Excuse me Yoshimi-Sama, but I am also in a very different position than you," Yiang said sympathetically to his Goddess.

"Here ends the explanation, which begins the third combat," explained Daishinkan-sama quietly and then snapped his fingers to repair the sand, while the Zenon sat down again.

Then Goku said goodbye to Gohan and while the last fighter of Universe 9, Bergamo, began to levitate towards the arena.

 _"No ... ..I can not believe that if we lose the ... ..Torneo ... It means ... .."_ , Alex thought, as he watched Goku and Bergamo prepare for the fight " _If they two, are the best of their Universes, I have to study them as best I can ... now this is not going to be fun, I have to concentrate to protect my Universe. "_

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **In my profile I'm going to start uploading some data of the 16th Universe, like their Gods and their future representative warriors.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King** **and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	3. 3- Exhibition Combat Ends

**Again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Chap.** **3.** **Exhibition Combat Ends**

While Goku and Bergamo were preparing for the last meeting of the previous bouts, all the other Gods were assimilating what they had just heard, and needless to say that everyone was very afraid.

"The losers ... will be erased next to their Universes ...",Said Ea with much fear (K. U3).

"What fights more terrible", murmured Jerez terrified (D.D. U.2).

"Hey, what if we better flee only us?" Champa said to the other Gods.

-¿"It is impossible, for no reason is allowed to go against Zeno Zama", Vados told Champa.

"I can not believe that our survival, and that of our entire Universe ... will depend on just one Tournament," Chang said, annoyed and frightened.

"... We have to concentrate Chang", I called attention to Yoshimi calm, and trying to reflect tranquility, but inside I was also very afraid "all we can do is think of some of our future representative warriors, what do you say Alex ?", she asked Alex, but only looked at Goku and Bergamo "Alex?".

"Ehh ... ..or if I'm sorry ... because I've thought about some possible warriors and they could be ... .." when Alex started saying, someone interrupted him.

"Close your mouth bug!", That someone was Bergamo, who shouted at Goku.

"Listen to me Gods!" Bergamo shouted again to all the Gods, capturing all his attention.

"What? What's up?", Said the Zeno Zamas to see how the warrior was about to speak.

"I am the elder brother of the " _Dangerous Trio_ ", Bergamo the Crusher!, I am a warrior of the Universe 9, that Zeno Zama says, that my Universe is the weakest! ... however", when I have just Say it, Bergamo pointed to Goku"That man is much weaker than anyone in Universe 9!".

"Who, me?" Asked Goku confused.

Then Bergamo extended his arms and looked at all the Gods.

"If that subject, had not asked for his stupid tournament, we could have continued to live in peace, is an idiot who only thinks of himself ! ", sentenced Bergamo.

"Hey, he's exaggerating too much," Goku said to Bergamo, annoyed.

"Shut up, damn demon, you are the enemy of all the Universes and that is why I will crush you!", Bergamo declared, then he kneels in front of the Zeno Zama - Zeno Zama, when he defeats this subject, I beg you to forget the elimination of the Universes -said Bergamo, to the great surprise of all those present.

While the Zeno Zamas began to think, the other Gods had their own opinions.

"That subject Bergamo, yes that is clever when making the Universe 7 is seen as the enemy of all", Yiang said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's not going to have an effect on us ... because for me it's an extremely cowardly tactic ... ..although I'm not surprised by a guy whose God is Rou", Chang said very annoyed.

"But it seems that his plan if it is paying off, has completely changed the environment", said Yoshimi as he saw all his fellow Gods, since the other Gods saw Goku wanting to kill him.

"That subject has sentenced us", said Jerez very angry.

What do we do with your request Zeno Zama? "Dashinkan-sama asked the Zenon and they kept thinking.

"Now you have enemies to all the Universes, you deserve it", Bergamo said with mockery to Goku.

"I do not care! The more they come against me, the stronger I will be!" Goku said seriously.

"Say what you want".

"Bergamo, right?", Zeno Zama asked the present, and this agrees "We have already decided", said both Zeno Zamas at the same time, Bergamo was very nervous, and everyone paid attention with what he was going to say.

"Your speech was very good," Zeno Zama told him of the present.

"Yes, very good ", now telling him the Zeno Zama of the future, which caused Bergamo to feel very happy, like his brothers, Rou and Sidra.

"Thank you Zeno Zama!" Bergamo said with great gratitude.

"Okay, new rule, if Universe 9 gets the victory, forget the rule that the losing Universes, be eliminated!", Announce Dashinkan-sama, to great astonishment and happiness for all the Gods.

"What ?!" Bills exclaimed, extremely surprised.

"However, Son Goku, if you let yourself win just to get rid of the rule of erasing the Universes, Zeno Zama was probably disappointed and decided to eliminate all the Universes," Dashinkan sama told Goku.

"If he neglects, I will not lose either!" Goku answered decisively.

"That idiot, do you know what he's saying?" Bills said very angry at Goku.

And while everyone was preparing to see the fight, in the stands of Universe 11, they began to talk among themselves.

"Toppo ... .. that warrior such Goku, what do you think of him?", asked Kai (K.U.11) to his guest, who wore only a black robe that covered his entire body and face.

"It must be an unforgivable person for you, right?", Now saying Vermuth (D.D. U.11).

"First I will see your fight, and then I will give my opinion", said the subject of the tunic, called Toppo.

"BUUUUUUUU, BUUUUUU!", Champa started booing Goku, and would have continued if he was not interrupted.

"God of the Destruction of the Universe 6, Who is that mortal of the Universe 7 ?, Why do you behave that way in front of Zeno Zama?", Asked Ea very annoyed.

"And also, why Zeno Zama and Dashinkan sama, allow the lack of respect of that subject?", also question Jerez

"I can not understand it", Chang also mentioned.

"I will be honest, I can not understand it at all, he is very weird", Champa mentioned, until his eyes are fixed on Universe 1 "they are too calm for the Tournament, Universe!"

"Jojo, we had the great luck of being exempt from participating in the Tournament of Power", Ans Anat (K.U.1) very quiet.

"That the level of our Universes is high, means that we have been able to guide them very well", I mention Ogma (K.5.5).

"And as a consequence, our level is very high", now saying Ugg (K.U.12) very happy and proud.

"I'm not going to ask the level of other Universes", Iru mentioned (K. U.8) in a mocking way to others.

Although some Gods to have listened to him, had the impulse and desire to answer Iru, but they had to put up, because if they had tried harder like them, they would also be saved from the elimination.

"But what more silly question has Champa just made, it is obvious that they are extremely calm, they are saved from the elimination", mentioned Chang while he crosses his arms.

After a few seconds, Dashinkan announced that he was starting the fight, and all the Gods were waiting for Universe 7 to lose.

"Universe 9, good luck," Alex whispered, although he saw that Bergamo was just a coward, and he hated that kind of people, for the moment I ignore him, because if Bergamo won, then his entire Universe would be safe.

The fight began, and at first it was equalized until Bergamo began to use his secret technique, which was to become larger by the power he received from his adversaries and with this return them with twice the strength, seeing that Goku was thrilled when he found a rival who had no power limit, so he transformed into Super Sayaying (which Alex paid more attention to the fight, seeing that Goku also has the capacity to become Super Sayaying) and began to hit him more, Bergamo He made it so big that he even measured colossally.

But the moment came when Goku decided to show all his power, and he rose so that everyone could see him and transformed into Super Sayaying God, surprising everyone present.

"This power ... " Kai said impressed.

"He has the power of a God!" Said Rou, shocked.

"How terrifying is that subject of the Universe 7 ... ", Sidra said scared.

"I ... ..not ... ... I can believe it ... ", said Alex very impressed and scared with what he saw.

"I did not know that Sayaying existed that could have the level of the Gods", said Yoshimi thoughtful and impressed by what she saw.

"It's not enough! I'm not finished yet!" Goku began to speak. "Kaio-Kaen!" He shouted as he activated it, making his power increase even more and impressing the other Gods more.

When Goku activated all his power, he decided to finish the fight and prepare a powerful Kame Hame Ha, he threw it towards Bergamo, which he could not resist all that power, and when all this power hit him, he caused a lot of smoke it would disperse, and when it cleared, Bergamo would be seen in its normal size, barely standing up.

Goku noticed and immediately went down to face Bergamo.

"What happens, let's go on!", Goku told Bergamo excitedly.

"Universe 7 ... ... are ... .Eating ... ..", Bergamo said weakly, before falling to the ground exhausted.

"It's enough, the last meeting is over, Universe 7 wins!", Announce Dashinkan sama, to great annoyance and horror of the other Gods, since that meant that the rule of elimination of the Universes, was maintained.

"That's Goku, well done!" Mr. Satan shouted, very happy.

"That idiot ... would have let him win," murmured Bills very angry, since the rule of elimination was maintained.

"Goku is amazing!" Zeno Zama said of the present to the future.

"And very strong!" Replied Zeno Zama of the future.

"Zen Chan!", Goku shouted at both of them so they could see it "I did not hold back !".

"It was amazing!", Said the Zeno Zama of the future.

"That was very funny!", Now saying that of the present, and Goku replied with a smile.

"Brother!" Basil and Lavander exclaimed as they ran to where Bergamo was.

"You never showed your true power before me ... Show me in the Tournament of Power", Goku said to Bergamo.

"You are a villain, right?", Bergamo said while standing by his brothers who supported him "do you want to finish with the other universes? Then Universe 7 will be the first to be eliminated in the Tournament of Power !, All the Universes will go for you!, Universe 7 will be eliminated and we will survive!", exclaimed Bergamo as he was taken to the stands of Universe 9 with the help of his brothers.

Goku listened to all that seriously, and then turned to where all the other Universes were.

"Well ... Come for me if you want, I can against all !, Gather your strongest and strongest warriors of your Universes and come for me !, I AM GOING TO OVERCOME ALL!", Genu Goku said excited to all Gods.

But having said it, all the Gods felt very offended and insulted.

"What?! / How rude / What lack of respect", that was some comments that were heard all over the place.

"That Son Goku, if already many were going to go against the Universe 7, with what he just said, just provoke them to one more", Yoshimi said while shaking his head and Alex did not know what to think.

"I admit that Son Goku ... ... is very enthusiastic", Alex thought as he looked at Goku with a small smile.

"What did you think of the fighting, Zenon Zama?" Dashinkan-sama asked.

"They were very funny!"

"And very exciting!"

"We are looking forward to the Power Tournament!", Said both Zenon very excited.

"You already heard, Gods, Zenon Zama is pleased with these combats that offered us Universe 7 and 9! and now I will explain the rules of the Tournament", when he said it, Dashinkan that a gigantic hologram appeared for all to see and in that hologram the arena of the Tournament appeared.

"This will be the arena we have planned to build in the Vacuum World, to win, you just have to take your opponent out of the arena, simple right ?".

"What if our opponent is unconscious in the arena?" Goku asked.

"You'll have to get it out of the arena in order to win", Dashinka sama answered "after seeing these encounters, we have established several rules";

"1. The use of weapons is prohibited ...

"Demons ...", murmured Alex annoyed to hear the first rule of the tournament.

...2. It is forbidden to kill the opponent ...

"A very fair rule," Yiang said, smiling.

...3. The flight skills will be canceled".

"The skills and strategy will be necessary to win the Tournament, not only the power is enough", said Chang when he heard that he could not fly.

"... the duration will be 100 taks!".

When Dashinka-sama said it, everyone was surprised by the great time that each fight would have.

"In mortals, it would be 48 minutes, is not it a long time?" Whis asked. "Who knows how long each fight will last?"

"It will not last long," Dashinkan said, "because all the warriors will face each other at the same time ... there will only be one fight." When he said it, everyone present was shocked and surprised.

"A real battle between the 90 warriors representing the 9 Universes?!", Shin exclaimed totally surprised, "but so many warriors at the same time ...

"Do not worry about that, we'll build a very big arena," Dashinkan said. "He will win the Universe that has more of his warriors on the platform at the end of time ... Obviously, if only one warrior remains before the end of time , your Universe will win".

"Then, the teamwork will be key to obtain the victory", Shin mentioned.

"Jojojo, one of Goku's weakest points", I mention Whis amused.

"But what a horrible rule ...", Bills murmured very annoyed, worried and taking his hands to the head of the great anger he felt.

"That would be all, we wait for you in the Tournament", said Dashinka-sama, ending the announcement of the rules of the Tournament.

"Can not I believe there will only be one fight?" Chang said angrily.

"What do you think of Son Goku, Alex?" Yiang asked.

"The truth ... ..I can not give a specific opinion of him, since I do not know him, I can only say that he is very enthusiastic", said Alex honestly, "although ... I would have liked him to have lost the fight"

"Well, you're not the only one", Chang mentioned angry.

"Quiet both, for the moment you have to think about our future warriors", I call them Yoshimi's attention.

"True, I was telling you, I had already thought of some ...

"Son Goku!" Someone shouted, interrupted Alex ... again.

The same guy who shouted, jumped from his bleachers to be in the sand and see Goku.

The Zenons were surprised, their guards stood in front of them, in a way to protect them and they were joined by Dashinka sama.

"Who are you?", Asked Dashinka sama seriously.

"I know it's disrespectful, excuse me, but I want to talk to Son Goku", I mention the subject, who was the same as the robe that was in the stands of the Universe 11, "I'm Toppo ... The warrior of justice! , Son Goku, fight with me! "I declare as he removed his tunic, Goku saw him missing and then smile and accept his challenge.

"Excuse me Zenon Zama and Dashinkan sama", the three mentioned turned to see the stands of the Universe 11, "I know it is a lack of respect, but we humbly ask that they allow the fight they will have", Kai humbly asked.

"What do we do with your Zenon Zama order?", Dashinka asked both Zenon.

"Mmmm ... ... allowed!", Exclaimed both Zenon.

"The match between Son Goku and Toppo will take place, we ask you not to leave yet!", Dashinkan said to all the other Gods, "Get with everything you have!"

While Goku and Toppo were preparing, but before, Toppo began to give a great speech about justice and his desire to destroy evil, whether small, medium or large, for him, all evil should be destroyed, Other Universes were preparing to see the unexpected combat.

"I hope Son Goku loses", mentioned Bergamo while he saw Goku with fury.

"At least, we can see a little more, to have a better strategy against" the mentioned Sidra.

"If ... though ... ..it would be good ... humiliate a Universe before we leave", Rou muttered sinisterly while looking sideways at specific stands.

While they were talking, Toppo finished his speech of justice.

"I think I exaggerate a lot with those poses", Alex said as a drop of sweat went down his head.

"You are right, although at least we will see a warrior of Universe 11 in action and if Vermouth brought him, he must be very strong", said Yoshimi wisely.

"Warriors, prepared ... COME ... ..

"Wait!" Before Dashinkan announces the fight, Rou interrupted him, surprising all the Gods and warriors.

"Hey Rou, what are you doing?" Cider asked surprised and surprised as everyone.

"Shhh, keep quiet", answered Rou seriously.

"What do you wish, gentlemen of the Universe 9", mentioned Dashinka.

"Excuse me for interrupting him, but ... .. do not you think it would be better if there was another fight at the same time that Son Goku and Toppo are being carried out?", Rou questioned him.

"To give an example for the Tournament ?"

"Right".

"I think it's a fantastic idea, but who of the warriors of Universe 7, would it be to face?", Dashinka asked, while he saw the stands of Universe 7.

"But what's he planning?" Bills murmurs annoyed.

"Thank you, and would be one of our warriors and oh no ... ... .. would not be any of them", Rou mentioned, to the great surprise of all present, "would be against ... the warrior of the Universe 16", said Rou while turning to the stands of Universe 16, and by inertia all those present.

Although Yoshimi, Chang, Yiang and especially Alex, were surprised to have heard Rou mention them.

"Who, me?!, Talk about me?!", Alex questioned surprised, unable to believe it.

"Well ... I doubt that I talk about Yoshimi or about Chang or about me", I mention funny Yiang.

But Chang, comes out of his impression, so that a feeling of anger grows inside him.

"Damn Rou ... .." Chang muttered very angry at understanding Rou's plan, and when he turned down to see him, he only received a mocking glance from Rou, which increased his anger.

"Oh ... ..as they are the Universe 16", said Goku surprised.

"What do you think, Zenon Zama, would you like to see also Universe 9 against 16? ", Dashinkan-sama asked the Zenon.

"Come on!" Answered Zenon Zama of the present.

"Quick, fast!", I answer now the future.

"Very well", then Dashinkan went to the stands of Universe 16, "please, at the request of Zenon Zama, I ask him to enter the track immediately"

"There, ok," Alex said, exhausted and knowing that he had no other choice, jumping from his bleachers until he was in the arena, almost next to Goku.

"Perfect ... .now we can demoralize Chang ... he said to Universe 16, humiliating his warrior", I mention Rou, "Basil, I charge you to humiliate him!", I declare to Basil.

"Jehehehe ... have it for sure Rou sama", Basil declared derisively, while he again entered the arena and was in front of Alex.

New totally unexpected matches were about to begin.

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **I have a very important notice is that I have thought a lot, but I have already decided, I notice in advance that in U16, there will be a warrior or character that appeared in the Tournament Saga, and I really liked that I will include it in the Universe 16**

 **And do not worry, it's none of the U7, or the U6, and not the U11.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King** **and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	4. 4- Unexpected combats

**Again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Chap. 4.** **The unexpected combats**

When the previous matches of the Power Tournament ended, Dashinkan went on to explain all the rules of the Tournament, all the Gods were about to go to their respective Universes, to begin their recruitment of their warriors, but a warrior from Universe 11, called Toppo I challenge Goku and Rou to take the opportunity to confront the 16th Universe.

"The combats between the Universe 7 against the Universe 11 and the Universe 9 against the Universe 16, are about to begin, each one will face his own opponent, they can not interfere in the combat of the others!", Duninka announcement Sama to the four warriors in the arena.

"It seems that it will only be you and me, Toppo", Goku mentioned as he transformed into Super Sayaying while putting himself in combat position.

"You have brought danger to my whole Universe, I will not forgive you! Justice will always crush evil!", Toppo exclaimed as he pointed to Goku.

"Jejeje, ready to be humiliated in front of all the Gods?", Basil asked Alex.

But instead of answering him, he began to warm up a little by stretching his arms and legs.

While they were preparing to start the fight, their Gods had their own thoughts and opinions.

"Damn it, if Goku keeps fighting, the other Universes will be able to study their fighting ways and techniques and they'll be able to strategize," Bills muttered annoyed and somewhat worried.

"But at least we can also see and investigate the warriors of Universe 11 and 16", Whis mentioned trying to be optimistic and Bills was left thinking about what he said, and could not complain.

"I can not believe that you chose Basil to fight against that subject of Universe 16, and not me, Rou sama", I mention Bergamo very annoying.

"You can barely get up and Basil is the most rested of you two", Rou said " besides ... I want to make sure that Chang has low self", esteem for the tournament and can crush it-saying the last while rubbing his hands.

"This ... do not you want to say Universe 16?" Sidra asked confused.

"Oh, yes, I said that", answered Rou without paying attention.

"Who would say that Rou finally made a good decision, took the opportunity to meet an unknown warrior" Kai said seriously.

"Well, I doubt that he did such a thing to study the warrior of Universe 16, surely he did it to compete again against Chang"telling Vermouth too seriously.

"I can not believe that Rou has gotten away with it ... "Chang muttered annoyed "now the other Universes can see Alex's abilities".

"Don't worry Chang, I'm pretty sure that Alex will not fight seriously against his opponent, he is very clever to prevent the other Gods from seeing his way of fighting ", said Yoshimi confidently.

"But it could be bad, the one that does not fight so seriously", when Yiang said it, Yoshimi and Chang turned to see her "because if she does not fight seriously, Zeno Zama could get bored and disappointed and decide to punish us".

"Mmmm, good point" Yoshimi acknowledged, Chang clenched his fist and approached the edge of his bleachers.

"Alex!, Do not show all your attacks, but fight well and most important ... DO NOT HAVE TO LOSE YOURSELF!", Exclaimed Chang to Alex, the answer raised his thumb.

"Jajajajaja, you really think your warrior can beat Basil "the kicker", one of the most powerful warriors in Universe 9, well that pathetic! - Rou exclaimed with much mockery to Chang.

"Tss, we'll see it Rou", murmured Chang annoyed.

"Yes, we'll see", also said Rou, while he and Cahng could see fire in their eyes, but while their Gods of Destruction and Angels, they tried to ignore their great rivalry that they have.

"Ufff, I'm ready, "Alex said seriously as he got into a fight position." _I can not read your Ki, I have to be very careful_. "

"Warriors, start!" The Dashinkan announcement said.

When he said it, Toppo and Goku launched to start their battle and almost all the gods concentrated on their battle and Basil launched himself directly at Alex, but the one mentioned did not move.

"You're done!" Basil exclaimed as he kicked at him, but Alex tilted his head, moved sideways and put his leg in front of Basil, so that he would fall back.

"Rule number 1, never rush to attack your opponent", I advise Alex funny to Basil to get up angry.

"I do not need you to advise me!", Exclaimed annoyed Basil as he launched himself at him, and began to quickly release kicks.

"I did is spoken, defeat it without mercy!" Rou said happily, and then see Chang "It seems that your warrior is a weakling if you only dodge my warrior," he said with mockery to Chang, but he ignored it.

"I thought you were going to answer him", Yoshimi said to Chang.

"I would ... if it was not for me to discover Alex's plan," Chang said seriously.

"If you're right ... she has a good teacher", said Yoshimi as she turned to see Yiang.

"Well, he is also a good apprentice", said Yiang smiling.

"Qui, Qui, Qui, seems that we will not have to worry about the Universe 16, if only his warrior is dedicated to dodge", commented Quitela laughing while watching the fight (D.D.4.).

"It's not what I expected from someone like Yoshimi, I thought it would bring someone so powerful," Champa said.

Vados / Cognic: "You have a lot to learn", they commented at the same time their angels.

While they talked, the fight between Goku and Toppo intensified even more and the fight between Alex and Basil was still the same, Alex only easily dodged Basil's attacks.

"Stop dodging my attacks!", Basil exclaimed very annoyed while still trying to hit Alex.

"Ok", Alex said as he dodged a kick from Basil, he bent down to give a tremendous blow to Basil on his abdomen, to then gather energy from his hand and shoot him a brown ray, and as Basil was recovering from the blow, He was able to dodge the impact, which caused him to fly a few meters.

"What happened?" Asked the Zenon, confused to see the fight.

"It seems that the warrior of Universe 16, I hope that his opponent lost concentration, to be able to attack with much greater ease", Dashinka sama explained to the Zenon.

"Oh, that ready", said the Zeno Zama of the present.

"Very clever," said the man of the future.

"Yeah you learn well, young Alex", said Chang very happy.

Rou to see how Basil could barely stand up, got very angry.

"Basil, stop playing, it can not be that it is blow and lightning have left you hurt !".

"He wants to shut up," Basil said as he stood up hard and saw Alex with a lot of fury "You'll pay!" He said as he charged energy from his leg and rose a little.

"Shining blaster!", Carried his most powerful attack and threw it at Alex, but it was still in place, when the attack was about to hit him, the with an impressive speed, concentrated Ki around his two hands and quickly a taco crossed to Basil's attack.

What you see next, is how Alex was in the same position and Basil's attack broke in four.

Basil, his brothers and Gods saw him impressed.

"Now that you made the offensive ... it's my turn", Alex said seriously while he still had energy around his hands.

"It's finished," Chang said as he smiled.

"Unfortunate, Wolfgang Pressure!" Basil cried as in his legs he quickly threw energy against Alex.

But Alex started to run directly to Basil, while he saw how the shots were going to hit him, with his ki leaves (as this technique is called) he started shooting all the shots or dodged them, the Zenon noticed and they were excited what it saw.

When Alex was close to Basil, he hit him in the face of Basil.

The blow was so strong, that I leave Basil knocked out, and Dashinkan noticed.

"The battle between Universe 9 and 16 is over, the winner is ... .. Alex of Universe 16! ", Dashinka-sama announcement for all those present.

"Yes, well done Alex!" Chang said happily, and Yoshimi nodded. "Hey Rou, you so much boasted about your warrior".

"Tsss ... enjoy it while you can Chang, because in the Power Tournament will be another result", said Rou very furious.

While they were talking, Alex and Basil went back to their own stands, although the latter needed the help of his brothers.

"Good job Alex", I congratulate Yoshimi on Alex.

"You have shown the other Universes that they do not have to underestimate us," Chang said now.

"Thank you for your words," Alex said gratefully as he leaned in a little.

"Now it is time to see the combat of Universe 7 and 11 ", Yiang called attention to the three of them, so that later they would see how it was developing.

Goku and Toppo were equal, even Goku went to the God phase and could not beat him, both started to collide blow after blow, it was hard to see them, but when Goku threw his Kame Hame Ha to Toppo, it was like he came out something hurt, which caused Goku to smile excitedly.

"You ... ..you guessed the uniform that only the Pride Troops can have ... it's as if you dirtied the pride of my comrades and mine ... I will let you know the great power of justice!", As I was talking, I was increasing his ki in a monstrous way.

"Very well, show me all your power ... .I will also show you all my power beyond my limit! ", Said it while activating the Kaio Kent and increasing its power.

All who saw them were impressed by the great power they had.

"Beyond their limits !, ohhhhh ...",Exclaimed the Zenon very excited.

And when both were about to start again ...

"It's over!" Dashinka commented, much to everyone's surprise, and Goku and Toppo stopped concentrating ki.

"Ehhhhhhhh! I want to see you overcome your limits ", said both Zenon very disappointed.

"At this step, one of them will end up dead, if that happens, they will not meet again in the Tournament of Power, would not it be better if they meet again in the real tournament? ", Dashinka explained to the Zenon why the fight.

Both Zenon began to think.

"In the tournament will be better?", Zenon asked Zama of the present.

"Yes".

"Inserious?", Now I ask the Zenon Zama of the future.

"Yes".

"Mmmm, it's fine, the fight ends for today", both Zeno Zamas answered raising their right and left hand, although the Zeno Zama of the future saw how the present raised the right, the lower left to raise his right.

"Oh, just when I was getting excited", Goku said disappointed.

"Goku, please do not protest", it caught Shin's attention.

"That Son Goku and Toppo are warriors to fear," said Chang seriously.

"Very well ... .. I will start with the creation of the arena for the Power Tournament",I mention Dashinka, "it will take some time, therefore, I ask everyone for patience for the Tournament", I mention Dashinkan, without knowing that in the mind of all the Gods, wanted the sand to be slow to make, to be able to choose their representative warriors wisely.

"The end of all the events of today, the next time we see each other will be in the real Power Tournament, on day 3,135,500,603 of the King's Calendar, at the 157th hour, we will start", finish announcing Dashinka to all those present.

" _I hope it is in a long time, because to choose the best warriors in the whole Universe, not only requires measuring their strength, but their skills, intelligence and the confidence they can give, planning strategies and most importantly, knowing ourselves very Well ... ... yes, about 90 or 100 hours would be perfect_ ", thought Alex.

"Dashinkan sama", Goku called Dashinka.

"What's wrong?" Dachinka asked.

"How long is it until the date you said?" I ask confused.

"In five tiks".

"And ... How much is five tiks? ", Goku asked more confused

"In time in mortals, will be in 40 hours", explained again.

"40 hours?!, So soon?!", Goku exclaimed surprised and shocked.

"Yes".

When saying it the murmurs of fright and worry began to fill the place

"What?! / It's too soon! / 40 hours?! / It's not enough soon", that was some comments that were heard all over the place.

Alex to hear the time they had, almost fainted because they did not even have half the time he wanted for the tournament, and almost if he fainted, if not Yoshimi grabbed him in time.

"It's not time for you to unravel Alex ", said while trying to wake him up shaking him, which paid off, since the mentioned one stopped being again.

"We'll meet in 40 hours, you can leave! ", I barely mentioned those words Dashinka, did not need to say it twice, since everyone started to go quickly to begin their recruitments.

Although in the end there were Universe 6,7 and 16.

"Tean warriors representatives, Vados", the aforementioned attention to what Champa would say, "by chance, Hit will not have nine brothers?" I ask with doubt and hope.

"His idea is very superficial," answered Vados, as they left.

"We have to leave immediately, kai kai", Chang said something hurried and that way they left.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

When they arrived at Yoshimi's planet, Alex fell to the ground.

"40 hours ... Is very little time", said Alex worried.

"Yes, but you have to think about some of your future companions", said Yoshimi.

"Yes and then you will destroy the planets that I mentioned before we left", said Chang seriously.

"Why?" Yoshimi asked confused.

"Why those planets must be lowering our level, you would have seen how our level was increased if you had destroyed them a long time ago! ", Imented Chang angry.

"What?!, Because you only say that you need to help the mortals when you need more ", something annoyed Yoshimi said.

"Please be quiet ", I'll call your attention Yiang "it's the worst moment to discuss between us, we do not have much time and we still have to recruit nine warriors".

"Well for you it's easy to say, you will not be eliminated if we lose", Chang mentioned annoyed.

"As I explain it to Yoshimi, my position is different from yours".

"Oh yes, of course, although ... ..Yiang, Dashinkan sama, is your father?, Right?", Chang asked.

"You're right".

"On chance ... you can not give him a bribe, to exclude us from the Tournament", Chang asked with some optimism.

"Don't say nonsense, it's the stupidest thing you've said", now Yiang said something annoying.

"It does not do to fight between us, we have to start recruiting", interrupted Yoshimi before they both fought "but before Yiang ... What level of mortality does our Universe ?".

The aforementioned made her staff appear to investigate.

"Well, before saying it, I want you to know that you are great Gods, but when Zenon Zama almost caused its annihilation, under enormously", Yiang said seriously, to later sigh "the level of Universe 16 ... ..is of 3.48, we only surpass Universe 7".

The revelation left Yoshimi and Chang shocked, they thought that they would have a better level, since they have worked hard to improve their Universe.

"Jojojojo", he began to laugh Yiang "did you really believe it ?, that's not our level, mention only the level of the Universe 6", said funny, both gods let out a sigh of relief and saw her upset.

"No, but seriously, the level of our Universe is 6.54, surpassing Universe 2, but it surpasses Universe 11".

"Well, at least we have a considerable level", said Chang relieved.

"Yes but not enough", now saying Yoshimi "good Alex, what warriors have you thought of ?".

"Oh yes", Alex said as he got up "I had thought to bring some of my colleagues from the Galactic Space Police, but when I heard that weapons are banned, my idea was discarded since most do not control their ki ... but , if I will ask Phoniex to participate".

"Phoniex ... if I'm not wrong, is the undisputed leader of the " _G.S.P._ ", right?", Chang asked.

"Yes, and if that's not enough, it's also the most powerful sayaying that exists," he said with great pride.

"And that is something that can not be denied", also added Yiang.

"Yes, the yes is a very good option", said Chang.

"But we also need someone who has very good skills ... ..one who knows how to move stealthily ... someone who knows how to survive ... ..someone you know perfectly", Yoshimi began to say thoughtfully while watching Alex seriously.

Alex started thinking about someone he knew with those characteristics, until someone came to mind.

"Oh no ..." Alex began, as he began to know who he was going to name.

"Right Alex, I want you to go and recruit ..."

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **Kito 7590 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	5. 5- Start the recruitment for the Tur

**Again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **( youtube/watch?v=uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **( youtube/watch?v=vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Chapter 5. Start the recruitment for the Turning of Power.**

 **The Origin and a Leader**

In Universe 7, after the fighting ended, they immediately went to Earth, more specifically, to Bulma's house, to think better about the warriors for the Tournament, and ...

"This is delicious!" Goku exclaimed as he ate a piece of meat, along with Bills, Whis, and the elderly Kaioshin were around a table eating, while Gohan, Mr. Satan and Shin saw them.

"Bring more food!" Bills shouted as his fourth saucer ended.

"Hey ... who will we choose for ..."

"It does not matter who they are, only that they are strong and that they win," Bills said seriously to Shin.

"It's amazing that they can eat at times like this", said Mr. Satan surprised.

"Better we have to hurry, because time keeps running", now Shin said.

"Kaioshin, how many planets with existing life does this Universe have?", Gohan asked.

"They are in total 28".

"And, will not there be someone capable who can fight in the Power Tournament ?".

"I do not know, I have almost not watched them if they are capases of how they have developed", answered Shin resigned.

"We already have another reason why our Universe is the penultimate of mortality", I mention Bills annoying.

"If it is a problem ... ... to face other 8 Universes for survival itself, and we are in the last stages, against those who can be better", said the elderly Kaioshin.

"It's not time to remind us!", Bills thought very annoyed.

"Don't worry, Bills, what matters is winning", Goku said trusting "in addition, it will be interesting to face the strongest subjects of the other Universes ... ... by the way, Whis", the mentioned one paid attention " you had told me that before there were 18 Universes and now there were only 12 Universes, so what about the excess, I think it is Universe 16?", asked confused.

"Well, I will tell you his story summarized ... if there were 18 Universes before, but when a God of Destruction of one of those Universes, insulted and offended Zenon Zama, it made him so angry that he destroyed his Universe, but there is no stop, since in its attack of anger I destroy counting on the other 5 other Universes, and we think that also on 16 ... but surprisingly, one of its planets almost on the edge of its Universe, I manage to survive, keeping alive the Universe 16", explained Whis.

"Excuse Whis, if Universe 16 was almost on the verge of Destruction, how is it that they surpass us in mortality level?", Now I ask Gohan confused.

"That is because, while the other Gods were only dedicated to simple things, such as; to sleep, to eat", when he said that, Bills that a grimace of disgust "to be worshiped and even not to guide his Universe correctly, their Gods, Yoshimi Sama and Chang sama, were dedicated to guiding their Universe appropriately and wisely, as an example; Yoshimi was dedicated to destroy all the planets that life could not exist and Chang created new planets with new life, and on other planets, their animals began to evolve, and they began to speak and develop in society", term to explain Whish .

"Amazing" Goku said surprised.

"That's enough," said Bills annoyed, "better let's concentrate on recruiting warriors here on Earth.

"Yes, we already have three of us that went and it is obvious that also to Vegeta ", said Gohan now.

"We also need a ... ..Monaka", said Goku seriously.

"MONAKA ?!" Bills exclaimed.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

We can appreciate Chang walking to a specific place on his planet, just an hour ago, he had left the planet of Yoshimi and Alex went to look for the possible warriors that would represent them, and he and Yoshimi agreed that they would inspect the planets in search of good candidates.

And while he was doing it, he received an announcement from the other Kaioshin, who were going to meet in a few seconds and when he came to a small round television, I just waited for the others to make a connection.

"Welcome, to the supreme planet of Universe 11!", He heard a voice, when his television went on and he could see the other faces of the other Kaioshin of the Universes that are going to participate in the Tournament, but especially to Kai, since he was the one who summoned her.

"Before starting, I ask you to keep silence to the inhabitants of their respective Universes, about the consequences they would have if they lost the Tournament or the Tournament in general", said Kai seriously.

"I'm agreed," said Chang seriously.

"Like me," Gowasu said, "but where is the Kaioshin of Universe 7?" I ask confused.

"Don't tell him, since his mortal was the one who gave the idea of the Power Tournament to Zenon Zama and Dashin sama", Kai answered him.

"Hey! This meeting is being a great waste of my time!", Expressed Rou annoyed "why did we meet?".

"To be able to debate what we can do", said Kai.

"That's what he said was a great waste of time! I'm very busy gathering my warriors, do not bother me!" Rou said angrily, but before he could cut off the communication.

"Wait Rou, if Kai summoned us it must be for something very ..."

"You shut up Chang!" Rou yelled, very angry at Chang. "I have no idea what you gave your mortal so he could be able to defeat Basil, and besides he was already tired, but I promise you something ...Universe 9 will be victorious in the Tournament and that Universe 16 will be one of the first to be eliminated! ", Rou said while he cut off communication with others, it goes without saying that Chang was very upset.

"Well ... it's a problem, a big problem", Fuwa mentioned while yawning a bit.

"What is the problem, Universe 6 ?, This is fun !, To fight, Universe 2 will triumph!", Declared Peru confident while laughing a little.

"Excuse the interruption, Universe 2", interrupted Ea to Peru "do you not know the great intelligence that exists in Universe 3 ?".

"It's a Martial Arts Tournament! What counts is only the combat capacity and this!", Finalized Peru while pointing his muscles.

"Wow, that's why the idiotic muscles are so boring", I declare fun.

-What did you say?", Asked But very annoying.

"Your reaction was already predictable!" Ea said annoyed.

"How dare you, four eyes?!".

"What did you call me?", Now saying it Ea annoying.

"Both of you calm down please!" Kai said now annoyed, making Peru and Ea calm down.

"Jejeje, what a pathetic show they gave", mutter to Kuro (K.U.4)

"We do not have time for your childish discussions", now I speak Chang "Kai, better say what is the reason for this meeting, because although I am not in agreement with how Rou retired, he is right", when he said it, he saw how others They looked surprised "if I know, I can not believe what I just said either, but Zenon Zama did not give us much time to gather our representative warriors for the Power Tournament".

"It's about the Tournament the reason why I called them", said Kai now "what do you think, if we ask Zenon Zama to give us time to reach the level of mortality of 7, and have postponed the elimination ?".

When I finished talking, everyone stayed thinking about his words.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?", I speak first Ea.

"What can we do now?", Asked sarcastically Peru "Zenon Zama and Dashinkan sama have already decided".

"It is impossible to change your mind, Zenon Zama could get upset and eliminate us if we only ask that question", said Chang now.

"I agree, we can not take the risk that Zenon Zama and Dashinkan sama get angry with us", now Gowasu said.

"And you are a clear example, right Universe 10?", Kuro asked now "after all, for your foolish decision to choose that former disciple of yours, now Dashinkan sama has us more watched".

Gowasu kept silent for that words, after all, the other Kaioshin found out what caused the former disciple of Gowasu, Zamasu, he caused a great imbalance not only in his Universe, but in others was affected, since he created several existing dimensions and many of them extinguished the entire human race, and proclaimed that it was the will of the Gods.

Gowasu, without saying anything, he disconnected, followed by the other Universes, leaving only Kai.

"It seems that there is no other option", said Kai resigned "I wanted everyone to survive, but there is no other option, it is obvious that Universe 11 will be the one that survives, since we have the best warriors".

(0) (0) (0)

In the middle of the space, we can appreciate a white ship with some stripes silver color around the ship, eta something small, with the capacity to lodge within it 4 people.

Who was driving the ship, was Alex, who was speeding to see his leader of the Galactic Space Police, Phoniex, to recruit him for the Tournament of Power, but as he sailed, his mind began to remember what happened about a hour.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"NO, NO, NO, NOOOO !, NOT BEING DEEPLY, I WILL GO TO RECRUIT IT! ", Exclaimed very angry at Yoshimi, when he saw how he spoke to his Goddess of Destruction, he quickly bowed as if in apology ._

 _"Well ... ..I'm going to my planet to be able to go to check planets in which there may be candidates for the tournament", Chang mentioned as he walked away from them a bit._

 _"Yes ... ..I will also do it, see you Chang, we are in contact", said Yoshimi while she left Chang._

 _"Ok, Kai Kai", Chang mentioned to later leave, when he left, Yoshimi again paid attention to Alex._

 _"I know you're desperate and worried about our Universe, we all are", said with understanding Yoshimi "but as I said before, she is very good at hiding and making surprises, and even more because she can make her Ki can not be detect, it will be a very strategic think"._

 _"But ... ..but ... It's mistrustful!", Said Alex desperately looking for an excuse not to recruit her._

 _"Inserious? ", Asked Yoshimi while raising an eyebrow "and would it be for ?"._

 _"WHY SHE IS A CRIMINAL, A THIEF ..."_

 _"... Are those the reasons why you do not want to go see her? Or is it because of the past that you have with her? ", Yiang interrupted Alex, who had listened to him and kept his words._

 _"Listen to Alex ... ..don't let the past affect the future ... ... especially if it means that all the living beings of the Universe 16 ... .. men, women, children ... .. some newborns ... die because of this tournament ", Yoshimi said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder._

 _The mentioned one began to think, and without saying anything else, he nodded._

 _"Besides, I remember, you were friends," Yoshimi told him._

 _\- ... ..Yiang, took the planet "life" -said Alex ignoring the last words Yoshimi told him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Alex recalled that after that, Yiang took him back to the planet "Life", since there was his spaceship, and immediately left the planet to the main facilities of the Galactic Space Police.

But while sailing, without noticing, his hand began to touch the scar of claws that had almost all his face.

He would have continued with his thoughts, if it was not that he was seeing at this moment the great general base of the Galactic Space Police.

It was gigantic, since it was a large space base, about the size of a small moon, of a silver color. He also observed how many ships entered and left the base, the ships were of different sizes.

Afterwards, he sailed a little until he arrived and landed at the base, more specifically on his space bridge, where the bass, and was received by another police officer.

"Hi Alex," the policeman greeted with respect, while he waved back.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Leader is?".

"In his office".

Alex nods, and begins to walk towards the corridors, while walking, he observed several of his companions, some taking some prisoners to transfer them to different jails, depending on the crime they committed and while walking, the Okamis that he had previously trapped a few hours ago They saw him and tried to attack him, but the other policemen stopped them in time.

When I stop walking down the corridor, to reach the central area of the S.E.G, where it was constituted by several offices and receptions that recorded crimes, where people could report any crime, and where it was connected to other areas.

Although he was surprised that there was a lot of movement, since there was almost no movement, and he saw how some of his teammates were very worried and somewhat frightened, but for the moment decided to concentrate on the recruitment for the tournament.

Alex continued walking, where the great reception was, where the extreme crimes were denounced, and the most qualified members, were in charge of those crimes, up there was the same symbol of the plate of Alex and of any Police, and just behind the great table, was the receptionist.

"Hi Maya", happy greetings to the receptionist, she is a humanoid cat, called the species " _Neko_ ", although there was great variety of this species, since she was a black cougar, honey eyes, and a colored dress blue.

"That Alex, how long without seeing you", Maya greet him happily.

"Well, the truth, hey, Phoniex is in his office?", Asked Alex somewhat hurriedly.

"Of course, although I do not recommend that you bother him, since recently ... _"he"_ escaped from the ship and transported him to his prison", she said very worried.

Alex opened his eyes in surprise, and took away both of his angry hands that he felt right now.

"Great, if the Tournament was not little, " _the_ " achievement escape", thought very annoying and anguished.

"And what do you want to see Phoniex for?" Maya asked.

"It's an important issue, but would you do me a favor?" Alex said as she pulled out a piece of paper with a name on it. "Could you look for this person, and then tell me where she is, please?"

Maya received the paper.

"Yeah sure".

"Thanks", said Alex as he retreated to an elevator, and inside he pressed a button to climb to the top.

When the elevator reached its destination, which only constituted a small hall that reached a room, he went directly and touched.

"Go ahead," said a voice inside.

Alex entered the room, where it was a modernist office, with two rooms next to it, a small plant, and sitting at a desk, was Phoniex, who was a person with the same suit of Alex, except to have colored clothes completely black, and the metal chest is also white, like gloves and boots of the same color, a layer of white, and inside the coat is red, a white helmet, a black visor , in which you could not reflect well what color your eyes are, this being could be appreciated that it has great musculature.

"That Alex, Maya informed me that you wanted to see me, what do you want ?, I do not have much time", said Phoniex while reviewing some files, while Alex sat at the desk.

"Well, you see Phoniex ... I'm here to recruit you for a Martial Arts Tournament", when he said it, Phoniex saw him confused "you'll see recently, accompany Yoshimi and Changa to see some combats from other Universes, and a Tournament will be held where decide the best Universe among 10 representatives of each Universe, and we need you".

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested, I have a lot to do", Phoniex said while going back to work, although that worried Alex.

"The tournament can help you train and meet powerful opponents, it must be very interesting for you, since you are a Sayaying", Alex I try to convince you.

"I told you no," said Phoniex seriously, which anguished Alex a lot.

"Please Phoniex, you are the most powerful Sayaying in this whole Universe!" Alex said desperately, but upon seeing Phoniex's serious look, he quickly tried to correct his error, but it was too late.

"Ok, what is it that really happens ?, you would never ask me desperately to participate in a tournament, if the thing was not life or death", Phoniex spoke with authority "so tell me without lies".

Alex gave a sigh of surrender and prepared to tell the whole story.

"Well what really happens is ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 6**

On the planet of Champa he began to investigate if Hit had nine brothers, but unfortunately not, so he better started contacting Botamo and Magetta to train for the Power Tournament, and he would have continued, if it was not for Fuwa to call him saying that they had finished to have the Kaioshin a meeting, so he decided to better contact the other Gods of Destruction to bother them a little.

"Hey, all of you!" I say Champa through the center of Vados "I find out that the Kaioshin have just met, I hope he is not plotting any trap for the Tournament?", I mention it with mockery.

Some Gods to hear the words of Champa, some looked at him with malice, others seriously and others somewhat annoying.

"I would not commit that great lack of respect", answered Yoshimi seriously.

"There would be no beauty in those dirty acts," Jerez said.

"Who, Qui, Qui, Cheating, never, Zenon Zama would eliminate us if he comes to know", I mention Quitela with mockery.

"BIP, BIP, BIP", the God of the Destruction of Universe 3, made some noises.

"Mosco sama said", " _Why did not you call the God of the Destruction of Universe 7?_ ", translated his angel, Campahri.

"Right, why Champa?" Now Jerez asked confused.

"Who, your mortal was the one who proposed the Tournament of Power, Bills is now an outcast!", Quitela replied very happy and laughing a little.

"Son Goku is your savior, if I had not proposed the Tournament, and all of you would have been eliminated", I mention Vados to all the Gods.

"Son Goku, it's very annoying!, His attitude in the fighting was very disturbing! "Cried Sidra annoyed.

"I agree", intervened Ramoosh (D.D.10) "His attitude was disrespectful in front of Zenon Zama, it is unforgivable!", I mention the last of something exaggerated.

"Well, I see beauty in that man," Jerez said of him.

"Je, Universe 7 will not be an opponent for Universe 11, the Pride Troops will defeat everyone who gets in their way", Vermouth assured confidently, gaining an annoyed look from most of the others.

"It is not good that you ensure the victory already, if you still do not know your opponents and unless you have not started the Tournament ", said Yoshimi to Vermouth.

"You may be right Yoshimi ... if it were not that I have a secret weapon", the one mentioned, I answer very confident.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

Back in with Alex and Phoniex, the first one told him everything about the tournament and the consequences it would have if they lost.

Phoniex got up from his desk, trying to be calm with the situation, but right now he turns to turn his back on Alex and let him see the stars through his window he had.

"Now I see why you ask me to participate in this tournament," said Phoniex seriously.

"Yes, then Phoniex ... ... I count on your support?", Alex said in a hurry and anguished.

The aforementioned turns around to again sit in front of the desk.

"You know very well as Leader of the SEG, my duty is to protect all the living beings of the whole Universe and to make sure that there is in the Universe, a better future for future generations ... .. I agree to participate", said with a Little smile, while extending his hand to Alex, to be able to shake them.

And Alex returned the smile and accepted the hand gladly.

Thank you very much Leader, said Alex with gratitude.

"Not that ... and, Who are our colleagues ?, and in these moments, how many are we ?".

"Containing us ...", Alex put a hand to his chin thinking, while Phoniex waited for his answer- "... two", said something embarrassed, while a drop of sweat went down his head.

Phoniex when listening to him, almost falls from his chair.

"But neglect ... .I'll go immediately to try to recruit someone else".

"Well, I hope you accept, and that it is strong to be able to fight against those subjects that you say are at the level of the Gods, I only hope that there is not someone stronger than them ", said as he got up from his chair.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure that teamwork and a good strategy, we will overcome them and especially having you on our side and besides, I doubt that there is anyone capable of equaling or overcoming the power of the Gods", said Alex trying to be optimistic.

Before Phoniex answered, someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me Leader, I've already placed the person Alex asked me to look for," Maya said through a speaker on Phoniex's desk.

"Very well, can you tell us where?" Phoniex said, activating the horn.

"Although ... I warn you that it is not a good place and the Galactic Space Police is not welcome", there is something anguished and worried.

That left the two pensive, since there were very few planets in which P.E.G. It was poorly received, since they have always cared about any species that exists, and they always made sure that there were no corrupt police officers in their ranks.

"Where is he?" Alex spoke now, whispering that it might not be on a specific planet, he asked the Gods to be on any planet, except the one he's thinking about.

"She is on the planet _"Forgotten""_.

Just as she named the planet, Alex hits Phoniex's desk with her head.

"Damn my luck ... .. why is there?", Alex thought desperately.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 11**

Toppo and his friends had just fulfilled their mission, which was to annihilate a monster and its owner, as they frightened the inhabitants of the planet, they in the spaceship of the Troops of Pride, Toppo told his companions Dyspo and Kasheral , about the Tournament.

"Asique that's what happens ... Power Tournament, what a terrible idea!", Dyspo said worriedly.

"It counts with us for the Tournament", I assure Kasheral "but ... to protect our Universe, we have to eliminate others, it is not very comfortable".

"If I know, and to be able to enter the tournament, I will make a call to all the other Troops that are on other planets", said Toppo.

"To secure our victory in the Tournament, we need Jiren's help," Dyspo said now.

"Yes, he must be training right now", answered Toppo seriously.

At several kilometers where they are, in the middle of space, we see the mentioning man in the lotus position, meditating while a red aura covered him.

 **( youtube/watch?v=9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story and I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King** **and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	6. Merry Christmas and Favor

**Hello to all my readers and writers, this is just a message from this writer wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, my blessings for you and your loved ones: D**

 **Leaving that aside, I ask you a huge apology for my great delay that I have had with the next chapter, I really wanted to give them a gift for you, but unfortunately, that may not be possible: (**

 **The only thing I can ask is patience ...**

 **Oh and before it's over, a writer asked me to do a questionnaire for him and also to help him do it, ask himself "How?", The answer is in asking my readers too, so if they answered the following questions, they I'd be very gratefull;**

* * *

 **1 ° Who is your favorite villain of Spider-Man ?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Scorpion

Electro

Kraven

Vulture

Rhino

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _2 ° Who is your favorite villain of Kung Fu Panda?_** _Excluding Tai Lung, Shen and Kai._

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Crocodile bandits

Wolf Bandits

* * *

 **Thanks again, and I hope we see you soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I hope you spend it and you are having a great time in these special days and I also wish you Happy and Happy New Year 2019, that all your goals can be fulfilled.**

 **Well, apart from wishing you that, unfortunately I bring very bad news ... a few days ago, more precisely yesterday, my computer was stolen.**

 **As they read it, they stole my computer, the same one I was working on, and I kept all my files of this story, as in the others, and these days I hope to acquire a new one these days to continue writing ... It will take me a long time to remember and recover my documents again.**

 **For that reason, please ask for patience with me, I really regret it ... before I finish, I will do a questionnaire about, "Which of my stories will be published or updated first?", So if you want to see this story before the others, go vote.**

 **The survey will close on January 2, 2019.**

 **See you and really, I hope we see you soon.**


	8. 6- Arrival to the Planet Forgotten

**Once again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **I am very sorry for the delay, but I am back to bring you this story that you liked a lot, and as compensation, you will know a little more about Universe 16 in general.**

 **Also, remember the message of chapter 3, where I said that I really liked a character that appeared in the Power Tournament and that I will include it in Universe 16, well it will appear in this chapter.**

 **Without more to say, we begin.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Arrival to the Planet Forgotten**

 **Rencuentros**

After the Gods of Destruction had just spoken to each other, in Universe 6, Fuwa went to see Champa to find out what he could do or to have some plan, but Champa declared that he was in charge of everything.

"So, are you sure you are in charge of recruiting all the warriors for the Tournament?" Asked Fuwa, confused to Champa.

¨Ja, ha, ha, ha, I did it before for the tournament that was against the Universe 7, careless¨, answered Champa totally confident.

¨I'm counting on you, I'm really counting on you¨, expressed Fuwa totally scared.

¨You're the Kaioshin, try to relax! Do not worry¨, Champa answered something funny.

¨I can not help it, all of us can be eliminated¨, said Fuwa in his defense.

¨Champa sama, we already have in the team Hit, Botamo and Maggeta, now contact with Kyabe?¨, said Vados.

¨But of course, to fight against Son Goku, we need sayayings to fight against sayayings¨.

"Sure," Vados said as he hit the floor with his staff, so that it would shine, after a few seconds, Kyabe appeared on the staff.

¨Hello Kyabe, a while since we saw each other¨, said Vados, and Kyabe on the other side, I turn to see her, so that they were face to face- we hoped that you could help us again to compete in another tournament, but now Organizes it ...

Vados was speaking, but suddenly, Champa took his staff away, so that he would see Kyabe well.

"Hey, we need warriors stronger than you!" Champa shouted to Kyabe. "I want Sayayings, give us more sayings!" - Champa shouted, and Kyabe involuntarily recoiled when he heard the great demand of his God of Destruction, because finding Sayayings who are stronger than him, was something extremely difficult, almost impossible, since no one has managed to reach stage 1 of Super Sayayings, except for him.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

We can see Alex banging his head on Phoniex's table, and the one mentioned just missed him.

"Is everything all right with you? I hear sounds of blows," Maya asked on the other side of the line.

¨If we're fine ... thanks Maya¨, answered Phoniex ¨by the way, who is the person Alex asked you to look for ?, and how did you find her so fast?¨.

¨That's easy, it turns out that she already has a criminal record on some planets ... besides, she only murdered five people just two days ago¨, said Maya seriously, in her mind, surely Alex wanted to find her to bring her to justice.

Alex, hearing that, put a hand to his face.

"Why do not you surprise me?", Alex thought with resignation and at the same time with sorrow.

"Send me your Maya information, and that would be all," said Phoniex seriously.

¨Enseguida, it will take a few moments¨, she answered to him, while she cut the communication and sent the history to the office of Phoniex.

"And, who is the warrior that the Goddess Yoshimi Sama, personally I entrust to you to recruit her in the Tournament and that maybe she is our future companion?" , Asked Phoniex as he sat at his desk.

¨You'll know when you see your file, besides ... you already know her, because of my past with her¨, said Alex as she got up ¨well, I'm going to the planet " _Forgotten_ ", I will try not to attract attention¨, said while walking to the exit.

¨Yes, be very careful, since the news was known that ... well, you know who was captured, all the criminals, mercenaries and assassins of the entire Universe, are doing what they please knowing that now he was going to being in jail ... I feel bad for them, because if I ever found them, execution would be the most merciful option I could offer to those who do not comply with their rules, "said Phoniex seriously.

¨Don't care I'll be careful, oh! Before I forget, "Alex said as he searched for something inside his armor." Have this for you, "he said as he left a gray sphere on the table.

¨What is this?¨.

¨Yiang recorded the exhibition bouts through his staff, it occurred to him so that the other members of our Universes could study those battles and the warriors of the other Universes, especially that subject of the Universe 7 called Son Goku, that without a doubt it will be a powerful opponent¨, Alex answered the question to Phoniex ¨very good I'm going, see you¨, he said as he left Phoniex's office.

¨A by the way, when you see and hear what the warrior of Universe 11 will say, that he is a leader of a Space Police class in his Universe and hears what justice is for them ... I will only tell you that you will be very disappointed, " Alex warned Phoniex before leaving the office completely.

Phoniex was confused by those words, so before watching the recording, and checked his computer, since the history of the possible partner for the tournament was already downloaded and when he opened it, he saw who it was and gave a sigh.

"Oh Alex ... I hope you're not clinging to the past yet", thought Phoniex thought seriously.

Already in the central offices, Alex said goodbye to Maya and the aforementioned told him to take good care of himself, and he agrees. And it began to run at a moderate speed direct to its ship, since it knows perfectly that the planet "Forgotten" is in the limits of the Universe.

When he got to the space bridge, he was about to get on his ship, but suddenly ...

¨Police !, Police!¨; I call the attention of Alex a human between 20 to 25 years, eyes of hazel color, thin complexion, half-blonde skin, blond hair at the height of his shoulders. Her dress consists of a jacket and a skirt that reaches her knees in a somewhat dark blue and a white shirt that had not buttoned the buttons above, revealing a little her skin, but not enough for her I saw your chest ¨sorry I'm Christine, reporter of the news " _Galaxy_ " I just want you to answer a couple of questions¨.

¨I'm sorry, but I do not have time¨, answered Alex somewhat hurriedly.

¨Please, travel a lot to be able to interview a policeman like you, I promise you will be quick¨, Christine said kindly.

¨Ehhhh, it's okay, but be quick ¨, said Alex turning around better so that both were face to face, and Christine took a small recorder in her lap.

¨Thank you very much, as you know, just 1 week ago that you P.E.G., who caught the leader of the clan " _Lin Kui_ ", how do you feel? ¨, asked Christine while bringing the tape recorder to Alex.

The aforementioned had to feign happiness, because if it was discovered that he is now on the loose, the P.E.G. they would have a terrible reputation and panic would erupt in the Universe.

¨The truth is a great achievement, since to catch the most wanted criminal of the whole Universe, means two steps further to avoid more tragedies in the whole Universe¨.

¨And now, what about the great controversy that arose because of his decision to send him to a prison and not bury him 5 meters under the earth?¨, Christine asked very neutral.

¨It was the best ... if it was the best, because if we executed it, we would not be different from the criminals¨, answered Alex seriously.

¨Are you sure it's the best?¨.

¨That has always been what has characterized the Galactic Space Police¨.

¨Excuse me ... but seriously I want you to answer with sincerity, many have lost their loved ones, have lost everything they had because of the clan " _Lin Kui_ " and hoped that by catching their leader, you would bring justice¨, said Christine now seriously.

¨Justicia ?, What kind of justice and example we would give to make those kinds of examples? ... Tell me one thing, the PEG, we take care of protecting every living thing in every corner and implant justice ... .. true justice, and also who are we to do those acts ?, Who deserves to die ?, What kinds of people decide that ?, and we do not simply, because simply, it is not right¨, when I finish explaining Alex his opinion , Christine sighed.

¨I'm Christine from the news program Galaxy, end of the interview¨, I talk to her tape recorder to stop recording, then I keep her tape recorder and she gave a sigh again.

¨Listen ... Alex ... ..yo, I'm sorry if my questions were ...¨

"Do not worry Chrstine, I know you're just doing your job," Alex said a little more calmly, since both Alex and Christine are good friends.

¨You know one thing, I could never pay you properly when you saved my life in that terrible shooting that happened years ago on the planet ... ..¨, Christine was talking as she looked into Alex's eyes, but the man interrupted her.

¨You know very well that you do not owe me anything, I just did my job as a police officer ¨, said Alex happy ¨ you know Christine, I do not want to be discourteous but, I have a mission that ...¨

"Do not say more, go save more lives, thanks for everything," Christine said happily as she hugged Alex a little, when the hug ended, she started to leave.

Alex when he made sure that she left, got on his ship and headed towards the planet "Forgotten".

"Alright, I know it will take me an approximate 7 hours trip and I do not have time ... ..but if I activate the turbo thrusters it will only take 1 hour, but my ship will be so overheated that I will have to wait a long time to use it again ... ..but I have no other option "thought Alex while activating some extra propellers that were in the ship, and as soon as he turned them on, the ship began to go at full speed towards the planet.

¨Also I can not attract attention with my police armor, just and see me and want to kill me, I hope I still have my clothes stored¨, said Alex as she got up from her chair and went to a small drawer by the console of her ship and see if the clothes were mentioned.

"Great," he said as he pulled it out so he could change his clothes, while he put the ship on autopilot, although he had to hurry, since the ship could not keep up on autopilot with that speed it carries.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 7**

While Goku was in charge of recruiting the warriors for the Power Tournament, at Bulma's house, Trunks and Goten were trying to calm the newly born Bulla inside the house, and while outside, Bills were still eating while the old man Kaio shin and Whis was just watching him.

"I can not believe you're still eating," Whis said funny to Bills.

¨Hm, with the danger of being eliminated, I have to take advantage¨, Bills justified while devouring another piece of meat ¨in addition, you say that recruitment is going well, right ?¨.

¨Right, Goku has recently recruited his friend Krillin and his wife¨, Whis answered him.

¨And adding with those who went to the Exhibition Tournament, and Vegeta, we already have 6 warriors, more than half needed and that is not even half the time established for the recruitment¨, said Bills somewhat confident and happy.

¨7 Billss ama, Goku from the beginning recruited his friend Piccolo, but his son still does not know that he is going to participate, I think both will have a hard training to exceed their limits, "Whis told Bills, and this alone She gave a smile, but quickly removed it when she heard the baby's tantrum.

"Everything would be perfect, if it were not for that brat," Bills said, already annoyed, but then the three of them saw how a light appeared before them, to reveal itself to Shin.

¨Excuse me for the delay, and check all the planets, but nobody is able to compete in the Tournament ...

¨Not care, we already have 7 warriors¨, Bills interrupted Shin ¨and Goku is already going to recruit the leftovers, I do not care who they are, only with the condition that they win the tournament ¨, said it before taking A bit of juice.

¨Uffff, it's a relief¨, Shin said more calmly ¨by the way, changing the subject, I can not understand a thing about the Universe 16¨.

"And what would it be?" Whis asked confused.

¨How is it that they could survive Zenon-Zama, just for a planet?¨, asked Shin confused.

¨You do not even know that, you still have a lot to learn¨, said the elderly Kaioshin looking with some disapproval.

¨Yes, as you can not know something so simple¨, Bills also told Shin, although to be honest, he did not know either.

-Well, to answer Kaioshin, you remember the level of mortality that exists in every Universe, he explained to Whis, and he assent- if the level of mortals is very low, you think it is terrible, when a Universe reaches level 0 , it is because there can no longer be intelligent life or any kind of life ... ..at that point, the Universe is considered desolate and is automatically destroyed, to prevent the other Universes from suffering the same and their Gods are eliminated equally.

¨What, destroyed!¨, Shit Shin scared, but seeing that scream covered his mouth quickly ¨sorry ... but what do you mean for the other Universes suffer the same ?¨.

¨I mean, if the annihilation of a Universe is caused by a kind of disease, demon, etc., the Universe is destroyed to prevent it from "spreading", as it were, to the other Universes ... ..when we thought that the Universe 16 suffered the same fate as the others, miraculously, a planet almost on the edge of its Universe managed to survive, and on that clear planet there was life, which caused Yoshimi sama and Chang sama to survive alike¨, explained in detail Whis .

"When this is over, I'm going to force you to study younger," said the elderly Kaioshin to Shin, which caused him to get nervous.

(0) (0) (0)

And while they had their talk, in the Sacred Palace, Goku asked the help of Dende and Mr. Popo, to take him to the exact place to find No. 17, and these to know everything about the Tournament of Power, They agreed to help him, and now the Temple is in motion to go to where No. 17 is located.

¨So 17 is responsible for protecting the animals that inhabit the island where it is ?, wow, really has changed¨, expressed Goku while sitting on the ground and enjoying the trip, and while on the way, Dende told him the story of # 17.

¨Yes, but do not get confused, although now he is dedicated to taking care of the island, he is still very powerful, in fact, now he is much stronger than he already was, if he were still our enemy, it would be very worrying ¨, Express Dende .

¨Huh?!, Seriously?¨, Asked Goku confused.

"Yes, lately you've been very busy with space matters, you have not had time to pay attention to some things that happen here on Earth," Mr. Popo replied, and as he spoke, the Temple stopped for a moment.

"We're here, but before he leaves, do you know a boy with great talent and a martial arts prodigy who lives in a town near here?" Dende asked Goku as he approached the shore.

¨A child ?, not for nothing¨, Goku replied as he got up.

¨He has great fighting and power skills, but he is so young that he has not even noticed¨, Dende told him as he stood on the shore and looked down and Goku followed his example.

While down, more precisely in a humble and small town that was dedicated to agriculture, livestock and fish, was so humble that even their houses were made of wood and thatched roofs. In one of its central roads, a boy of between was walking, brown skin, of low and thin stature, dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on a shaved head, wearing a traditional tunic from his village, which consisted of a brown top with one shoulder and white pants tied with a white belt. The boy carried a wooden bar on his back and at the ends he had some straw and also on his back he was carrying a small baby.

¨Waaaaah!, Waaaaah!¨, The little baby began to cry, making the child scared and worried a little.

¨Already, calmly¨, said the boy while trying to reassure the baby, when he did, he began to continue on his way.

"When he's a little older, you should teach him the correct way to control and use his power," Dende told Goku as they continued to watch the boy.

¨But that's not my specialty, and why me?¨, Asked Goku confused.

¨Why ... he is the evil incarnation of Majin Boo¨.

¨What ?! ¨, Goku yelled in total surprise, and in his mind began to emerge memories of the fearsome enemy and demon who was once Majin Boo, and had it not been for one of his most powerful techniques, he could never have won .

¨Remember that the soul of the evil incarnation Majin Boo was reborn in a human, for he is seeing it¨, said Dende seriously, leaving Goku speechless ¨His name is Oob, remember it please¨.

Goku looks down to see the boy again, who is now known to be called Oob.

While downstairs, Oob kept walking, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him, so he turned up in the sky, where he felt they were looking at him. Although Obb did not know it, the look of him and Goku were connected, as if in the future they would meet and maybe, and only maybe, in the not too distant future they would be master and apprentice.

"Okay, I'll remember it," Goku said seriously.

"Okay," said Dende, nodding, then he pointed to his left. "On that island, he's 17.

¨Ok, thank you very much for the trip and help them both!¨, Said Goku, saying goodbye to both of them and as he flew in a dive and straight to the island mentioned, when he arrived on the island, he landed.

¨Perfect, now to look for No. 17¨, Goku said seriously, until ...

¨Rays!, CAN NOT BE, I DO NOT KNOW HOW IT IS No. 17!¨, Goku shouted to the four winds.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

In the middle of space, we can see a solitary planet, this one was a crimson red and something black, the strangest thing is that there was no other planet around it.

But right in space, a vortex opened and in it appeared Alex's ship and began to fly towards the planet, which is known as the planet "Forgotten".

When arriving at the surface of the planet, more specifically to a city class, since there were only very few buildings and of those few it seemed that they are about to collapse, and its sun was of a crimson tone that being sincere, it gives fear of those who only visited the planet, even if only a demented one wanted to stay here.

The ship landed in a totally dark alley, and after landing, a camouflage field was activated on the ship to hide. When Alex made sure no one was watching, he opened the hatch of his ship and under it, we can also see that Alex now had totally different clothes, now he has a basic hat and a biker vest in black colors, with a skull of white color behind the vest, a white short-sleeved shirt, light black denim trousers, black tennis shoes and finally, gloves without fingers of black color.

When he was walking down the alley, he saw that among a nearby dumpster, there was a human with pale skin, an obese complexion, between 40 and 50 years old, his clothing was somewhat torn.

Alex worried something, because if someone saw him, it was almost certain that he could steal his ship, but he seemed asleep, so he got closer to him.

"Look, sir, are you ..." Alex said moving him a little, but as soon as he touched him, the man fell heavily on the ground, Alex worried, put his fingers on the man's neck, and at that moment he did not feel any pulse.

"He's dead ..." Alex said, but when he saw the hand of the man holding something, Alex took it off to see what it was, what he was grabbing was a small bag that contained a class of small crystals of intense red color combined with Orange, he did not have a hard time recognizing what he was holding in his hand.

"Crimson crystal ... damn it, why do many like to consume that kind of crap?" Alex said annoyed as he threw those strange crystals into the garbage can.

In another situation, he would try to check where he came from, to destroy the place, but he did not have time, they will have spent more than the fourth time to recruit the warriors for the Tournament, and there were only two warriors representing Universe 16, including him.

When he finally left the alley, he saw how there was a little movement in the city.

"The planet _" Forgotten "_... also known as the" _planet of the forgotten_ ", here some criminals, mafia bosses, assassins, mercenaries and even assassins come here to spend time, close deals between them, get rid of their" trash "and to hide from the PEG, or there are also cases in which some want to flee from their past or just try to find are no laws, there are no rules, the only rule that exists is to survive at any cost ... ..the PEG has always tried to restore order, but we never achieve it ... well, I better not concentrate on that, I have to find it as soon as possible ", Alex was submerged in his own thoughts and started looking at all the places Near the area, while walking, I saw many street fights, many barros, and many spices that were totally rude.

But as he walked, his eyesight was in a specific place, when approaching a kind of square, there was a large fork, but the gloomy thing was that three skeletons were hanging, these skeletons were two Okamis, and one Sayaying for its They could see that they had been hanging for months because of the horrible plague that they amended and their clothes were all worn, but they could identify the clothes, which were from the Galactic Space Police.

Alex came a little closer, and read a sign that the Sayaying had on his body.

" _P.E.G are warned_ "

Alex simply bowed a little, in a sign of respect for them and wishing they would find peace.

¨AND DO NOT RETURN IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO BE OFFERED!¨, Alex heard a shout up close, and saw a few meters away as a humanoid bear, also known as the " _Kuma_ ", this era of totally dark skin was throwing to a "Kitsune" to some garbage dumps that were nearby, then the kuma strongly closed a steel door of a somewhat small building.

Alex had a strange feeling and thinking for a few minutes, he decided to go see what was there, so he decided to go to the building and knock on the door.

¨If you have Units, show them to the camera and if you do not have, you better leave¨, say a voice behind the door, then Alex gave a sigh and among his clothes I take out a class of small silver tables and show them to the camera that was by the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal the old Kuma again.

"Units," the bear said as he extended his paw, and Alex gave them to him. "Very well ... come in, and enjoy the show," the Kuma said as he let Alex enter.

Alex nods and goes down a few steps, while I was down I could hear cries of emotion and very strong blows.

When I completely lowered the stairs, Alex saw how many species looked down as they shouted excitedly, in the front there was a table with names on a blackboard and lots of units as well and below was a fight developing in a small combat area.

Alex immediately knew that this place gave illegal clandestine struggles for the kind of environment that there was.

Place approached the shore to see the fight, but the last thing he saw was like a red-furred Kuma with several scars all over his body and a black chord was breaking the neck of a humanoid pig, this species is known as "Buta."

The body of the Buta fell heavily to the ground and the Kuma began to boast of his victory, some spectators began to proclaim it and others got angry, since they have totally lost the bet.

"An impressive victory for our champion, if you think that was ..." was speaking a human in the middle of the sand, but is interrupted by the Kuma.

¨It is an example for everyone, that I am unstoppable ... ..if there is someone who can beat me, come on! I can against everyone!¨, the Kuma said arrogantly.

Many of the warriors who came to compete here, all were intimidated by that Kuma ... well, almost everyone.

¨I can easily beat him¨, said a feminine and very confident voice.

Everyone turned in direction where the voice came from a small dark corner, then they heard that from there they began to hear footsteps to come out of the shadows, as they approached and revealed themselves to everyone, it was a " _Neko_ " with an aspect of a cat, tall stature, with a very slender and formed body, has two different shades of fur; a purple coat on the back of his body and a light purple coat on the front of his body, he also has dark stripes on his face, yellow eyes, red claws, big ears and something that Unlike the other "Nekos" is that she has a small nose like that of humans and has hair, her hair is dark purple and short, her clothing is made in pants very close to her body with a belt color silver , boots of the same color of medium high heel, also has a bra of black color and of long magas, her bra exposes all its thorax and also relieved something its chest, has bands of silver tines in both wrists and ankles and a class of necklace black around his neck.

¨You ... haha, do not make me laugh your cat, you can never win me! ¨, the mocking Kuma shouted, while the Neko jumped to stand in front of him.

"Who would say you're just a stupid fool who does not accept a fight?" , The girl said mockingly.

The Kuma was very angry about those words.

¨You'll pay him very car¨, he said furiously as he put himself in combat position.

¨Ok ... ..the fight of our champion against ... ¨, said the presenter while he saw the Neko waiting for his name.

"My name does not matter," Neko said as she got into combat position as well.

Start! "Announced the presenter, while almost all the viewers said that the Kuma crushed that Neko, others began to whine for how sexy the Neko was, but Alex saw it seriously.

"I found you" he said seriously to see her.

The Kuma arto of waiting, it was sent towards the Neko hoping to hit to him, but only its blow never arrived since the Neko disappeared suddenly.

"What?" , Said the Kuma before feeling a blow in the stomach.

"What's up? It's all," Neko said with mockery.

"Damn!" The Kuma shouted and tried to hit her, but she deftly stepped between his legs and then hit him on the knees, they were so strong that they managed to kneel the Kuma.

¨Ahhhhh! But what a disgust ...¨

The Kuma was speaking, but stopped his prayer as he felt a lot of pain in his neck and all the spectators were surprised, the reason was that the Neko was placed in front of the Kuma and his left hand, his claws lengthened a lot and now he They were going through the entire neck of the Kuma.

¨Je, heh, heh, what's going on ?, the cat ate your tongue? ¨, Said Neko as she laughed psychopathically and pulled her claws from the neck of the Kuma, and it fell heavily to the ground.

"No ... it can not be, the champion has been defeated by ..." the human began to speak, but suddenly the Neko was gone.

Everyone was looking for her, and Alex included, but then she saw how a shadow headed for the exit and he quickly followed her.

Outside the establishment, Alex began to look for her desperately since he could not let her escape, but he saw how she entered a small alley, so she ran to it, but as soon as she entered, there was no way out.

¨It could not be, maybe there will be ...¨, Alex was talking but he heard how someone ran after him and hardly managed to avoid the attack of the Neko's claws that was directed to his face, but Alex could not help falling.

¨I do not know who you are to follow me, but I do not care ... get up to tear your face¨, said Neko seriously and with a touch of mockery at the end.

When Alex heard that comment, several memories of the past arose, so she decided to control her emotions, in order to face it.

¨And why do you want to tear my face again ?, If you already did it a long time ago¨, Alex said, to the Neko's confusion, Alex got up and turned to see the Neko face to face.

The Neko when seeing Alex, could not avoid its face of surprise when seeing it.

¨Hello, it's been a long time ... Hop¨, Alex said the name of Neko seriously.

 **(youtube / watch? v = 9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story.**

 **As you may have noticed, Hop is the warrior that I included in Universe 16, the truth, she became one of my favorite characters. Tell me, were you expecting that character who would be in Universe 16 ?, I would like to know.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King , Kito 7590 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**

 **And the next chapter will be sooner than you think ;)**


	9. 7- Link between Goddess and Mortal

**Once again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **As promised, the chapter arrived as soon as possible, heh, heh, heh.**

 **Without more to say, we begin.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Link between Goddess and Mortal**

In Universe 4, more precisely in what is the planet of his God of Destruction, Quitela was locked in a dark room while he was sitting and in front of him was a sphere, anyone who saw it, would say he is analyzing in detail to the warriors representing their Universe for the Power Tournament, but ...

¨Demons! I lost!¨, angry shout Take it off when you see it in the sphere as a slender and horrendous purple Garo towards a triumph pose while at his side there was a big and muscular mouse on the floor with spirals in the eyes, the annoying one took some cheese sandwiches that he had around him, while with one of his hands, he pressed a button on a control he had in the other hand, and waiting a few moments, the Mouse and the Cat stood at the distance of another.

¨ _Second Round, Peel!_ ¨, was heard as a voice sounded inside the sphere, and as soon as he said it, Quitela started playing again.

¨Excuse me Quitela Sama, I do not want to be rude, but, what should not be recording and verifying the recruitment for the tournament ?, instead of playing video games¨, I advise his angel, Cognic, who was standing next to Remove it

¨A moment ... ¨, Quitela said between teeth while pressing buttons and after a few minutes ...

"Yes!", Shouted Quitela contentedly while the mouse posed triumphantly in the sphere.

"Already?", Cognic said seriously.

¨Ready, now if, and careless, I called Ganos and he is on his way to see me since I will ask him to participate and he will do us a big favor¨, Quitela said while eating other sandwiches.

¨Okay, but what about the ...¨

¨You worry too much Cognic, to see the exhibition bouts, I realized how the Universe 4 will rise with the victory Qui, Qui, Qui¨, said funny Quitela while laughing at the end.

¨And how will we do it?¨.

¨What, easy, using the brain¨, said Quitela smiling ¨since all the Universes will only be guided by the power for the Tournament, we will use other than that, a strategy without equal¨.

¨And that would be?¨.

¨To know all our adversaries Qui, Qui, Qui¨, said Quitela confident and stopped.

¨What do you mean by…

¨You neglect, then you will understand when Ganos comes, a good strategy always have plans, that will be my Plan S, and my Plan A will tell you after finishing my game¨, Quitela said before restarting his game, all before the look resigned Cognic.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

On a snowy mountain we can see a wooden cabin that was on top of the mountain, the house was rustic and small, but we will concentrate on the interior of a house, since in its living room, there was a small table with a tea warming and sitting next to the table is a young human, the human is between 22 to 24 years old, dark skin a little stronger than Alex, ruby red eyes, snow white hair, his hair is loose that only It goes up to the neck and ends in tips, its clothing is made of loose red pants, black boots and the top, only has white bandages around his chest to cover it and also has bandages on both arms , these begin from the beginning of the elbow to reach the palm of your hands. As a physicist, he had a totally athletic body and even too much, because by only having bandages that protected him from his chest, he left exposed his chest that was completely marked and his arms also showed the incredible muscles he had, but despite that I had a completely good figure.

When she saw how her tea was, she served it in a small wooden glass, and then took a little.

¨Ahhh, there is nothing better than a good tea for a hard workout¨, said the girl happy while savoring it, but her moment of happiness stopped when she heard someone knocking on her door, she missed started walking to the door and when she opened it ...

¨Hi Hykari, I like to see you ¨, Hykari, the girl's name, was surprised to see Yoshimi and Yiang in front, but her surprise was quickly changed for happiness.

¨Yoshimi sama, Yiang!¨, Hykari said happily and was about to bow when suddenly felt his body was attracted to the arm of Yoshimi to give him a hug, Hykari to feel it, could not help but return it.

After a few seconds, Yoshimi parted.

¨I see that you are still just as beautiful¨, Yoshimi said giving a smile, and in his eyes he showed great affection.

¨Please, do not say that, that's not true¨, Hykari said with a little blush on her face.

¨You know very well that I'm not lying, you're the perfect combination of physique, strength and beauty¨, Yoshimi said while with his hand he approached and touched a piece of Hykari's hair on his side to put it behind his ear.

¨Thanks¨, Hykari said with a sincere smile and also, full of affection.

¨Hem!¨, Yiang cried voluntarily to attract the attention of Yoshimi and Hykari, and they turned her to see.

I hate to interrupt this meeting, but unfortunately, this is not a normal visit, since we have a favor to ask Hykari- quiet Jiang said, as though she wanted to be out of this pretty scene witnessed, and she could not Yoshimi interrupting with the Tournament of Power around the corner.

¨Of course, but pass, they will always be at home¨, Hykari said kindly while Yoshimi and Yiang followed her, until they reached the dining room. Hykari served Yoshimi some tea while they both sat on their knees at the table.

¨That tea looks delicious¨, Yoshimi said.

¨And wait for him to try it¨, said with a smile Hykari while taking a sip and equal Yoshimi.

¨You're right this delicious, do not you want Yiang?¨, Yoshimi asked the aforementioned, who was standing next to her.

¨At the moment no, thank you¨, I answer with courtesy Yiang.

¨As you like, and I'm glad that both are here¨, said Hykari happy.

¨We also, but ... unfortunately, I would like it to be in another situation¨, said Yoshimi seriously.

¨What's going on?¨, Hykari asked confused.

¨Only a few hours ago, we went to see Zenon Sama ...¨

¨The King of Everything?¨, I ask even more confused Hykari.

¨Well, you see ... ..¨, haci Yoshimi began to explain to Hykari everything that happened in the Tournament of Exhibition, the Tournament of Power, the rules that will be in it, but especially the consequences of losing the Tournament.

¨Really you and Chang can not talk with Zenon sama to reconsider about the tournament?¨, Hykari asked seriously.

¨I doubt very much that he listened to us, when he wants something, he gets it¨.

¨Hmm, well, at least the 16th Universe has a chance to survive¨, said Hykari resigned.

¨ Yes, that seems¨.

¨Although there is something I do not understand,¨ Hykari said, drawing attention to Yoshimi and Yiang, ¨if that subject of Universe 7 has given all the low level Universes a chance to survive with the Tournament, why are they blaming him, or are they furious with him and with Universe 7 ?, after all, if he had not proposed the Tournament, they would all have already been Destroyed¨, he ended up explaining his Hykari point of view.

¨Even I do not know, I guess because they are scared and some of my fellow Gods are looking to blame for their own mistakes they made, in this case, not doing their jobs well with their avowed universes¨, somewhat resigned Yoshimi .

¨Yes, you have a good point, though ... you have always done a great job as Goddess of Destruction¨, said Hykari giving a smile to encourage Yoshimi, the aforementioned returned the smile.

¨Thank you Hykari, partly it is not true, but thanks ..., then, I count on you?¨, Yoshimi said as he got up, although he already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it.

When he said it, Hykari got up and knelt in front of Yoshimi.

¨Lady Yoshimi, always have my support, and I feel a great honor to come to recruit me in person and even more for putting this great weight that is participating in this tournament, of course I said¨, seriously Hare had closed Hykari while His eyes, then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, looking up, witnessed Yoshimi who saw her with great affection.

Standing Hykari, you know perfectly well that you do not have to do that with me- Yoshimi said kindly, and Hikari got up.

¨You know, the proposal that I made you so that in a future you are the New Goddess of the Destruction of the Universe 16, still it continues in foot¨, Yoshimi said.

¨Thank you, but again I have to reject it¨, Hykari said with a smile ¨and besides, I thought that this position is already reserved for the student of Yiang ?¨.

¨Alex can be a good warrior and without a doubt, he is a good candidate to become God, but he still has a lot to learn ... and Yoshimi insists that you be the new Goddess¨, Yiang term with a smile.

¨I plead guilty ¨, Yoshimi commented, causing him to release a small Hykari laugh upon hearing the explanation.

¨I see, well, I'll think about it¨, said Hykari.

¨Okay, I also want ...

¨Excuse the interruption Yoshimi Sama¨, interrupted Yiang to Yoshimi of respectful anera, ¨ but has a call from Chang¨.

¨Of course, sorry for asking you but we ...¨

¨I understand Yoshimi, while talking to him, I'll go to prepare more you¨, said Hykari while he grabbed his teapot and walked to the kitchen, once he left Yoshimi turned to see Yiang.

¨Communicate it, surely it will be for the recruitment¨, said Yoshimi and after a few seconds, the image of Chang appeared on Yiang's staff.

¨Hello Chang, how's the search, you already found good candidates to participate in the tournament?¨, I ask with courtesy Yoshimi.

¨Before answering, I would like to know one thing, is that more than a quarter of an hour has passed for the Tournament, but because we only have two warriors to represent us, I hope that Alex is not taking all this lightly situation?¨, Chang asked seriously, and although more than trying to hide it, it was seen that he is angry and tried not to scream.

¨It's not that, Alex is delaying because I asked him to recruit a warrior who is very strong, fast, skillful, and who also has the ability to not be able to detect or read his Ki¨.

¨You say you can not read your Ki ?, ok, that's very good, it will undoubtedly be a good strategic piece¨, said Chang more calmly, ¨And about the search ... I'm not doing well, since there are few strong warriors that compete in a Tournament of this great magnitude, and of those few they require of their arms to fight, so that almost none is apt to compete in the Tournament¨.

"Almost?" Yoshimi asked confused.

¨Yes, since I managed to find a strong Sayaying, it is not as strong as Phoniex is, since the Sayaying has just reached Stage 2 of Super, but it is a good candidate¨,answered Chang doubts.

¨All right, I'll contact Phoniex to go and recruit him, since it would not be fair for Alex to take care of all the recruitment¨, Yoshimi said seriously.

¨Yes, you're right, and how are you doing in the search?¨, Chang asked with doubt.

¨To be honest, I did not look, because I asked Hykari to participate in the tournament, and she accepted¨, Yoshimi said with a smile.

"Hykari ... if it's an extraordinary option," said Chang, pleased and with a smile, "we'll see each other, and anything, we're in communication.

"Sure Chang," Yoshimi said as he made a small bow, so that in the end Yiang cut the communication.

¨Do you want me to contact Phoniex?¨, Yiang asked Yoshimi.

¨Yes, please, the sooner the better¨.

Yiang nodded, but before he used his staff, it began to shine and the aforementioned began to examine him.

¨What happens Yiang ?, is calling Chang again¨, Yoshimi asked when he saw Yiang saw his staff.

"No, it's not Chang, it's about Quitela sama," Yiang answered seriously, and upon hearing that, Yoshimi was surprised as she did not expect to receive any calls from any of her fellow Gods, as they are all focused on recruiting their warriors and it can not be said that between her and Quitela they had no friendship, since, among all the Gods, Quitela is one of the least that Yoshimi likes.

¨What do you want? he said seriously¨.

¨Says the one who wants to talk to you¨.

After a few seconds of meditating, Yoshimi made a decision.

¨Okay, communicate it¨, after saying those words Yoshimi, Yiang nodded and then project with his cane what was Quitela and his Angel, Cognac at his side.

¨What do you want Remove it?¨, I seriously ask Yoshimi.

¨Qui, Qui, Qui, straight to the point, I like that¨, said funny Quitela.

¨Well, I doubt it's just to greet me, especially with the tournament that will soon be held¨.

¨You're right, and it's about the Tournament of what I want to talk to you¨, said Quitela more seriously ¨since I want to ask you a personal question ... How do you go with the alliances?¨, I ask grimly the last.

 **(youtube / watch? v = 9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story.**

 **As you may have noticed, the chapter was something short, or good, it is compared to the previous one, but I'm just recovering from what happened a few months ago, but I wanted you to know that the story has not been abandoned and I hope Soon continue it.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King , Kito 7590 and all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**

 **And the next chapter will be sooner than you think ;)**


	10. 8- Psychopath Warrior

**Once again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **Some asked me, What are the links that I leave in each chapter ?, well the first links are the opening that I use or can use to start with the chapters, and if by chance you can not see them, the first one is Opening 1 of DBS , sung by Adrian Barba and Link 2 is the opening 2. Well that just wanted to clarify, but if someone advises me to put another opening song, you can tell me for a review with full confidence.**

 **The purpose of fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **C** **hap.8. Psychopath Warrior.**

¨Haber, let me see if I understood, Do you want Universe 4 and 16 to be a team for the Power Tournament?¨, asked Yoshimi to Quitela.

¨But of course, he said, why not, it's more than obvious that our united Universes will be the winners together, and the truth, do not forget what I told you¨, said Quitela calmly.

¨And do you think Zenon Zama and Dashinka sama allow a draw ?¨.

¨They never commented that you could not, Qui, Qui, Qui¨, answered Quitela confided.

Yoshimi was meditating on the words he heard from Quitela and what he had said before, although of course, knowing his fellow Destroyer, he knew perfectly well that it was a deception.

¨You really think I'm naive, right? ¨, Yoshimi said neutrally to Quitela, and the mentioned one got confused.

¨What do you mean?¨.

¨Please remove it, you know what I mean, if you want to form an alliance ... but just to eliminate the Universe of Bills, the Universe 7 in the first place, did you really think that you would believe that Bills and Shin said that They hate the 16th Universe and because of that, they would eliminate me as soon as the Tournament begins and you would hope that when you barely hear it, I would send all my warriors to attack them, and we will do your dirty work¨, Yoshimi clarified annoyed.

¨Really believe me, Bills said that ...¨

¨And you keep insisting, I will not get in the middle of you two ... and even if we worked together to eliminate Universe 7, and we did it, I'm very sure that you will tell your warriors to eliminate mine at the first opportunity present, or am I wrong?¨, As soon as Yoshimi finished explaining, an annoyed look came from Quitela.

¨I suppose that the opportunity of the 16th Universe to survive, you spoiled it ... well, I am very sure that you will regret not forming an alliance with the Universe that won the Tournament, the Universe 4¨, said angry Quitela, to then cut off the communication between them two.

As soon as Quitela cut off the communication, Yoshimi sighed in annoyance.

¨Don't worry, he did his best, remember that Quitela is the most trickster God of all¨, said Yiang giving her support.

¨Thanks Yiang, but is it just that, do you really think that two Universes or more, are tied, would there be a chance to draw?¨, Yoshimi thought aloud and just when Yiang was going to answer him, they heard footsteps approaching them.

¨I do not think so, of what little I hear, although Dashinkan did not mention or specify that two or more Universes are tied, Zenon Zama could be very angry with what happened and especially if he considers that he is being very "fun" the tournament, he would not accept that their fun ends that way, the most certain thing is that it forces the Universes that decided to stay in Tie to fight among them to know who will win or in the worst case, decide to eliminate all the Universes¨, I speak Hykari that appeared with A tray with tea and placed it on the table.

¨Inserious, you would be a magnificent Goddess ¨, said Yiang nodding his head in approval.

¨One of that I have never doubted¨, mentioned Yoshimi while smiling at Hykari warmly, which would cause the aforementioned to blush.

¨Thanks for your words, please, enjoy a good tea to calm your nerves¨.

¨Oh, no thanks Hykari, but we ...¨

¨If you allow me, I could invite and recruit a student that I have, I admit that you have a lot to learn, but I guarantee you do not fail, trust me¨.

¨Mmm, I see that now the student becomes a teacher, okay, take a little, but just for being you¨, said Yoshimi happily as she sat down again ¨and also, tell me about your student you have¨.

"But of course Lady Yoshimi, she knows I'll do anything for you," Hykari said, nodding and sitting down.

(0) (0) (0)

In Paneta ¨ _Forgoten_ ¨, more specifically, in one of its many Barres, this Bar had an old theme, in comparison to those that were more modern and it was also simpler, some of the beings are playing pool, others were betting in the letters and others only drank and ate.

But sitting in the bar, was Alex, he looked from time to time the entrance of the bar, maybe he should not have told him he was waiting for her in this bar, but what else could he do? He wanted her to I felt comfortable and confident to keep her from talking and to reveal that he was really a GSP, the last thing I wanted was to get attention.

"Here's a jar of beer, with an extra head," the bartender said as he handed Alex a wooden jar, the jar looked like it had a lot of foam on top and the man nodded.

"Help me with a Blue Berry Martini." Alex listened as someone behind him spoke to the bartender, although he did not need to turn around to know who he was. A few seconds later, Hop sat next to the bartender, insecure, he went to prepare it, while leaving the two of them alone.

They were both without saying anything, it was noticeable the great tención that they had between the two, from time to time they gave small glances, but without saying anything, Alex gave a sigh of frustration while he saw his jar, maybe it was not a good time to take, but he learned that he needed it, and not only to know the consequences that will have to lose the tournament, but by the woman who was sitting next to him.

Alex without saying anything, began to take from his jar, he began to drink it as if its content was actually water and before it had been in the middle of the desert.

¨Ey quiet, you're taking it as if you knew it's the end of the Galaxy¨, I mention with mockery Hop, but shortly after he said it, Alex stopped drinking and began to have a little cough, reacting how he was taking his beer.

¨Ja, you always ... the funny¨, said Alex trying to calm down, Hop just shrugged by what I hear.

"Here is a Blue Berry Martini," said the bartender as he handed it to Hop, the Martini consisted of a small thin glass, its contents were blue and a blueberry was on a toothpick that had the drink.

Hop took his drink and it took a little.

¨What's nice to see you again, how's it been? ¨, Hop said as he turned to see Alex but he ignored her.

¨Well, if you ask, I've been fine, passing on my favorite planet, making money, and destroying whoever gets in my way¨, barely and he said it, Hop started to laugh funny, and Alex simply saw her upset.

¨Do you know ?, This reminds me a lot of the past, how long when you and I go to a bar together, who would say it, right? ¨, I mention Hop while taking another sip and Alex just saw her upset.

¨Oh, why that face, and ignorance ?, Do not tell me you're upset and you hold a grudge for what I did to you in the past, hey was ...¨

¨I do not want to hear your explanation, and no, to say annoying is to be short¨, Alex finally spoke annoyed, then he let out a sigh of annoyance.

¨I come to ask you a favor¨, barely and said it, Hop saw him surprised.

¨A favor ?, Oh, now I'm all ears¨, she said as she took her toothpick with the berry, and then eat it and Alex again took from his jar, but this time more moderate and quiet.

¨There will be a Martial Arts Tournament where several Universes will compete, and you are one of the ten representatives that Universe 16 will have¨, Alex said seriously, she could not yet say everything about the Tournament, what she least wanted is to alert her to the consequences to lose.

Hop was meditating for a while, and it was also strange for him to come and tell him just that, but as he saw through the eyes of his companion that he urged him to respond positively, he decided to take advantage of the moment.

"Mmm, it's okay, I think I'll participate," Hop said with a shrug, and Alex saw her surprised.

¨Seriously?¨.

¨Yes, but only if you tell me you need me¨, Hop said with a mocking smile, Alex and I listen to him, he put annoyed face and indignation.

¨What !, but ...¨.

¨None of replicas, you know that, not only do you have to do that, but you will have to kneel¨.

¨What !?, seriously do you think that I ...?¨.

¨Then I will not participate¨.

Alex saw her angry and more when Hop gave her a mocking smile, Alex without saying anything, stood up and knelt in front of Hop, then he saw as she extended her hand to him and made gestures with his eyes, Alex understood that more I wanted him to do it, so he took her hand from her gently and gave her a little kiss on her hand.

¨Please ... .Hop, I need you, "said Alex teeth, embarrassed and feeling humiliated, and even more when he saw some people making fun of him.

"Oh, how cute," Hop said as he watched Alex sit down next to him, then she had a brilliant idea, seeing how Alex was willing for her to participate.

¨But I will not participate¨, Hop said with mockery and took his Martini, which earned an annoyed look from Alex.

¨Excuse me? You said that ...¨

¨I said ¨ I think ¨ what I will participate, I never confirm it¨, interrupted Hop while giving him a mocking smile.

¨Listen, I'm not for games, Yoshimi Sama clearly asked me to recruit you¨, Alex said angrily.

"Yoshimi sama? Do you speak of the Goddess of Destruction ?, ha, that you have fallen under the lies¨.

¨It's not a lie, when I lied to you?¨, Alex said neutrally, and Hop had no reason to reply.

¨Ok I believe you¨.

¨Yes ... ..asie tell me, what do you want to participate ?¨.

"Mmm, interesting proposal," Hop said as his finger used it to scratch his chin.

After meditating a while, Hop already decided.

¨There are three things; First, I want five million units¨.

Alex has heard that, almost gave him a heart attack, that was certainly a lot of money.

¨Ok, you'll have it ¨, said Alex while shaking his head thinking about how to get all the money, maybe he would ask for a loan to Phoniex.

¨Number two; I want a last model ship that can not be detected in the police radars¨, if with the previous request Alex started to get upset, that last one made him angry.

¨Sorry?¨.

¨You heard me, I want a new ship, I give you your beautiful face not your ear, heh, heh, heh¨, Hop said mocking and laughing, what Alex's anger would increase.

¨Very well ... What is the third ?¨.

Hop made signs for him to approach, Alex approached carefully, but Hop made him sign to come closer, the mentioned came closer, for when he was close enough, Hop put his face next to the mentioned to be able ...

"Ah!" I scream in surprise and with a little pain Alex as he immediately left Hop while rubbing his ear.

¨Why did you bite my ear?! ¨, Alex said annoyed as he watched as Hop ran his blue-green tongue through his fangs.

¨I wanted to know how you reacted¨, said without giving importance Hop, before the affected one could answer.

No, but he already showed, my last request is ... "Hop made signs for him to come again, Alex did it more carefully and distrustfully, and then just listen to what Hop whispered, rose from his nod.

¨What!¨, I shouted shocked and surprised, which earned a few looks inside the Bar, which made him to sit down again.

¨You heard me, my last request for me to compete in the tournament, is that you erase all my history of you already know where¨, said Hop smiling and shrugging, while she was calm, Alex was the opposite, now he was smoking in his ears.

¨You! ... You !, Do you really think that I have the authorization and permission to do that?!¨, He said indignant and furious.

¨No, but I do not care, I do not know how you do it, but you'll have to erase me from your "black list", Hop mentioned smiling as he took back from his Martini, which made Alex's anger grow more.

¨Well, forget it, I'll never do that¨, Alex said furiously as he turned his back on Hop.

"You do not know it's impolite for a man to turn his back on a woman," Hop said mockingly, but when she saw how she was ignored, she got up.

¨Get the Martini to him¨, Hop said to the bartender while pointing to Alex ¨well, then I will not participate, what disappointment Yoshimi took to find out that you could not recruit me¨, I mention with mockery and then leave the Bar.

Alex I hear the last thing she said, and yes I get very angry, but she had a good point, he assured her he was going to recruit her and that will do, even if it means ...

"Your account," said the bartender as he gave Alex the bill, barely and he saw it, was perplexed what the Martini cost, he read, it cost more than four times as much as any drink.

¨You always know how to get away with it¨, Alex thought angrily as he put the Units in the Bar and started to walk to the exit.

¨I love seeing them together again, they have always been my favorites¨, Alex listened as the bartender spoke happily.

Alex without saying anything, he left the Bar and ran to catch up with Hop, seriously he needed to hurry up for the recruitment for the Power Tournament, because it is very sure that the other Universes do not go around with antics or ridicule to be based on his recruitment of Your Warriors.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 2**

In a very colorful city, full of lights and color, many people, but especially girls, were formed outside a large theater, the theater was very colorful and had huge screens showing the interior and occasionally one that another ad

And an ad appeared where it said, " _Do you have enough beauty to compete in a Martial Arts Tournament to fight against the horrendous villains of the other Universes that threaten the existence of the Beautiful Universe? Come and show us your power of Love!_ \- Yes, when perishing, their Gods were not at all discrete about the Tournament of Power.

Inside the Theater, we see how there were several people watching the auditions and the judges were the Gods of the Universe 2.

¨That terrible, the casting to find our warriors is going very badly¨, Jerez said while he was carving his eyes annoying.

"Although that might have been different if you had recruited those powerful warriors that just happened," Sour said as he watched with people leaving the theater.

¨But Sour, they do not have beauty, how can they represent the beautiful Universe 2 if they do not have beauty?¨, said Jerez confused and at the same time indignant.

¨Jerez Sama, we have to get warriors, although these do not have beauty¨, when Sour just said it, Jerez covered her mouth horrified.

¨What kind of universe that is at the top of Beauty and Love would not bring warriors with beauty to represent us?¨, Jerez said indignantly.

¨And above all, to be beautiful and young girls¨, said Peru while watching as a girl climbed up to do her casting.

¨Let's see if that girl has beauty, she said, I hope there will soon be someone with enough beauty to compete in the Tournament or we will have no other choice than to recruit horrendous ones¨, Jerez said worried.

And while outside the theater, all the girls formed days were excitedly waiting their turn to pass and talked among themselves about how to show their beauty to Jerez Sama, but on a roof of one of the buildings very close to the theater, was a humanoid girl, she was tall and slim, her skin is light gray, eyes bright purple, pointed ears, her hair is pale blue long, which is tied with a long ponytail, and two strands in front . Her dress constitutes a leotard with purple and black neckline, and black bracelets that start from her elbows to her wrists. And behind him, has black wings on the outside, but inside is violet.

¨But what beauty !, This is the perfect opportunity for the Maiden Squadron that waited so much so that they can expand their Power of Love to all the Universes !, The biggest dream of Sanka!¨, said the girl very excited for Then open your wings and fly to a certain direction of the city.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

Alex and Hop were walking down a dark and terrifying alley, heading for some apartments.

To summarize the story, Alex agreed to all terms, but on the condition that she let him rest in his apartment, since he really was tired and wanted to return the technique that Hop did, but surprisingly, she accepted.

Alex walked without saying anything, and immersed in his own thoughts, since he knew Hop, he knew perfectly that the girl respected his privacy, so why did he agree ?, Maybe it's just for her to get her money and ship guaranteed or it will be why….

"Hey, wake up, we're here", Alex stopped being immersed in his thoughts when Hop spoke to him, he saw that they were in front of a completely neglected building, and it even looked like he was about to collapse.

Hop entered him, followed by Alex, once inside, they started to climb the stairs and as they climbed, Alex saw how many thugs were fighting, others smoked inside and others consumed crimson glass, which Alex saw them angry, but I could not do anything to stop them.

After a few minutes, both reached the 9th floor and as they walked in the corridor, where a light went off at any moment, giving a chilling appearance, after a few anguished seconds, Alex watched as Hop opened the door of his room.

The room was completely black, its windows were almost covered by blinds and only consists of a sofa, a coffee table and two rooms, along with a small kitchen.

"Your apartment is very ... gothic," Alex said as he walked inside and sat on the couch.

"As I like it," Hop answered neutrally.

"Hey Hop, by chance, do you use Crimson Crystal?" Alex asked indifferently, but also in a disturbing tone, what Hop caught and decided to have fun.

¨No, I do not consume it, it hurts my figure, or what do you think? ¨, While Hop said it, she started rubbing her abdomen, which earned her a covert look from Alex.

"I see you," Hop said mockingly, and an annoyed Alex turned around so she would not see her.

Once he had a little fun, Hop went to one of the rooms.

¨In a moment I return, do not open the curtains, do not open the door, and most importantly do not touch my beer! That last¨, Hop said as he pointed his finger at Alex.

"Do not worry, I do not drink much," Alex said as he shrugged and sat back in the chair.

¨But in the Bar you did not show it ¨, Hop said as he started to walk to what was a door, but halfway stopped ¨ah and, by the way, I did not know you were still worried about me ¨, said it in a burlesque tone , and it showed a smile that formed on her face, but as she was turning her back to Alex, he did not notice.

Before Alex answered, Hop entered the room.

The aforementioned gave a sigh of despair for the discomfort he felt inside and was restrained by not shouting, seriously Hop always drove him crazy, but Yoshimi asked him to recruit her and, in addition, although he did not like to admit it, but Hop's ability could be a good strategic piece for the Tournament, but seriously, that woman always put her patience to the test. Her arrogant temperament, as always she got away with it, her eyes of deep hypnotic yellow color, her so soft fur, her tender big ears, her slender figure, her perfect curves, her well-formed legs, her big two and developed ...

¨But what the hell!¨, he thought angry and outraged to see that he had that kind of thoughts and some not so holy.

He could not trust, he just could not trust her, especially because of the way she ...

¨Hey !, come a moment¨, Alex heard as Hop called him, and the no choice, went to the room where she was and just opened it, to be surprised was to stay little to what Alex felt ...

(0) (0) (0)

- _¨I am the Leader of the Troops of Pride, Toppo!, The small evils, the bad mediums and the great evils !, All types of evils, will be destroyed before my fist of Iron Justiciero! ..._

 _Pum!¨_

Phoniex paused the sphere where the exhibition matches were recorded, and although he already had knowledge about the whole video, he wanted to see it again to see if he could find any kind of weakness to the Warriors of the Universe 7,9 and 11. But when listening to the words of what Justice was for the Warrior of Universe 11, if I had to describe it with a word it is ...

"Disappointing," he said angrily and seriously Phoniex while shaking his head and then getting up from his chair and seeing the stars he had in his window.

¨But I do not blame him, after all, I also had those stupid thoughts a long time ago¨, I mention with badly found Phoniex while still seeing the stars, after a while of looking at them, his eyes focused on a small photographic frame that he had in his desk, without hesitation he grabbed it and smiled when he saw the photograph.

"I have to talk to him," he told himself.

"That would be fine, but first I need you to do me a favor." Phoniex, hearing a voice in his mind, quickly became alert.

"Who are you?" Phoniex asked directly.

¨Quiet, I am Yiang¨, Phoniex to hear that name, he calmed down.

¨Excuse Yiang, I had something in my mind that I did not recognize your voice¨, I mention it seriously.

¨Didget, I understand and I come to deliver a message from Yoshimi Sama and I hope you do¨.

"Whatever it is for you, and I'm sure it's about the Tournament," Phoniex said as he crossed his arms.

 **(youtube / watch? v = 9qdfzkW_MNc)**

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives.**

 **And thanks for continuing with the story.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to;**

 **The Great Fossil King , and all the others who are reading it.**

 **The last link is the song Haruka also sung by Adrian Barda, I really love all the songs he always sings.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	11. 9- Recruitment of Young Warriors

**Once again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **I'm very sorry for the delay, he thought.**

 **The purpose of fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap.9 Recruitment of Young Warriors.**

In Universe 16, we can see that Hop was reclining comfortably on the sofa in his apartment, also that his eyes were closed and his head was backed on the sofa, his bare feet were massaged by a furious Alex, he was very immersed in his work that he tried to do as quickly as possible. Hop enjoyed that session, not only because he was an extraordinary masseuse, but because of the humiliation for which he was making him pass, since they arrived at his apartment, he was looking for some way to stay by hand for letting him stay, he just had to think of a little to know what he wanted.

¨Enserió, you should stop being a policeman and dedicate yourself to be a masseuse¨, Hop said mocking, then open his eyes and raise his head a little to see it - do not forget to massage between your fingers.

Alex nodded angrily, and began also to massage her fingers, he could not believe that again she got away with it.

¨ _You do it for the Tournament, you do it for the Tournament, you do it for the Tournament ..._ ¨, he thought the annoying and trying to calm down.

¨You enjoy it very much, right?¨, Alex said as he felt anger building inside him.

Hop as an answer, gave a funny and mocking laugh to him.

¨That's OK?¨, Alex asked a little fed up.

¨Mmm ...¨, Hop made a move to think about it, and just crossed in his mind another idea-

¨Yes, I think so¨, Hop said with a shrug, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief, as I finish ...

¨Now it touches the shoulders¨, Hop said with mockery, receiving an unfriendly look from Alex,¨What ?, Do not you want to rest in this apartment and not participate ?, Forward, do not do it¨.

For a moment Alex did not think it was a bad idea to go and think of someone else to compete in the tournament, really hoping that Hop put his patience to the test, a great patience that was strengthened by Yiang's lessons. But he knew perfectly well that there was not much time left for the Tournament, and it is better to recruit an acquaintance than a stranger ... even though this one is known to leave a scar on his face all his life ... and at the same time on the inside .

Alex let out a sigh of despair, stood up to comply with the order reluctantly. Hop straightened his back so that he leaned against the back of the sofa and let him do his job, his magnificent work.

"You do not know how much I hate you right now," Alex muttered.

"I know you love me," Hop said mockingly, but his mocking smile took off, to then express seriousness "although you deny it, I can see in your eyes that you still love me.

Alex stopped her work suddenly and her gaze was lost, her hands parting from Hop's soft shoulders, as she closed her hands making him crackle his knuckles.

Hop turned upwards with an arrogant and burlesque smile, but that smile disappeared when her companion went straight to the bathroom, leaving her completely alone.

¨Pff, idiot¨ whispered Hop angry.

(0) (0) (0)

In another planet of Universe 16, more precise in a village that is on an island, the village was somewhat rustic because of its wooden constructions attached to the old, apparently, those who lived here decided to be more ancient than modern .

But the fact that the houses were old, if there was modern technology.

But we concentrated in an alley, where from the air Hykari arrived, after having talked with Yoshimi Sama and Yiang Sama, now he was to recruit his student.

¨If I do not want to attract attention, I will have to walk ... although surely she is working¨, Hykari said to herself, and started to walk calmly.

Hykari walked through the crowd without stopping at her destination, despite the fact that some people saw her surprised by the clothes ... or rather almost the lack of clothes she had, but I do not know all that, since she had a mission to fulfill.

Hykari kept walking, until he came to a store on the main street, in fact, it was bigger than any other store they had. Outside the store you could see glass displays with very beautiful dresses.

When she entered, we can see that the store was impressive, it was completely full of spectacular clothes made of silk and other materials, each dress and garment was different from the previous one, not only in color and design, the most interesting thing is that each garment was designed for any type of species; as a small hole in the back, for the Saiyan, wider for species such as the Kuma, others where they were seen to be designed for species with wings, and many more.

While Hykari walked inside the store, he saw as some ladies buying clothes, it was even fun to see how his companions carried loads of clothes, while they followed their girls, and it was fun to see when they on each side that passed, they saw a new clothes

Hykari shook her head to concentrate, she did not have much time ...

When I arrived at a large counter, where was a young Okami with gray fur, with a lighter vertex, white in the areas of the face, chest and lower part-

¨Hello, good afternoon, are you ...¨

¨Didn't care, we have what you want¨, said the Okami while watching Hykari attentively.

¨What?¨.

¨Leave it to me, we will find decent and at the same time beautiful clothes for you¨, Okami said with a smile, which made Hikari get a little annoyed when judged by her clothes.

¨Don't worry, I'll take care of her¨, said a female voice behind the Okami, who spoke to her was a young humanoid alien, yellow skin, her hair is long and curly brown with a blond lock, violet eyes , slim build. Her attire is a purple skirt that reached to the knees and at the top had the pattern of lilac stars, also had purple boots

¨What do you mean, Zoe?¨, Okami asked confused.

¨I know, careless¨, said the girl named Zoe, she gave a smile to the Okami, which she also smiled at him, then left to attend to the other customers.

¨Do not know the pleasure of seeing her again teacher¨, Zoe said to Hykari while making a small bow.

¨You know you can only tell me by name¨, Hykari mentioned with a smile, but then it was erased, because he had to go straight to what came.

¨Zoe, I know you're at work, but can we talk ?, I need to tell you something¨, when Zoe heard those words full of seriousness, she knew that it was of the utmost importance.

¨Of course, follow me¨, Zoe said as she took Hykari to a more remote part of the store, where there were no people.

¨What do you need? If it is to increase my training, I am willing to do it¨.

"No, it's not that," Hykari said as she let out a sigh. "Before I tell you why I came, you promise me not to be alarmed.

¨Ok ... I promise¨, Zoe said confused.

¨Well, you'll see ...¨

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 6**

In outer space, Kyabe led his ship to the planet Sadala, where he planned to recruit a powerful warrior, which could help to ensure the victory of the Universe.

But even though his face reflected seriousness and concentration, inside he was too worried and afraid for the Tournament of Power.

¨I never imagined that it would fight for the survival of the universes ... no matter how strong Hit is, I do not know if he can beat 80, especially if they become as strong as Master Vegeta ... the key will be the other warriors. In that case, there is no better choice than ...¨, he thinks determined and worried as he accelerates to his destination

When arriving at the planet, Kyabe lands in the middle of a forest, where there was a small cabin, while he sighed and came down from his ship, also thinking about how to give the news of the Tournament, he approached the door and played softly.

¨Rensou san, I'm Kyabe¨, he said kindly, but as soon as he said it, he heard something hitting, the worried man quickly entered the cabin.

Just upon entering, he sees as a mid-middle-aged Saiyan, he was holding onto his leg and his face reflected pain.

¨Rensou san!¨, Kyabe said worried as he ran towards him.

¨I'm sorry, when I heard your voice I forgot my legs¨, Rensou said while smiling to avoid that the young man in front of him stopped worrying.

Cabba sighs since I forget that problem that Rensou had of his legs.

¨Let me help him¨, Kyabe said while helping him to sit down.

¨Thanks Kyabe, always so kind, do you like some tea?¨.

¨There is no discomfort ?¨.

¨Contigo, none¨, Rensou said as he got up carefully with a cane, which he had and then served Kyaba a little Tea.

¨Thanks¨, he said while receiving the cup.

"For how long without seeing you," he said as he sat down, "I heard about your great deeds, now you are the ace of the elite squadron of Sadala's defense forces¨.

"That's because you trained me, captain," he says, smiling gratefully and a little embarrassed.

¨Ja, you'll say former captain¨.

"Yes," Kyabe said sadly.

¨I found out that you have a new power, how about you show it to me?¨, Rensou asked interested.

¨Sure, "he said as he left the cup and got up, then he starts to accumulate energy, and then giving a shout, he went on to become Super Saiyan

¨Oh ... it's a great extraordinary power!¨, Rensou exclaimed surprised, since it was the first time he felt a great power coming from a Saiyan

-While you protect this universe, it is certainly safe¨, he said proudly and confidently, but when he heard it, Kyabe looked down and transformed himself, since he knew perfectly well that it was a complete lie, the 6th Universe was not for Nothing safe with the power he had, much less if he finds someone as powerful as Hit and Master Vegeta.

"About what you just said ..." Kyabe said seriously, which made Rensou confused. After a quick explanation ...

¨What?! The Universe is in danger ?!¨, Asked completely surprised Rensou and shocked to hear about the Tournament of Power.

¨Please, participate in the Power Tournament, we need your skills¨, Kyabe begged, while bowing.

¨But I already retired Sadala's Defense Force, besides, my legs ...¨, said the worried one while watching his legs.

¨Although it is not as strong as before, it is a pitched battle against 80 warriors, their experience in combat will be of great help¨.

¨You overrate me¨, said the distressed one.

¨Please, our universe is in danger¨, Kyabe said in a pleading tone, but Rensou only denied with his face.

¨I can not carry a great responsibility of great magnitude and above all, I will be only a burden for the team¨, I confessed with regret, Kyabe understood and was going to retire, but ...

¨But if you are looking for a great warrior, take my sister Caulifla¨.

¨What?! Are you referring to Miss Califula ?!¨, Kyabe asks surprised

¨Do you have something wrong?¨.

¨Aaammm no, that's not it, is that his sister and I do not get along very well¨, say the somewhat nervous confess.

"Jeje can be any criminal and is somewhat rebellious, but my sister's power surpasses me with magnitude," he said proudly.

¨Inserious?¨, Kyabe said surprised.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

¨WHAT?!, THE UNIVERSE WILL BE ... ", Hykari covered Zoe's mouth with her hand, before the sentence ended.

¨Shhh, keep quiet¨, Hykari whispered to her, as even some buyers turned to see her with confusion. Zoe took the hands of Hykari from her mouth, so that she could speak in that way.

¨Nothing happens ... continue with your purchases¨, Zoe said while trying to hide her voice, so that it was not noticed that she was trembling. Luckily, everyone in the store believed him and they continued with their purchases.

Hykari sighed in relief, the last thing he needed was for civilians to know about the Power Tournament, when he turned to see Zoe, saw that she was leaning on a table and trembling.

¨Zoe?¨.

¨It can not be ... Did you think a stupid tournament will decide the fate of millions of innocent lives?¨, Zoe said with fear and at the same time furious.

¨Unfortunately yes. And that's why I'm here, I've decided that you'll be one of the ten warriors that will represent the Universe 16¨, when she said those words, Zoe saw her with amazement.

¨I ?, but ... I do not think I am capable of carrying a weight of such magnitude¨, whispered Zoe unsure of her abilities.

¨If you would not be ready, then I would not come to recruit you, much less Yoshimi-Sama would trust you¨, Hykari said in consolation, but seeing that her student was not sure, she kept talking ...

¨I know you have something important to protect, and it's just in this store ... ¨, When I speak, Zoe saw her with amazement.

¨Yes, I know, I will not judge you because of that¨, Hykari said with a smile, which made Zoe turn down to avoid seeing her flushed face, but at the same time she felt happy that Hykari accepted him.

¨Peel in this Tournament not only to secure the lives of the 16th Universe, but to protect the people we love ... those we love¨.

When Zoe heard those words, a flame of determination ignited within her, and all her doubts were cleared.

"Okay, I agree to participate in the tournament," Zoe said decisively and determinedly, which made Hykari smile proudly.

¨Very well, now we have to go¨.

¨Irnos ?, Where?¨.

¨Yoshimi gave me explanations that once I recruited you, I would take you with her, since she wants to meet you and also for us to train for the Tournament¨, said Hykari seriously as she walked to the exit.

¨Then I will meet the Goddess of Destruction ?, which honor¨, Zoe mentioned while walking to the exit, but suddenly stopped and turned to look back, then turn to see Hykari.

¨Do you allow me to wear more comfortable clothes ?, and ... ha ...¨

"Go ahead," Hykari answered as he gave her a sincere smile, which Zoe thanked giving her a smile too and ran to the counter.

Hykari waited a few minutes at the exit door, since, at this time, it was time for employees to rest and that's why the store was closed.

Hykari saw through the glass of the dress counter, as Zoe now had another dress, now she had a blouse and shorts, up to her thigh height, both are purple, gold belt, purple gloves, some tights a little transparent violet tone on his legs, the tights were degrees of a little darker stars and purple boots.

Then Hykari saw how her student was talking to the Okami who attended her at the beginning, to later witness how Zoe took Okami's hand, and then pose a long, soft kiss on her lips, she saw how Okami enjoyed the kiss and even surrounded her with her arms, so that their bodies were closer together.

Hykari instead of seeing that with disgust or disgust as some might see it, for her not, after all, you never know with love, it can be confusing and wonderful at the same time. Then he saw how Zoe was " _dismissed_ " from the Okami, that the last one mentioned gave her a kiss on Zoe's cheek, the last mentioned left the store, her face reflected happiness, and at the same time determined.

¨List?¨, Hykari asked his student.

¨List…¨

(0) (0) (0)

While that happened, in another planet of Universe 16, we see that, in a dark city, more precisely in an alley, we witnessed a gang of gangsters doing various graffiti on all the walls, many were varied, but if there is something that They characterized it as being reddish in color.

They continued with their work until they heard how Okami howled, what they knew it was time to leave. All were divided so that they did not suspect them, and just in time, since several police arrived.

Some gang members managed to escape and others were trapped, but we concentrated on one in specific, since it had a layer that covered everything, except for a tail, hinting that it is a Saijaying.

He kept running, until he decided to fly to escape the police, he continued with his route until he reached an apartment building, and then he landed in an alcove and opened the window.

Once opened, he entered the apartment, turned on the lights and took off his cloak, to reveal his appearance. He was a young Saijaying with dark skin, black hair that goes to his back. His clothing is made of a traditional armor characteristic of the Saiyans blue, belt and two silver bracelets and his shirt and socks are black.

He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was safe, and decided to relax a bit, walk a little and went to a modern record player he had, and looking for all his music records, decided to put one that he loved, putting the disc, he began to listen to the music and closing his eyes to enjoy it more ...

 _Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (ooh)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh (ooh)_

 _Ayy, ayy_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Needless to say, I keep her in check_

 _She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)_

 _Callin 'it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)_

 _Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)_

 _Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check ..._

¨Sunflower, a good choice¨, the Saijaying was scared when he heard how a voice sounded behind him, then gathering energy Ki and shooting towards the voice.

He turned, to see with surprise that someone stopped his attack and crushed him as if nothing, that was Phoniex who was sitting in an armchair.

¨I am Phoniex, leader of the Galactic Space Police¨, he introduced himself as he got up from his chair, which surprised the Saijan, not only because he heard that he is the leader of the G.S.P., but that he never heard that he was behind him.

¨It says it to me as if it were normal for a stranger to be sitting in my second favorite chair¨, he said with caution his words and at the same time neutral.

¨I'm looking for you, Takeo¨, Phoniex said seriously, the Saijan was speechless when he heard his name and at the same time confused.

¨Excuse me, I can not understand?¨, Takeo said confused. Phoniex turned to see the window, and then prepared to tell him about the Power Tournament.

¨There will be a Martial Arts Tournament, where the best of all the Universes will compete, we observe that you ...¨

"Do not say more! I'm inside!", Takeo exclaimed enthusiastically and interrupted Phoniex.

¨Wait?¨, He said smiling, it was too easy, he thought.

¨Yes, the fighting that I have in the street, are very ... simple, easy and I want a challenge for a Saijaying like me¨, Takeo said while inflating his chest with pride and at the same time a little arrogant.

¨You will certainly have them¨.

¨Super, but, a question?¨, Takeo seriously asked, Phoniex was prepared for anything that came out of his new partner's mouth, but I never expect that ...

¨What do you mean by other Universes?¨, Takeo asked confused, Phoniex rolled his eyes with the question, but could not be bothered, after all, there are very few mortals who know the existence of other Universes.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 6**

On the planet Sadala, we saw that, in an almost desert area, where there was only pure reddish stone, a vehicle of Sadala's army, he was at full speed and inside there were two Saiyan.

¨Hey, is not this place the territory of Caulifla?¨, Saiyajing said worried to his companion, who was driving.

¨This is a shortcut, and what if it is? Are you afraid of it?¨, his partner scoffed, but when he was going to answer, they both felt that they stopped suddenly, when they saw the front, they saw that someone stopped them.

That someone was a young Saiyajing with fair skin, and long hair, who ended up with spikes. Her dress consists of black shoes, some long bracelets on her wrists of the same color, loose blue pants and a pink magenta bra. Both soldiers knew who she was.

¨Stop here! If you want to pass, they will have to give us all their things¨, said the girl with a mocking smile to the soldiers.

"It's Caulifla!" The driver exclaimed angrily.

¨See ?, I told you¨, said his partner with fear.

"All of you! Take everything!" ,Caulifla began to order her group behind her, they nodded and began to unload everything in the vehicle. The two soldiers got out, and watched helplessly as they took everything, although the one who was driving saw Caulifla angrily. She realized how I was looking at him.

¨What happens ?, Do you want me to humiliate you?¨, Caulifla said with arrogance and mockery, which made him win a look of fury from the soldier.

¨Don't underestimate my power!¨, he exclaimed furiously and threw himself at her, Caulifla patiently waited for him, that when he was about to touch her, she eluded him and then threw him towards a rocky wall.

¨Je, it's completely useless¨, Caulifla said proudly while smiling with mockery.

¨It's ready!¨, Said one of his men, while carrying some boxes, she nodded and took a container of water that was stored.

¨aahhh, it's done! The next time they come, bring more things!¨, Caulifla said with mockery as he walked away from the soldiers with his group and carrying several boxes of food, medicine and one or another item or valuable item.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at what was their lair. While Caulifla sat comfortably in an armchair, he saw how everyone began to keep the objects they stole, his gaze fell on everyone, but when his eyes were on his protege, a smile crossed his face.

Then she and everyone listened as someone entered their lair, that someone was Kyabe who looked at her seriously.

¨Who are you?!¨, exclaimed with fury a member of the gang.

"He's a nobody," Caulifla said seriously, while he watched Kyabe annoyed.

¨Because you are here?¨, she said narrowing her eyes.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **So far the chapter arrives. Thank you for continuing with the story.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to** **all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence. I also clarify that here is not judged the tastes or fetishes of people, I think they will know what I mean.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	12. 10- Rival

**Once again welcome, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I only write for fun and entertainment.**

 **Hehehe, I bet you did not expect the chapter to be ready, these days I had a little free time and decided to continue with this story.**

 **The purpose of fic, is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 10. Rival ...**

In Universe 6, as soon as Kyabe arrived at Caulifla's lair, he began to relate everything about the situation of the Power Tournament, and while he was speaking, Caulifla was sitting in a throne class and eating a large piece of meat , once Kyabe finished his explanation ...

¨I refuse!¨, Caulifla said as she ate, to Kyabe's great impact.

¨But ... the destiny of the Universe depends on this tournament!¨, Kyabe says trying to convince her.

"I have a face that I care," she said sarcastically, to then take another bite of her flesh.

Kyabe knew that it would not be easy to recruit her, since Caulifla is the leader of a group known criminals in Sadala, they rob anyone who goes through their territories and hurt those who stand in the way, although she and her men never they have come to commit serious crimes, like killing.

¨That you did not hear her? He said you were going to leave, "said one of the delinquents, stroking his head with mockery.

Kyabe looked at him annoyed and for the moment he transformed into Super Saiyan making his wave of energy take him away crashing into some boxes, surprising everyone, since they have never seen anything like it.

¨What have you done?¨, Caulifla asks seriously as she stands up, but tries to hide her great interest.

"He's called Super Saiyan, if you want I'll teach you," Kyabe said, staring at her.

"Do not think I'll participate in the tournament with that," she said disinterestedly and closed her eyes.

¨Your brother, the great Rensou, told me wonders about your power, and I realize that I was not exaggerating, are you sure you want to be stuck here, when you could overcome your limits?¨, Kyabe his point of view, Caulifla opened his eyes and remained analyzing his words ...

¨Disgrace!¨, says the man who crashed into the boxes pulling a knife between his clothes.

"High," Caulifla ordered, drawing the attention of all his men. "Those are the words of an elite member of Sadala's defense forces, go give Kyabe a game."

¨Y ... Yes¨, says one of them leaving.

¨You have awakened my interest, tell me about everything about the Super Saiyan¨, said Caulifla smiling.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

Alex was thoughtfully recharged inside the bathroom, as he tried to endure the discomfort that Hop caused him, perhaps Yiang's training has also strengthened him in the mind, but the Neko always managed to get him mad.

¨Relax, relax ...

¨How do you want to relax with the fate of the universe in play?!¨, Alex heard a voice suddenly yell, which made him jump and start to be on guard quickly.

"Easy, it's me," the voice said again, Alex saw that it was coming from inside his trousers, he knew immediately who was talking to him, he was looking through his clothes for a gray sphere and when pressing it, Chang's image was shown .

"Hi, Chang Sama, I managed to recruit two warriors for the Tournament of Power," he gave his report formally, but Chang simply stared at him with crossed arms.

¨Only two others? Do you know how much is left for the Tournament?¨, Chang asked neutrally, Alex began to fear for the answer.

¨Do not…¨

¨Well, only one tertiary part remains¨, Chang said annoyed, Alex could not believe it.

¨I ... I'm sorry, I suppose ...¨

¨I do not want your apology ... you're lucky that Yiang already informed me that Phoniex has recruited another warrior and Yoshimi recruited Hykari, along with another warrior ... that gives us a total of 6 warriors¨.

¨That's good¨, said Alex happy to see that they already had more than half needed to compete in the Tournament of Power, although he felt bad that it was not thanks to him.

¨Yeah, right now I'm about to go to the planet of Yoshimi, to meet the new warriors¨, said a little calmer Chang.

¨It seems good to me ... we will both go immediately¨.

¨No, you do not¨, Chang said, to Alex's surprise, ¨I just investigated, and on the planet Forgotten there is an impressive power of Ki ...¨

¨I understand, do you want that Ki to track down, to be able to recruit him for the Tournament?¨, He said it as Alex's statement seriously.

¨Correct, send who you recruited to the planet of Yoshimi, while you entrust the recruitment¨.

¨Claro Chang, I will not fail you¨, said decided Alex.

¨For the good of all the inhabitants of Universe 16, I hope not¨, I finish your words, the projection of Chang went out.

Alex kept the dial in his pants and left the bathroom to comply with Chang's order.

(0) (0) (0)

While that was happening, on Yoshimi's planet, Zoe was kneeling in front of the one mentioned, all seen by Yiang and Hykari.

¨It's ... a great honor ... to meet the Goddess of Destruction¨, nervous Zoe said and being very careful with her words, since the least she wanted was to disrespect him, Yoshimi smiled and placed one of his hands on Zoe's shoulder , which made the aforementioned lazara look.

"Stand up," Yoshimi said, which made Zoe quickly get up.

¨It is a great honor for me to meet the student of Hykari, who I hope she will be a good teacher¨.

¨Did you care, she's the best teacher anyone can have¨, Zoe confessed while showing a big smile on her.

"It's not that bad," said Hykari, crossed his arms.

¨Well, I would not say that, I can read a good power of Ki mending in your student¨, Yiang said now while smiling at Hykari.

¨Hm, I really would like us to meet another time, but there are more important priorities¨, Yoshimi said seriously now.

¨You're right¨, Hykari said while nodding his head.

¨Yes, I plan is that once all your teammates arrive, they know each other to be able to work as a team, but since they are the first to arrive, train for the moment¨, Yoshimi gave orders to Hykari and Zoe.

Both were about to answer, but everyone saw how a spaceship landed on the planet. Zoe put herself in combat position for any surprise ...

"Zoe is not necessary, more members of her team have arrived," Yiang said as he stared at the ship, followed by the others.

They all started patiently for any warrior that came out, but ...

"Takeo arrived, the future best warrior of all the Universe!" Exclaimed the one as he left the ship with great enthusiasm, much to the astonishment and confusion of them.

Followed by Takeo, under Phoniex, while I was looking at him seriously.

¨What did I tell you about when we got here?¨, Phoniex asked seriously, while both began to walk towards the girls.

¨I know, but hey, let's fight against the strongest of all the Universes, I should be excited, since he is also a Saijan¨, explained Takeo while smiling confidently. Every woman who watched him saw it differently; with Yoshimi and Yiang, they could see that the warrior did not know the consequences if they lost in the Tournament of Power, Hykari saw him in a strange way and finally, Zoe, she looked at him with very bad eyes.

When the two Saijan arrived with the others, Takeo was quickly with Yoshimi.

¨Oh, but if you must be the beautiful Goddess of Destruction Yoshimi sama¨, Takeo said as he took Yoshimi's hand and then kissed him, ¨it's a pleasure to meet her ...¨.

"But how dare you disrespect Yoshimi Sama ?!", Zoe exclaimed angrily.

¨Damn precious, if you also want a kiss, just tell me¨, Takeo said flirtatiously, which made Zoe notice a vein in her forehead.

¨The taste is mine, Takeo¨, Yoshimi said with a smile, which made him smile too, and then start to see the place, all that before Zoe's eyes.

¨Idiota¨, she said annoyed.

¨Leave it, surely you still do not know everything that this tournament implies¨, Hykari said reassuringly, and then walk to where Phoniex was.

¨It's a pleasure to see you again Phoniex¨, Hykari mentioned as he approached the mentioned one, apparently they already knew each other.

¨The taste is mine Hykari¨, answered in a respectful way, then Phoniex noticed something, saw that someone is missing.

¨Where is Alex, he still can not recruit her?¨, Phoniex asked Yiang, fearing that the past that he has mentioned, still torments him ...

¨Don't worry, I manage to recruit her, but now Chang sent him to recruit another warrior¨.

¨Seem right¨.

¨Yes, and we will also have to ask you a favor¨, said Yiang to Phoniex.

¨What happens?¨, he asked, although he already had an idea of what they were going to ask him.

¨We need you to go and recruit a certain skillful Neko for the Power Tournament¨, said Yoshimi seriously, when Phoniex heard "Skilled Neko", she knew who they were talking about ...

"Are you sure? It's not that I despise her, that ever, but ... I doubt very much I can against the other warriors, since at the most, she manages to defeat the first phase of the Super Saijan", said Phoniex not very confident.

¨To be honest, I also doubt, but to think it better ... to be able to win in the Tournament of Power, not only physical, but spiritual power will be required, something that she knows perfectly¨, answered her Yoshimi doubts.

Phoniex was meditating better, but it only took him a few seconds to decide ...

¨Very well Yoshimi sama, I'll go to recruit it¨, Phoniex answered seriously, then took a big leap to his ship, and when he landed, opened his cabin and warmed up the engines of his ship, again set course towards his destination. All before the eyes of Yoshimi, Yiang and Hykari.

"Do you think I can recruit her? As soon as she tolerates violence," Hykari asked his two companions.

¨We hope so, we are running out of recruitment options Hykari¨, I answer seriously Yoshimi, Hykari sighed, and taking a decision to start training, I notice that Zoe was not at his side, to start looking for it, I do not delay in finding it. Since Zoe was with Takeo, and because of the faces that reflected the two young men, they were arguing.

Before Hykari was in order to avoid conflicts at the beginning of the team ...

¨WHERE ARE I DEMONS ?!¨, A furious voice shouted.

Yoshimi, Yang and Hykari turned to the source of the voice, who had shouted was Hop, and by his face expression, it was noticeable that she was upset.

¨Ven Hykari, let's welcome your new partner¨, Yoshimi said calmly as he started to walk to where Hop was, Hykari was about to refuse, because ...

¨I take care that your student and her partner do not have conflicts, ve¨, I speak Yiang, guessing their thoughts, Hykari simply nodded and began to reach Yoshimi.

Yiang was walked towards Takeo and Zoe, where it seemed that both began to rise with their discussion.

¨I already told you, it does not matter who our future companions are, just that they are Saijan like me, we will win without a doubt!¨, Takeo interrupted confidently, which made Zoe more upset.

¨Je, I barely know you, and I know you're a complete moron¨, Zoe said annoyed, which received a not-so-friendly look from Takeo.

¨Excuse?¨.

¨You heard me, you're a complete moron¨, Zoe said when she saw the Saiyan in front of her, she worried more about thinking she could not find powerful warriors than the terrible tragedy that would happen if they lost ... her girlfriend ... no, they just could not to lose.

¨You're lucky you're a girl, or if I would not hit you¨, Takeo said between his teeth, it seems that he was holding back, and a lot.

¨Wait ?, I thought it was because you fear that hurt your Saiyan pride ... monkey¨, said mocking Zoe, which made Takeo looked at her angrily, because if there is something that bothers his kind, the Saiyan, it was that will hurt their pride as warriors and the other, is to be called ¨monkey¨.

"You ... you're a complete ..." Takeo began to think of an insult to Zoe, but for that, he began to examine her and the only thing that came to mind was ...

¨Flat!¨, shouted the annoyed, yes, he told him one of the worst things a man can say to a woman.

When I heard it, Zoe's eyes opened enormously and instinctively, she covered her blushing chest, which was somewhat flat, but it did not take long for the feeling of surprise to be replaced by great anger. Zoe while covering her chest with her hands, she shot Death a look at Takeo, which also gave him the same look, it seems that neither gave credit to give way.

The two were so focused on killing each other with their eyes, that they did not realize that Yiang was standing almost in the middle of the two, she was looking at them with an uncomfortable smile.

¨It seems we have some interesting warriors¨, Yiang said uncomfortably, and thinking that he should think of a way for Takeo and Zoe to fix their problem, since, surely, the other Universes are getting ready for the Power Tournament. ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 3**

On a totally robotic planet, since all its inhabitants were mostly machines. We concentrated on one factory, which, unlike all the others, was much more technological and great than all of them.

Inside the factory, more precisely in a room, there was a man in a striking suit, who had a helmet that covered his face. He ran what was on a treadmill that was very fast and was observed by small robots, apparently they were analyzing and studying.

In a moment, his suit shone with intensity of red color the more he ran, his speed reached such a point that the treadmill was nothing for him anymore.

"Yes, justice will not be defeated," he exclaimed as he continued to run.

While in another part, in a large room where it was used with the control center of the entire factory, there were large screens that monitored every quarter of the factory. There were several robots monitoring the entire factory, a robot that was monitoring the room where the individual is running, got up and walked to the top of the factory control. There is seeing and monitoring everything, there was a humanoid individual with lavender skin, white and frizzy hair, beard and two coletillas. His clothing consists of a white robe with violet edges, a yellow monocle and carries a cane.

¨Dr. Paparoni, the tests with Mr. Katopesla's suit to increase his speed, are a success¨.

¨Excellent, now let them begin the tests for the increase of their power¨, said Paparoni without clearing his eyes from the screens.

¨Followed doctor¨, said robot and then retire to fulfill their mission.

"How's the re-breeding of the Narirama robot?" Paparoni said to the robot, before he left.

¨Your improvements have already been installed, now we will go to the tests¨.

¨Perfect, you can retire¨, when he said it, the robot nodded and then went down to his assigned area.

When he was left alone, Paparoni saw with a smile that everything was going according to his plans, the only thing that would be missing is to implement Plan "X" and if the plan failed in the Tournament, then ...

¨Ja, ha, ha, ha, there is no doubt that thanks to technology, Universe 3 will triumph in the Tournament¨, exclaimed Paparoni with a confident smile.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

Alex was flying through what looked like a desert on the Planet Forgotten, just finished receiving orders from Chang, it was very difficult to teleport Hop to the planet Yoshimi, since the aforementioned resisted and also made several excuses not to go, Lucky for him, Hop neglected his guard, which made her teleport.

Alex stopped his thoughts when feeling several Ki energies to a certain point, but the strange thing is that one was powerful and the others were becoming extinct ...

The knowing what it meant, accelerated with your flight to arrive on time. Closer and closer, he began to recognize that Ki ...

¨I can not believe it ... do I really have such bad luck?¨, he said to himself, because he already knew who he was.

¨I have to recruit him, no matter what ... ¨,said Alex seriously and then land on land, upon landing, had a horrible vision, as several bodies of various species, their bodies were drilled everywhere, had small holes in their bodies , Alex now if he had the certainty that it was the ...

"No ... have mercy ..." Alex heard a female voice on a small hill, the voice was tired and rough, Alex knew it too because his energy Ki hardly read it ... he was barely alive ...

¨I'll give you the same pity that you gave to those children ... NO!¨, another voice was heard, and then hear an explosion, Alex stopped to hear the exploit, for a few seconds not to feel the Ki of the girl, He knew immediately what happened ...

Alex sighed, climbed up on the hill, where he saw it.

¨It seems you have not learned anything, Frozert¨, Alex said seriously, the aforementioned listened as they spoke his name and turned back, standing in front of Alex. Frozert is an alien of short stature, opaque red skin, red eyes, has a long tail and it was noticeable that it was elastic, feet with three fingers, it has some deep purple crystals in various parts of its body and also has some horns on his head gray. His clothing is a Biotraje gray color that covers the areas of the forearms, feet and legs to the knees, waist and torso, leaving a part of the abdomen exposed.

¨Well, but look who we have here, did not I expect to find you here?¨, Frozert said with surprise and giving Alex a smile. Alex said nothing, as he stared at Frozert's feet, where the woman's body was ...

¨You can know, what are you doing?¨, Alex asked seriously, because although I would have to tell him about the tournament, I could not leave this matter as if nothing.

¨Simply eliminate these fools¨, Frozert said casually, as if he had not done anything serious.

"They were criminals?" I mention in the form of an affirmation Alex.

¨Of course, criminals are superstitious and cowardly, you only need to give them a real reason to be afraid¨, he expressed while smiling sinisterly.

¨What you do is not different from what Meg did¨, Alex pointed out annoyed, as he remembered correctly Corrupt police who was in the Galactic Space Police, luckily, Phoniex took it upon himself to give him his punishment.

¨Please, do not compare me with that idiot, it was a poor and pathetic Kuma who thought he was a hero, I on the other side, even though some people tell me, I'm not a hero, I just put in his place the garbage of this Universe, you should thank me, finish with several of its Crimson Crystal sales operations and stop the kidnappings of innocent people for their ridiculous way of earning money, "Frozert calmly indicated, without any sign of regret for his Actions.

¨They are criminals, they did not deserve to be executed by you, they had to go to prison and have a fair trial, to have a true justice¨, Alex mentioned seriously.

¨Don't tell me ?, I do not know if I feel disappointed or disgusted by what you said ... hu, I can not believe that you do not learn anything¨, said now with disappointment Frozert.

"He needed to ask you a favor," Alex said, crossing his arms, since seeing that he was not going to change his mind, I'd rather do what came.

¨If you come to ask me again to join the G.S.P., I do not accept, for those stupid ideals I resign¨, Frozert answered without interest.

¨It's not that, I come to recruit you¨, he hardly said it, Frozert was confused ¨a Martial Arts Tournament will be organized among almost all the existing Universes, and I come to recruit you for the Tournament¨.

Frozert was a little interested, since he did not expect that for that he would come looking for him ... an idea crossed his mind.

¨I'm sorry, I'm not interested ... but there will be a way to participate¨, Frozert said with a smile.

"How?" Alex asked, although he was already beginning to imagine the answer.

¨It's been a long time since the last time we fought, always our matches are unfinished or in a draw ... if you can at least take me down, then I will participate in that tournament, but if I shoot you down, then I will not do it, what do you think? ? Do you accept my challenge?¨, Frozert explained while putting himself in the position of duel.

¨Very well, I accept¨, I accept Alex seriously, and trying to concentrate for what would come.

Alex and Frozert began to start walking in circles around each other, always looking at each other.

"As you show in good faith, I'll let you set the rules of our fight," Frozert said seriously, still looking at him.

¨What kind¨, I answered seriously, was reflecting what strategy could work better, so making a decision ...

¨It is a hand-to-hand fight, without being able to fly, nor transform, nor energy Ki¨, dicto Alex rules.

"How boring, but all right, I'll accept your conditions," said Frozert, shrugging his shoulders, then standing guard again.

They both stared at each other, while each waited patiently what movement the other would do, Frozert jumped and attacked with a kick that Alex blocked with his arm, then counterattack with a punch to the face of his attacker, but Frozert He stopped with one hand and threw another blow.

Quickly, Alex moved his head to the side to avoid the blow and turning quickly managed to throw Frozert through the air, the aforementioned achievement turned in the air and landed perfectly on his feet, launching back to attack in a powerful kick, which he made Alex hit him with a punch, both hits collided, and then both began a great collision of blows, the blows were so powerful that there were even several shock waves in the place, in a moment, Frozert was thrown towards Alex but the man stood on his side and threw a blow against Frozert's back, who almost fell, but held his hands and gave a powerful blow to Alex in the face.

Alex fell back a bit by the power of the blow, but still was not beaten and much less could lose, as he has to admit, but Frozert would be a great ally for the Tournament of Power, although despite fighting only melee, It was still complicated.

Alex and Frozert were a moment recovering, then throwing a blow at the same time, causing again a new shock of kicks and kicks begin between the two, they were both in their confrontation that unexpectedly, Frozert took a quick turn and attacked with a kick, same that Alex avoided with much effort, then the counterattack with a blow to the face, who Frozert counterattacked with a punch to the stomach, it seemed that neither of the two yielded to the other.

¨I see you have improved!¨, Frozert said a little surprised, while still trying to shoot down Alex.

¨You do not stay behind either, although that did not doubt at all!¨, Alex also admitted, with a small smile.

¨Well said, or I can not stay behind and although our fight is very good, but ... I will not lose to you!¨, Demonstrated Frozert with determination, throwing a blow more against Alex, hitting him in the face, but he managed to stop Frozert's arm and a quick movement, he threw him to the ground, it seemed that Alex was going to win, but unexpectedly, Frozert subject to Alex of his clothes and pulled him with him, causing both to fall to the ground at exactly the same time ...

"It's a draw," Alex said on the floor and breathing a little agitated.

¨It seems that ... heh, we always end up the same¨, said Frozert also in the same condition as Alex.

¨Well, how did you manage to throw me, too, tell me about that Tournament?¨, Frozert mentioned as he turned to see him.

Alex smiled happy to see that I managed to convince him to participate in the Power Tournament, now there are only 3 warriors left.

¨Frozert, we will manage to win the Tournament¨, Alex said while extending his arm and forming a fist, Frozert saw him confused, but after a few seconds he smiled and the greeting returned.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **If you wonder if Frozert is of the same species or race as Frieza, the answer is yes. Only for the moment, Frozert is in his first form.**

 **So far the chapter arrives. Thank you for continuing with the story.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to** **all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	13. 11- Start of Training and

**Welcome again, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I just write for fun and entertainment.**

 **A huge, but huge apology for the great delay that is taking me to update the story. But with the short time that I have free and that leaves me my University studies, because if I find it difficult to write. But as compensation for the delay, here I bring you the longest chapter I have written, even greatly surpassing all other word count chapters.**

 **And not only that, but I have worked hard to write some combats that we will appreciate later.**

 **The purpose of the fic is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Chap. 11** **Start of Training and Conflict in the Team.**

In Universe 16, in a coastal village, more precise in any house. A Nekko, with the appearance of a tiger, already very old, moved quietly in a rocking chair that sat, in her tired eyes they could only see the room where she was watching herself, carrying several trophies and recognitions of Art Tournaments Martial that she participated in the past.

She also looked at the photos of her children and grandchildren, all smiling, all being a happy family ...

In a moment, the lady felt an icy air pass almost from her side ... then close her eyes a little.

¨My moment came, he ... I have no complaints, I laughed, cried, suffered, full of satisfaction for the achievements she made and that my children and grandchildren made ... ¨, She spoke quietly to herself, once he opened them again eyes, he could only see a little, and the only thing he observed was how big eyes watched her, the eyes were strange, since they were like two blue flames. But she didn't like it, she wasn't even afraid, just closed her eyes, to accept the inevitable ...

¨Stay silence, rest ...¨, It was heard as a female voice spoke to the woman, the voice had a kind of mystery enveloping her, since her echo was even heard a little. But at the same time, it was soft, calm and at the same time full of compassion.

"Leave in peace ..." said the voice again, before hearing herself as the lady released her last breath she would give in life ...

(0) (0) (0)

We can see in outer space, how a spaceship was flying at an impressive speed. And inside that ship we can see that Alex and Frozert were. While the first mentioned was driving his ship, the second was folded and his face reflected seriousness.

¨With this tournament the fate of our Universe will be decided, right?¨, Frozert said raising an eyebrow.

¨Correct, and that is why we need the strongest warriors to compete in the Tournament¨.

¨Hm ... now I understand why you wanted me to come, although if you had told me from the beginning what this Tournament implied, I would have accepted¨, Forzert said seriously.

"Seriously?" Alex asked confused.

¨No ... you're right, I would have wanted to fight you anyway¨, he confessed as he shrugged, Alex just rolled his eyes amusedly.

They were silent for a moment, one where the two did not speak, until Frozert noticed a detail.

¨Do you know if…¨.

¨Will Phoniex go to the Tournament? Obviously, after all, is the strongest Saiyan that exists¨, Alex finished the question of Forzert, which made the aforementioned roll his eyes annoyed.

¨Hug, great¨, he said sarcastically.

¨They still do not fix their problems?, because it does not surprise me, of being the best G.S.P. that once existed, one that would undoubtedly be the Leader in the future ... one whom he admired, became someone who uses radical, cruel, extremist methods and who murders every criminal who is in his way, regardless of the level about his crime ...¨, Alex spoke seriously, as he turned to see him a little. Frozert just laughed a little at what I hear, then let out a sigh.

¨You know exactly why I do it ... why now I kill the plague that exists in the Universe¨, Forzert said seriously ¨besides, I thought that the person who trained with me in the academy, who was my rival, my partner, My friend, whom I considered as a brother, was going to support me in my decisions ...¨

¨What decisions?, to cut off the hand of a criminal to get a confession?¨, he questioned, while he remembered the past a bit.

¨And I managed to get her out, I was guilty¨, Frozert defended a little calmly.

¨Yes, but after I confessed, was it necessary to cut off the other hand?¨, I mention something annoying Alex.

¨To prevent him from committing more crimes and learning his place in this Universe. Yes¨.

Before Alex could speak again, a sound from his ship rang.

¨We are about to reach the planet of Yoshimi Sama ... oh before you do any madness, I want to warn you that ...¨.

Before he could finish speaking, he saw that Frozert was not on the passenger side. Before he started looking, he saw as Forzert at surprising speed, he flew to the planet.

¨Why doesn't it surprise me?¨, Alex said something funny and shaking his head. He realized that he could not land his ship near where Frozert was going to land, since they needed large space to train and did not want his ship to be exploited, so he decided to set aside in a retired place, since he also had no concern of being stolen and took advantage of that moment to be able to change clothes.

"Nothing will happen if I take a few minutes," Alex said to himself.

(0 (0) (0)

¨WHERE THE HELL ARE I?!¨, There was an angry scream on Yoshimi's planet. The one who gave the shout was Hop, he remembered that only recently, she was in her apartment quietly lying on her sofa, when suddenly, in a quick movement, Alex put a sphere on her upper chest, and before he knew what was happening to him, he was already on this planet.

Hop watched closely that the Planet was somewhat small, and only observed that from the distance a huge oriental-style palace.

¨Damn Alex ... I swear he will pay me¨, I speak between annoying Hop teeth, and before I could question myself more, he could see how Yoshimi and Hykari walked towards her.

¨You ... I demand to know who you are and where I am¨, I speak annoying and distrustful Hop Yoshimi, while pointing her with one of his fingers. Ah Hykari was annoyed at the way Hop talked to Yoshimi, but the aforementioned was not offended.

¨Don't worry, it doesn't have to be that way¨, Yoshimi spoke calmly, but Hop kept holding her pointing her finger.

¨You haven't answered my questions, are you deaf?¨, Hop mentioned mockingly, and following her pointing. Causing Hykari to cross her arms.

¨I'm not deaf. And for your questions, I'm Yoshimi and you're on my planet¨.

When he said it, Hop's eyes widened and he slowly began to lower his finger. Since just hearing his name, he knew immediately that who he was talking to was the Goddess of Destruction.

"Oh ... I see ..." Hop said as he crossed his arms and looked down, to prevent Yoshimi and Hykari from seeing their eyes begin to reflect fear, fear of understanding that he practically insulted the Goddess of Destruction. Although Yoshimi did notice.

¨Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you¨, she spoke reassuringly ¨I just want you to know that I'm glad that you decided to participate in this Tournament we will have¨, when I finished, she saw that Hop was still looking at the ground, and something occurred to him to call your attention.

¨How curious, if you're identical as Alex told me about you ...¨.

¨What?!, He talked about me?!¨, Hop exclaimed surprised, but at the same time excited, but noticing how I speak. Ho cleared his throat.

¨I mean ... the one who said about me?¨, I mention now seriously and trying to hide his emotion.

¨It is not important at the moment, concentrate on training and knowing your teammates, I will go to see Alex, who I have felt that he has landed a little far from here, to see if I can recruit someone else¨, Yoshimi commented the last to Hykari , which she nodded. Once Yoshimi walked away, only Hop and Hykari remained.

¨Then ... Are you my partner?, he is nothing special¨, I mention with mockery Hop Hykari, which she turned to see her.

¨Excuse?¨.

¨You heard, I feel a mediocre level inside you¨, Hop said as he laughed a little, Hykari just crossed his arms.

¨Nice to meet you, I'm Hykari¨, she spoke seriously, and trying not to listen to her or fall into Hop's provocations, so as not to start an unnecessary fight. It was not because Hykari's power was low, but because she knew perfectly well how to hide it perfectly, that he maintained a low level of power, it was to deceive anyone who could challenge her, and before they knew it, she managed to end with them quickly or connect an extremely powerful blow.

¨Well, I don't say the same thing, I would love to tear your whole face ... but I suppose it would end with you¨, Hop said as he laughed something sadistic. Hykari said nothing, just turned around and started flying to where his student, the young Saiyan and Yiang, was. Since apparently they moved to a completely flat place on earth.

¨Hey! Do not dare to turn your back on me!¨, Hop exclaimed annoyed, but as he saw that Hykari ignored him, Hop clenched his fangs of anger and his right hand, made his nails begin to extend until that became sharp claws and very long.

¨Attacking on his back has no hint of honor, although it doesn't surprise me coming from a dirty criminal ...¨.

Hop listened as someone spoke to him from behind, and when he turned his head, he saw who was behind her surprisingly, but then his gaze reflected anger. The one behind her was Frozert, who looked at her coldly ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 7**

On Earth, more precisely in a village across the Asian continent, we can contemplate a large temple, that temple belonged to Warrior Z, Ten Shin Han, who only opened a few weeks ago, opened his own dojo, where he taught the art of controlling Ki energy.

Currently, he mentioned he was seeing how his disciples tried to expel Ki energy, although those mentioned could not achieve it.

¨Let your waist down and center your strength under your belly button, concentrate your Ki¨, dio instructions Te Shin Han to his disciples. They nodded their head, and tried to expel their Ki. The training was seen by a boring Master Roshi, the man who is known as the strongest human of all and also among the warriors is known as the "Martial Arts God" ... although for all the women who have known him, He is known for being the most perverted old man on Earth.

"I knew you had many disciples, but I didn't expect everyone to be good men ..." Master Roshi said disappointed not to see a girl among Ten's disciples.

The disciples, no matter how hard they tried, could not expel Ki. After a few seconds, everyone stopped trying.

¨It is impossible¨, mentioned a disciple.

¨Teacher, teach us please¨, I beg another disciple.

Ten nodded with the request, and within a few seconds of concentrating energy, he managed to expel Ki energy. All his disciples watched him with amazement and admiration. Stop concentrating, to see them again.

¨Practice in your posture¨.

¨Yes¨.

¨Tei Shin Han!¨, Have a listen as someone spoke behind him, when he turned around, he could see his friend Chao, who was accompanied by a young woman.

¨At someone arrived, he says he wants to be your disciple¨, Chao introduced the girl. Keep staring at her, which the young woman will start to get nervous.

¨Is something wrong?¨, asked the young woman nervously.

¨Finally!¨, There was a euphoric voice full of joy and emotion.

Ten, Chao and the young woman turned to the side where they heard the scream, which came from Master Roshi running towards them, then he got in the middle of Ten and the girl.

¨A young and pretty girl!¨, exclaimed Master Roshi with emotion and joy, although being very close to the girl, she began to get nervous.

¨And above all, soft and radiant!¨, he continued with emotion as he began to lower his eyes, until he saw the girl's chest carefully. She realized, scared she covered her chest with her two arms, but only caused her intimate part to be noticed more ...

"OH YES! This was what I expected!" Exclaimed Master Roshi with emotion, and then fell to the ground. The girl could only smile too uncomfortably about the situation.

¨What's your name?¨, Ten seriously asked, trying to get information from the girl ... and trying to make this moment more uncomfortable than it was already beginning to emerge.

¨Yurin¨, the girl introduced herself.

¨You have experience?¨.

¨No, none¨.

¨Then why do you want to join my Dojo?¨, Ten asked more seriously, Yurin began to get nervous.

¨This ... well ... I heard that it is good to keep the figure¨, she replied giving an innocent smile, trying to hide her true motives.

¨Keep the figure? ... then you are not welcome to my dojo, here you only train people who aspire to be a Martial Artist¨, declared Ten seriously to the request, but in a moment, Master Roshi rose from the ground and saw Ten seriously.

¨Don't be so strict¨, said Master Roshi to Ten, leaving the aforementioned, Chao and Yuri confused. Then Master Roshi turns to Yuri, and before he could wonder what he would do, Master Roshi grabs and charges Yuri.

¨You are more than welcome, I will show you everything you need to start¨, Master Roshi said kindly to Yuri as he walked away from Ten and Chao, but she began to worry about being trapped by the old man's arm, which began to scare her.

¨It's ... Wait! I ... I want you to ... teach Sensei Ten Shin Han!¨, Yuri declared with fear and concern, even raised his arms to Ten to help her, but he only watched strangely as Master Roshi He took her.

¨Kindness and courtesy we also teach here¨, Master Roshi spoke, and as he spoke he put one of his hands on the back of Yuri ...

¨KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA!¨, Yuri yelled in fright to feel the contact ...

¨Master Roshi ...¨,I'm worried and sorry Ten, since it seemed nothing strange how he behaved in front of the girls, especially if they are young and beautiful.

But when he intended for Yuri not to be traumatized, he could feel like an impressive Ki and at the same time known, I fell from the sky. Ten turns back, waiting for his guest. Who fell from the sky and was Goku.

¨Hi Goku, it's been a while¨, Ten said kindly, which Goku smiled friendly mind.

While that happened, several kilometers away. We can see in a mountainous area as the rain hit hard, it was so strong that even all its clouds were dark, a sign that it would not stop for a long time ...

But suddenly a strong energy rises, which shoots skyward, they were so powerful that all the clouds were cleared. That energy was amended by Son Gohan, who was currently training with Piccolo, and after intense training and fighting with the aforementioned, Gohan acquired great power and transformed.

Its shape was very different from the ordinary Super Saiyan, since the iris of her eyes and her hair does not change color, the most notable changes are the large black tuft on her forehead and her marked eyes, as well as an accentuated musculature. His Ki also has no changes, is similar to the one he emits in its base form. It was his form of Definitive State, his transformation that he had acquired thanks to the Ancestor Kaio Shin and that, with the passage of time, he lost it. But now, he has returned to recover, the powerful warrior who defeated Cell and almost managed to end Super Buu, has returned.

Piccolo watched Gohan's transformation with surprise, and then saw him with a smile.

¨Mr. Piccolo, get ready, because I won't hold back, "Gohan declared seriously. What Piccolo accepted the challenge he gave him.

Piccolo gave a shout, and then used the cloning technique and in that way, several copies of him appeared around Gohan, thus closing any escape route. Several clones threw themselves into the attack, but Gohan didn't worry, he kept completely calm and waiting patiently, and then only inches away, hit the clones and they disappeared while Gohan hit them.

Several other clones shot Ki at Gohan, and he repelled them without difficulty. One of them took advantage that Gohan got distracted and threw a blow, but Gohan saw him and turning quickly, he cuts off an arm who attacked him. But it did not disappear as expected.

Gohan opened his eyes in surprise to know what it meant, since the clone of Piccolo who cut his arm, his sore limb was grabbed, and all the clones began to disappear. The Piccolo that cut off his arm was the original ...

Before Gohan could speak and ask how he was, Piccolo let out a laugh.

¨Very good Gohan, that's how it is done¨, Piccolo spoke seriously and pleased, while Gohan watched him confused.

¨If you fight that way, you won't lose to the enemies of the other Universes¨, when he said it, Gohan smiled happily, but before he could thank him for his words, he didn't realize that Piccolo's severed arm passed behind his back and the mentioned shot him. Gohan screamed in pain and Piccolo held him while regenerating his lost arm.

¨You are still lowering your guard ...¨, Piccolo pointed out seriously and a little annoying ¨You assumed that the fight was over, you neglected and were absorbed by Buu¨, pointed Piccolo, what Gohan listened seriously and at the same time scolded inside for committing the same mistakes.

¨Although ... to lower the guard comes from your father ... and not only from him, but from all the Saiyans. Listen to me Gohan, ignore the arrogance that characterizes the Saiyan and never let your guard down or trust the Tournament. No matter how strong you are, never underestimate or belittle your opponent¨, Piccolo ordered seriously while both were facing each other. Gohan was surprised by what he heard, and then saw who he considered a teacher and a second-father class seriously.

¨Yes, Mr. Piccolo!¨, Gohan exclaimed, Piccolo smiled slightly, but after a few seconds he disappeared and then his face reflected seriousness.

¨On guard!¨.

¨Yes, Mr. Piccolo!¨.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 11**

On a planet far away from everyone else, we may be a small planet, but unlike everyone else, it had a strange shape. Since apart from the fact that underneath it has a pyramid upside down, the planet has the strange shape and theme of a circus banner. Only outside it had a few palm trees and there were even several balloons floating around the planet. Many would believe that there are some circus fans living ... and the truth, they would not be completely wrong, since there is just a clown. But not just any clown, but it was the God of Destruction of Universe 11, Vermouth.

And speaking of the aforementioned, he was relaxed sitting on a comfortable sofa inside one of the banners. The God was entertained by rolling a ball in one of his fingers and with a smile on his face. I did all that while I was accompanied by Kai and Marcarita. Kai knew why his companion God was relaxed, since he remembered that Toppo has almost succeeded in recruiting all the warriors needed to compete in the Tournament of Power. There was only one warrior left ... a warrior who, without a doubt, alone with him could easily win the Tournament ... but he had a huge doubt.

¨Vermouth, do you think it's a good idea to leave this matter to the Pride Troops?¨, Kai asked seriously, which earned a confused look from the aforementioned.

"Why the question? Pride Troops are our greatest justice team in our Universe," Vermouth asked, still spinning the ball on his finger.

¨Yes they are. But we could also gather other strong warriors who inhabit our Universe, since some Pride troops we have, perhaps they could not be rivals for some warriors from other Universes. Like that Son Goku of Universe 7. I have also researched all the other Universes, and I discovered that there is a warrior of Universe 6 who is capable of using the Jump of Time, another of Universe 10 who has mastered the technique of the Fintas de Internal Energy and, above all, I have heard that in Universe 16 there is a mysterious warrior who call him ...¨, before Kai finished explaining his motive for his question, Vermouth raised his hand, signaling that he be silent. At the end of his action, the God of Destruction, he raised the ball that he had in his finger in the air, then blew it and barely did it, the ball exploded and a lot of rose petals came out.

"How beautiful ..." Marcarita said as she watched the petals descend to the ground, Kai watched a little surprised, just a little. When almost all the petals descended to the ground, there was only one last that began to fall, but Vermouth caught him with two of his fingers.

¨To win the Tournament of Power, you only need to defeat everyone or survive until the end, right?¨, Vermouth said quietly, as he turned to see his Angel.

¨Yes¨.

¨Je, it doesn't matter who they are or their abilities or how many they are or that even if all the Universes make an alliance to eliminate us first ... with Jiren on our side, it will be impossible for us to lose¨, declared Vermouth with confidence and confidence.

"Do you think it comes?" Kai asked seriously, since Jiren was the last to be recruited. Although he looked serious outside, inside he was worried that his top champion would not participate in the Tournament of Power.

Vermouth was serious about the question, to reflect a little. But when he did, he smiled at the two of them, and released the petal between his fingers.

¨Jiren is someone who seeks true justice, has always avoided killing criminals, no matter the level of the crime that has been committed, he is against the principles of killing, something strange because the ... well, it does not matter¨, he said Vermouth seriously, and then close his eyes ¨it is very likely that he does not want to participate if he finds out what will happen to the losing Universes¨, before Kai could speak, Vermouth let out a small laugh, smiled widely and opened his eyes again.

¨However, Jiren has a desire that he has longed for for years, a desire that will do anything to be able to fulfill it, and I mean that he will even give up his ideals so that he can have it ... that may be our chance to convince him¨, added Vermouth smiling .

¨I see, that means we will seduce him, he will use the prize of the spheres as bait for him¨, Marcarita mentioned while smiling with some malice.

¨Don't see it that way, my beautiful Angel, it's more like… giving him the opportunity to give him what he wants most in his life, "said Vermouth, to try to soften his words. Then see their two companions in a somewhat determined, but at the same time sinister.

¨He will definitely participate ...¨.

(0) (0) (0)

While that was happening, on another distant Planet, we can see how a city was attacked by a kind of giant crab of colossal size, who was also accompanied by other crabs of normal size, who did not hesitate to attack the citizens.

Luckily, the city was being protected by a member of the Pride Troops, who was protecting her was a humanoid woman, of average height and build, her skin is lavender, yellow eyes, pointed ears, straight hair, painted pink color, painted her lips purple, and green earrings on her ears. His dress was that of the Pride Troops.

¨Everyone run, evacuate the city!¨, she gave directions, while firing Ki energies towards the small crabs, but while shooting some crabs, she did not notice when the colossal attacked her with her clamp. She could only raise her arms in protection mode, but the force of the clamp was so great that she shot into the wall, causing a lot of smoke to be generated.

When the smoke dispersed, the Pride Troop rose from the ground, although it was a little wobbly.

"Ha ha ha ha! It seems you still don't understand anything! I am invincible!" Exclaimed the crab with a lot of ego.

"The Pride Troops disagree!" Said a voice from above.

The Pride Troop smiled as it looked up and saw who arrived.

¨Toppo, Dyspo, Kahseral!¨, the woman shouted happy to see the mentioned ones.

¨Sorry Cocotte, we were busy on another mission¨, explained Topo and Cocotte just smiled.

¨At least they are here¨, she teased as she smiled.

¨More Pride Troops?, it doesn't matter, I'll kill you!¨, the crab shouted as he threw himself into battle.

¨Justice Flash!¨, Topo summoned his attack, hitting him right in the face of the crab, a moment his teammates took advantage of to hit him. Causing this to fall.

"Impossible!" Said an impacted small crab.

"Nothing is impossible for the Evil Pride Troops!" Toppo spoke behind the crab, and then exploited it with a load of energy.

The crab once recovered from the attack of the Pride Troops, watched with concern and horror as the four of them began to quickly eliminate their subordinates. But his concern turned into a laugh, a laugh that the troops realized.

¨What are you laughing at!¨, Dyspo shouted annoyed.

¨Tontos !, I can not lose!¨.

"We'll see him evil!" Kahseral exclaimed as he launched into the attack, followed by his companions. But the crab spit out a mysterious catchy mix, which caught all four.

"Hell! I can't move," Cocotte said as he tried to move.

"Keep trying! Justice could not be destroyed!" Exclaimed Toppo, also trying to escape the catchy trap. Seeing them, the crab laughed as he approached them.

"I told you, I am invincible!" He sentenced wickedly. But suddenly, a flash of light was seen in the sky, it looked like a comet because of the great speed that it was flying, which was starting to descend at a higher speed, because it was on its back the crab, did not realize what As he approached, only the Pride Troops realized his presence.

¨What is that?¨, Cocotte asked confused.

¨Is it ...¨.

"It's him," Kahseral finished Dyspo's question, and Toppo just kept silent.

While the crab laughed, the comet strongly hit its head, the blow was so intense that it even crossed the same land, everyone listened as they sank deeper and deeper into the bottom of the planet, when suddenly, the crab appeared outside the city, with a huge head wound, and the comet gradually lost its energy, only to see that it was not a comet, but rather a Pride Troop, but it was not anyone, it was nothing more and nothing less than Jiren.

Jiren threw another blow to the crab, raising it to the sky. Finally, firing a ray of capture at the crab, his body began to shrink slowly, until he was finally caught in a containment capsule, the same as the Pride Troop took and kept in his belt.

Once finished, the Troop saw how his other four companions approached him, all observed him shocked and amazed.

¨It's good that you arrived, Jiren¨, Cocotte said while smiling at the aforementioned.

¨You came at the best time!¨, Dyspo also mentioned.

"I thought I was on another planet completing another mission," Kahseral said confused.

¨The mission ended satisfactorily, so I could come here to help you¨, I clarify the doubts Jiren.

¨Did you come flying?¨, Toppo asked surprised.

¨Didn't you use any ship?¨, Cocotte also asks in amazement.

¨It is faster to use the Ki¨, Jiren explained, which caused his teammates were more than surprised.

"Incredible," said Dyspo, unable to believe how far Jiren's power was.

Mole was surprised by Jiren's words, it was really impressive to see how someone had overwhelming power, but remembered about the Tournament of Power.

¨Look! I'm glad we met as soon as possible, there is something I have to ...¨.

¨Wait¨, Jiren said as he interrupted ¨we must first ensure that the inhabitants are safe¨.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

On the Yoshimi Planet, we can see near the lake that was in the middle of the Planet. Takeo and Zoe were staring and a little removed from both, Yiang and Hikari were seeing them. When the last two mentioned they noticed that both young people were not going to solve their arguments with words, they decided that both would have a fight. What both accepted

¨I remember the rules; They will not be able to fly and win whoever makes their opponent give up or who can no longer continue¨, Yiang said seriously to both of them. What both nodded and began to warm their bodies a little.

¨Hi Hykari, time has passed¨, I speak a soft voice behind the aforementioned and Yiang, although they did not have to turn to know who it was, since he sided with both. Who arrived was a small gray fish, which was in a small aquarium on top of a scepter.

¨What about Oracle Fish¨, Hykari greeted as he turned to see a little.

¨Are they going to start?¨, asked the Fish while pointing to Takeo and Zoe, making it clear that he already knew about the Tournament of Power.

¨Yes, and I really hope that this fight helps both of you to put aside your conflicts¨, I speak seriously Yiang. What his two companions nodded, signal that they expected the same. While they were talking, Takeo and Zoe finished heating up.

¨Hehe, time to receive a lesson, planita¨, Takeo said mockingly, while his fists were thundering and put himself in combat position. Zoe saw him furious, but then she sighed to relax, then pull out a garter and start tying her hair.

¨You're right, it's time to get a lesson, monkey¨, Zoe said mockingly, which Takeo got upset. Takeo began to accumulate energy and giving a shout, he became Super Saiyan.

¨With the first phase I can beat you, so feel honored to defeat you with phase one¨, Takeo said a little seriously. What Zoe just shook her head.

"Typical ..." Zoe said disappointed, which earned a confused look at Takeo.

¨Excuse?¨.

¨It is typical that you always underestimate your rival and transform to intimidate them¨.

¨What do you want to get with your sermon?¨, Takeo said confused and annoyed, since he realized that Zoe wanted to tell him many things. Zoe closed her eyes for a moment, and decided to tell her everything she thought.

¨I don't have to transform or convert to a new phase in order to fight against warriors that I couldn't beat ... since I don't have the need¨, Zoe gave his point of view, making Takeo annoy.

¨Do you know anything? I've always believed in one thing ... there are two kinds of warriors; there are those that are races that only at birth, have good power and combat skills. And if that were not enough, they have unique abilities, such as the Saiyans, that their genetic trait allows them to increase their power after the recovery of mortal injuries, the more serious the wounds, the more power they will have and that their instinct also helps them, since they manage to perceive the decisive moments to obtain the victory…¨, Zoe explained his point of view.

¨Je, I know and that's why we are the strongest Race there is¨, Takeo said a little arrogant and inflating his chest with a little superiority and pride. But it only caused Zoe to see him upset and his eyes entered zero.

¨And there are the other warriors that have to train and work hard to reach the level where you have only arrived just by being born¨, Zoe said seriously, then put himself in a fighting position.

"I will show you that hard work will always defeat natural talent," Zoe said seriously and decisively. Takeo just smiled maliciously, then finally threw himself at Zoe. Starting the fight.

Once he threw himself, Takeo swung his leg to kick him, but Zoe dodged her sideways, then she tried to hit him, but Takeo blocked her. A collision of blows began to emerge with more force, as it was noted that both did not intend to lose against each other.

While they were still in the duel. Yiang, Hykari and the Oracle Fish had their opinions.

¨It seems that both are almost equal¨, Yiang said analytically.

¨It shows that both have warrior spirit¨, said the Fish to see the great collision that both faced.

Before Hykari gave her opinion, Yiang's staff began to glow, she examined it, then nodded.

¨In a moment I return, stop that Chang Sama has happened to a warrior that we could take to the Tournament¨, Yiang said to his companions.

¨And who is it?¨, Hykari asked.

¨I don't know, it seems he wants to tell Yoshimi Sama too. So if you let me, I'll go see her¨, Yiang said before she started walking to look for the one mentioned.

Once away, the Oracle Fish turned to see Hykari.

¨Tell me Hykari, have you already accepted the proposal to become the new Goddess of Destruction?¨.

¨No Fish, really, I do not think I am able to carry that great responsibility and also, I want to continue living my life as mortal¨, Hykari answered calmly.

¨Je, if you are not able to be Goddess, then I am not a fish that can predict the future¨, I joke the Oracle Fish, making Hykari laugh a little. But before continuing with their talk, they heard a loud blow, causing them to turn to watch the fight.

Zoe rose to the air, then her body fell face up. Zoe was on the floor, recovering from the blow she received in her jaw. Takeo quickly approaches her, takes Zoe's legs, puts one of her own between hers, then crosses them. Then turn quickly, making Zoe also turn upside down, running one leg over him, to finally takeo kneel.

Zoe, feeling a great pain in her legs and back spread, could not help giving a little shriek of suffering and closed her eyes because of the great pain that began to arise throughout her body.

¨I suggest you give up, this key has defeated many street warriors, including Saiyajins. You fought well, but this is just¨, Takeo declared, before applying more force on his key. Zoe in her pain tried to find a quick way out, since she felt her body bending painfully, until an idea occurred to her. She channeled Ki energy and threw it into Takeo's face, but the aforementioned just shook her head a little to dodge it.

¨You're not the first one to try that¨, Takeo said as he turned to see her below.

¨I don't ... try to give you¨, Zoe said between cut. Before Takeo knew what he meant, the same energy fell from the sky giving him almost in front. Because of the pain of the shot, Takeo moved away from Zoe. While the aforementioned was catching her breath, Takeo watched in amazement as she did, even though I applied her key, a key that always managed to yield to her rivals, still managed to stand. Although yes, Takeo saw how Zoe's legs were shaking a little because of the pain caused, just a little more and the victory would be totally his, he thought of a way to end her with a single blow and finally found one.

¨I congratulate you, because if you can be a good companion for the Tournament¨, Takeo said while smiling maliciously. Zoe simply stared at him while still trying to recover the air from his lungs.

¨But now, get ready. Now I will show you a great transformation, I hope you are able to bear it, " Takeo said as he pointed it out, and then began to gather Ki energy. Zoe waited patiently for any surprise he could throw at her. Even gathering energy, Takeo began to show great differences in his body, as he began to increase all his muscles, showing that he was gaining a lot of strength. Once I stop accumulating energy, I observe Zoe defiantly.

The new form he acquired had several opinions of Hykari and the Oracle Fish.

¨It seems that he manages to reach the Super Saiyan Third Grade¨, Hykari mentioned analytical.

¨Yes ... but making that transformation, he condemned himself¨, said the Fish firmly, already knowing what will happen.

Takeo launched into Zoe's attack, swinging his arm, Zoe waited patiently, quickly sided, dodging the attack. Takeo did not stop and continued throwing blow after blow, kick after kick, but fails to connect any. Zoe saw an opportunity, and rising a little to the ground, I connect a strong knee to Takeo's jaw, the attack was unexpected, that the aforementioned received it directly, causing it to fall to the ground and Zoe was moving away from him.

¨What's going on? Why can't I give you ?, With your pain in your legs, I should already beat you¨, Takeo wondered as he breathed heavily, and tried to get up from the ground, but he did not succeed.

"You made a big mistake by using that transformation!" Zoe declared calmer and looking at him seriously.

¨What?¨, Takeo asked confused.

¨That transformation is useless for a battle, it is true that it gives you great power, but as your muscles grow so much, you lose speed. That is a factor that is also very important for a battle and with that weakness anyone can defeat it¨, Hykari spoke seriously as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. But yes, she told herself, since Takeo and Zoe were focused on their combat.

¨You always believe that the main thing to win a fight is with brute force !, but there are more factors to win, such as skills, intelligence, strategies, speed and among other factors can make the difference of winning or losing¨, I explain Zoe while accumulating energy, but mainly began to accumulate in his right arm, even from his arm began to release electric sparks yellowish violet.

¨I'm still not defeated!¨, Takeo yelled annoyingly while standing on one knee and the other was still on the floor, then put his hands in chest position to bring his arms to a rear position so that the hands are placed in reverse position, beginning to load a wave of violet ki, then place the hands in a horizontal position and aim at Zoe.

¨Shredder Galick!¨, Takeo shouted, throwing a great ray of energy at Zoe. She did not flinch, as she was still beginning to accumulate energy, once enough energy accumulated, her right arm began to glow, as if it were an intense starlight.

¨Kite Impactrueno!¨, Zoe shouted as he raised his right arm towards the beam of Takeo, after his arm, a small ball of violet spherical energy was shot with intense light, which was surrounded by yellow electric flashes, had the appearance of a Little kite

Zoe's Comet and Takeo's Ray collided and looked like they were even, but surprisingly, Zoe's comet entered the beam and began traveling inside the Ray. Takeo was shocked by the attack, that the comet came out of the beam and capped Takeo. Once he hit him, Takeo felt like a large electric shock ran through his entire body, and finally, the comet exploded.

When the comet exploded, a large smokescreen was created, when it cleared. We can see how Takeo fell to the ground, and the color of his hair, how his muscles returned to normal. Signal that could no longer continue.

¨End of the encounter!, The winner is Zoe!¨, exclaimed Hykari and at the same time happy to witness a great fight and that his student won. Zoe heard the announcement, smiled happily, then felt the pain in her legs and also launched her most powerful attack, leaving her exhausted, causing her to fall to her knees. Zoe tried to catch her breath, and while she was still on her knees, she watched as her teacher's hand extended to her.

¨Let me help you¨, Hykari said as she smiled at him, Zoe smiled back, to help him. Once standing, Zoe began rubbing her lower back.

¨It was a great fight, you fought very well¨, said Hykari while smiling proudly at his student. For Zoe, seeing that smile full of pride could not ask for a better reward than the one she was already receiving.

Thank you, Master, by the way, will you know if Yiang Sama's student soon? I would love to have one of those miraculous massages that says that Hykari joked while still rubbing his back.

¨Well Yiang told me that I was going to receive him, and I feel his power moving, not so far away from where we are. Come, I'll introduce you¨, said Hykari as he walked to where he felt Alex's power, followed by Zoe, although she walked a little slower.

When you loved they were walking for a few minutes, they saw Alex walking in the direction of Yoshimi's home. But as they advanced further, they noticed that he was carrying something in his arms ... no, rather, someone was carrying ...

 **(0) (0 (0)**

 **(Minutes before)**

It was not known at what time it started, but Hop when he saw Frozert, he launched into the attack against the aforementioned. Frozert leaned back agilely, Hop gave a smile, then disappeared from Frozert's view, to reappear after a few seconds. Hop swings her leg to kick her in the face, but Frozert disappeared before she could connect the blow, Hop's ears moved to the right when she heard a sound, she quickly jumps to the left, landing on all four legs and just in time, since Frozert appeared from the air and his blow connected to the earth, breaking it a little. Hop without waiting for any moment, runs on all four legs towards him, and throws a cut of his claws, but Frozert manages to dodge a few seconds, and taking advantage of the distance cut, he manages to connect a kick in Hop's middle back. She rolled on the ground because of the intensity of the kick, but managed to stop her body from sticking her claws to the ground. Hop on the ground squeezed his fangs for the intensity of the blow, and for the fury he felt at seeing Frozert provoke her by signaling he was waiting for her. Hop gets up and tries to kick him, but he countered with another kick, both warriors began a collision of blows. While they were still in the collision, Frozert turned quickly, then swung and struck with his tail Hop's jaw. She begins to roll a little to the ground because of the intensity of the blow, once she stopped, she raising her body a little from the ground, began to recover the air. But as he did, Hop felt something strange that he had by mouth. Bringing one of his hands to his mouth, I look at his hand again, and what I observe was a greenish blue liquid. It was his blood. Just seeing her, Hop saw Frozert with a murderous look, while the aforementioned watched her coldly.

"I never thought I would find you in this place," Frozert said seriously.

¨Well, we're already two, I didn't think I'd find a plague like you either¨, Hop said angrily.

¨The only plague here is you. You along with the other criminals that exist throughout the Universe, Oh what?, Did you think you were going to escape me when you killed those people on Planet Onix?¨, I seriously question him.

¨Well ... if I managed to escape from you, they deserved it too¨, Hop said as he smiled and laughed a little. All that to annoy his adversary, that, if he achieved his purpose, since Frozert showed annoying gestures, then relax a little.

¨I advise you to give up and that way, I will finish you in a fast and painless way, because clearly if I really fight with you, I will give you a very agonizing death ... just the death that all the plague deserves ...¨, Frozert explained coldly, while his red eyes reflected a little.

¨What?!, Are you calling me weak?!¨, Hop exclaimed furiously. But as an answer, Frozert remained silent, the answer for her was clear. Hop squeezed his fangs again from the fury he felt inside, then rose from the ground.

¨You will regret considering me weak, besides, I am not the ones who abandon a fight¨.

¨It seems that you do not understand what you are saying ... well, I will show you a little of what I speak¨, I mention coldly, and then start accumulating Ki in his body. Hop saw an opportunity to attack, throwing a ray of his energy from his hand, hit his opponent directly, creating a large smokescreen. She quickly runs to the curtain, while swinging her right hand to connect her claws. But when he began to swing his hand, Frozert's left hand emerged, gripping Hop's wrist tightly. She made a gesture of annoyance and pain when she felt the grip, and saw with surprise that Frozert's hand was different. Once the smoke dispersed, Hop watched in amazement as the color of his skin turns totally dull red, with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and legs, in addition to his horns disappearing completely. Frozert happened to its original form.

¨I always keep this form for extreme matters, but to show you where psychopaths like you belong, I can make exceptions¨, Frozert mentioned coldly.

Before Hop reacted, Frozert with his other hand gave a strong hook straight to his stomach. Hop when he felt a tremendous blow, he coughed a little bit of saliva and his eyes widened. Then Frozert used his other hand that held her to throw it into the air. Hop in the air, began to fall to the ground, but as a good cat she was, managed to land on the ground on all four legs. Frozert ran straight to her, but Hop jumped back, while energy began to accumulate from the tips of his claws. Once sufficiently accumulated, Hop stopped and pointed it with both hands, she screamed and expelled rays of sharp needles from her claws that shot at Frozert. He watched the shots, but raising his finger, he started shooting towards the needles, causing them to begin to explode, creating another smokescreen. Hop patiently waited for his opponent to get out of the smoke, and again, his big ears caught the sound of his footsteps.

"You're my prey," Hop said sadistically, as he entered the smoke screen. As soon as he entered the curtain, it quickly dispersed, due to the great collision of blows Frozert and Hop had. In the midst of the collision, Hop again swings his claws so he can scratch him, but just Frozert managed to dodge it in mere seconds, he accumulated energy in the part of his fingers and shot Hop, as they were both close to each other. , Hop failed to dodge the shot that connected in his ...

¨Aaahhh!¨, Hop scream of pain, to quickly turn back, but just landing on the ground staggered, he had to make efforts not to fall. Since Frozert shot him right in his right ankle, she looked down to see the wound, where he saw how his pants and part of his band of spikes began to get dirty from his blood, caused by the wound. But being focused on his leg pain, he did not notice that Frozert pointed at her with his index finger, he began shooting him through his finger. Hop being injured in his ankle, he could only receive them. Some cut off some of his sleeves, others a little on his face, others on his stomach, on his legs, all over his body began to take damage. Hop could only put his arms in the shape of a cross, to avoid being given more on his face. After several seconds in which Frozert attacked quickly, without any clemency. Frozert stopped, once the attack stopped, Hop full of cuts, and wounds, he fell to his knees in surrender and ducked his head. While he closed his eyes so he could endure the pain, he coughed and tried to catch his breath from the attacks he received. His coughs were painful and all he coughed was blood, also if the expulsion of that blood was not enough, blood also came out of his mouth, and almost his entire body where he received the wounds.

Hop only heard how a few steps approached her, then heard how they stopped almost in front of her.

¨This is how your class should be, in a pathetic way and begging for mercy, a clemency that you do not give to the innocent poor who are victims of you¨, Frozert said coldly as he watched as Hop tried to catch his breath It seemed that he wanted to speak, but it seemed that it was difficult for him to pronounce the words.

¨What do you say? I don't understand you with your groans¨.

"Go ... (huh) ... to ... (huh) ... shit ..." Hop breathless as he opened his eyes again, while raising his head to see it and to seal the insult, she raised her right hand and showed her finger in the middle. Frozert listened and saw her in amazement, but that astonishment quickly turned to rage, which he showed when he clenched his teeth and that a vein was framed in his face.

¨NOW IF YOU WILL PAY FOR ME!¨, Frozert angry shout and threw a blow to Hop's face, he thought that once he broke his nose, to see if she insulted him again. But before it was connected, someone suddenly stopped the blow. The two observed that the one who stopped the blow was Alex, who was looking seriously at Frozert. The aforementioned no longer had the clothes he wore before he was Hop, now he had his characteristic clothes of the Galactic Space Police.

¨What are you doing?¨, he asked Frozert seriously, although yes, in his eyes he showed anger.

¨I only take care of this criminal, I escape from before, but not now¨, Frozert replied with simplicity.

¨I have no idea what she did, but now she is our partner for the Tournament of Power¨, when she said it, Frozert saw him astonished and confused, since he could not believe what I heard.

"Since when do we ask for help from criminals to protect innocent people? Oh, that they care more than money, power or themselves?" Frozert asked. "And who else follows?" perhaps they will be asked to participate now Violators or Space Pirates or Conquerors.

When he uttered that, Alex clenched Frozert's clenched fist further, causing him to wince.

¨I remind you what situation we are, and if you finish it, we run the risk of not finding someone more powerful to compete in the Tournament ... in addition, Yoshimi Sama was the one who asked to participate, do you want to go find the Goddess of Destruction?¨, He mentioned while watching him annoyed and released his hand. Alex and Frozert stared at each other, both seemed not to flinch with each other. Frozert knew perfectly what happened between his ex-brother and that Nekko ... that was one of the reasons why he also tortured her more ... not only caused the person he was observing to have permanent scars all over his face ... but more ...

Both were staring at each other, until a few seconds that they felt hours, Frozert closed his eyes and changed his original form, to return to his first stage.

¨Once the Tournament of Power ends. She will be punished for her crimes, whether you like it or not¨, Frozert seriously, and then move away from them both. Alex watched as his rival and formerly brother walked away.

¨At least he behaves that way with the criminals and villains that exist in the Universes. I do not even want to imagine if this cruelty was used to hurt innocent people, it would be a class of Tyrant or Emperor of Evil, "Alex thought seriously. Then he let out a tired sigh, then turned to see Hop with concern.

¨Hop, are you alright?¨, Alex asked worriedly, while putting one of his hands gently on her shoulder.

¨No ... you had to ... (huh) ... that piece of ... (huh) ... shit ... it was ... my ... (huh) ... prey ...¨, Hop replied tired, still out of breath and coughing up some blood. Hop tried to get up, but the pain in his body did not allow it. Before he could know what was happening, Hop felt like one hand was placed around his back and another in the flexion of his knees, and then no longer feel like his knees no longer touched the ground. And instead, he felt his body put on something lying down. Hop opened his eyes to understand what was happening. Alex was carrying her.

"I'll take you inside to treat the wounds," Alex replied softly, as he began to walk and trying to avoid grabbing one of the cuts that Hop had on almost his entire body. She did not know what to say, instinctively she wanted to tell him that she could walk alone, but the truth, she was enjoying the moment.

"Hey?" Hop said softly, drawing Alex's attention.

¨Yes?¨.

¨You look very silly in that uniform ...¨, Hop whisper tired Hop and at the same time fun, getting Alex to roll his eyes.

While Alex was carrying Hop in his arms and in the direction of Yoshimi's home. Frozert watched everything from a safe distance.

"I don't understand you Alex ... I just don't understand you ... she's just a dirty criminal ... one that hurt you more than one way," Frozert said as he crossed his arms.

¨Surely you feel very proud for your actions, even for all your murders, right, Frozert?¨.

Frozert listened as someone spoke to him from behind, but he didn't have to look back to know who he was. After all, Ki's great level, along with that voice, was nothing difficult to recognize.

"They are not murders, it is justice ... a justice that you never understand, Phoniex," Frozert said seriously without turning back to Phoniex. The aforementioned only shook his head. There was a lot to talk about.

(0) (0) (0)

¨Hello ?, help me ... please¨, said a sore Takeo who was on the ground, Zoe's attack left him totally numb from the body, which is why he could not move. On the ground I watch as the Oracle Fish passed by.

¨Hey, little fish, a little help around here¨, Takeo asked as he raised his hand.

¨One moment, I will receive the new warriors who arrived. Don't move¨, he asked kindly, as he walked away.

¨Hey! Wait!¨, Takeo shouted on the floor. But the Oracle Fish ignored him, leaving him alone.

¨Got damn…¨.

(0) (0) (0)

In a populated city, in the rain, an Okami ran desperately through the alleys, pushing everyone who got in his way. I reach a corner to catch my breath, turn back a little while making sure no one appears where I get.

¨Those who flee from death, lived their life, motionless ...¨, said the same mysterious female voice suddenly appearing on the side of Okami. The scream full of dread, to continue running again.

¨All are always prey to destiny ...¨, said the voice for later, as mysteriously appeared, disappeared. The Okami kept running through the alleys, until he reached a dead end, he was desperately trying to climb, but it was useless. I turn back to see if it wasn't, luckily not. The sigh relieved, but when I blinked, I look terrified that those eyes in the form of living flames were watching him.

-Your next bite, dear beast ... - said the female voice, much to the horror of Okami. Before he could speak, he felt like a cold breath was on his head. The Okami turned up, but only to observe how eyes in the form of flame watched him, only that the difference was that the flames were a deep red color.

"FOOD!", Another mysterious voice roared, but unlike the feminine one, it was completely different. Since his voice was thick, deep, cruel, sadistic and macabre. The only thing that looked like the previous one was that its echo was also heard and that it was wrapped in mystery.

Before the Okami reacted, the beast launched itself at him to begin attacking him. While the Okami shouted in suffering and exclaimed for help and pity, to stop this torture, but they ignored him ...

¨How do you die, show how was your life ...¨, I mention the mysterious female voice, while just watching everything ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 7**

¨CAN NOT BE!¨, Yurin yelled angrily to see how his whole plan has failed.

¨How could this happen? I struggled to learn witchcraft! THAT RABIA!¨, she made a little tantrum.

¨All right¨, says Ten calmly, getting his attention

¨What ... what?¨, Confused, but quickly shakes his head, to see him in annoyance.

¨You will pay me, bald third eye! I will train more and next time I will tear you to pieces!¨, Yuri declared, as he turned around.

¨Wait! If you want to train, why don't you come to my Dojo?¨.

¨Do you want me to… train in your Dojo?¨, I mention Yuri surprised and at the same time confused.

¨No matter what your motivation, there is no doubt that you want to get stronger¨, says Ten smiling.

¨What do you say? So you can fight against me¨, Yuri was surprised to see him, but he turned around again, so that he could better hide the emotion he felt inside.

¨What remedy, if you insist I will become your disciple¨.

¨Yes, I will train you thoroughly ... but first, apologize to the other disciples and the people of the town¨, I mention Be serious, Yuri growled a little, but then let out a sigh, then turn around again to see them all .

¨I ... I apologize for everything, I'm sorry¨, Yuri spoke with sincerity and towards a bow.

¨At the end everything went well¨, says Goku standing behind Ten, contemplating everything. Have a moment in silence, then turn to see Goku.

¨Goku, regarding the Tournament of Power I think I will participate¨.

¨You mean it?!¨, Goku exclaimed excited and happy.

¨Yes, this time my disciples brought problems to the people, but with my share of the ten million Zeny I can pay for the repairs¨, he mentioned, while observing the disaster and destruction caused by his disciples, maybe they did not do it on purpose, but That didn't take away from them provoking him.

¨Ten millions of Zenys?!¨, Roshi exclaimed excitedly while watching them ¨I sign up too!¨.

¨Great! We already have the Ten Warriors!¨, Goku shouted with emotion, now there was only waiting for the Tournament of Power to begin.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 11**

Once assured that the citizens were safe, Toppo told Jiren about the Tournament of Power, and about the consequences of losing.

¨I refuse¨, Jiren replied seriously to Toppo.

¨What?¨, Exclaimed Toppo shocked, while Kasheral, Dyspo and Cocotte remained silent, were amazed and worried that the best member of the Pride Troops would be out of the Tournament where the fate of all the inhabitants of their Universe will be decided .

¨Why don't you want to participate Jiren?, We need you!¨, exclaimed Cocotte worried and scared.

¨While we are not there, Universe 11 can be the victim of attacks, and I do not intend to leave it abandoned just for participating in a ridiculous competition¨, Jiren explained his view.

¨If that is the problem, young members who want to become Pride Troops can take care of protecting it while we are not there¨, Dyspo said quickly.

¨In addition, we will only leave less than an hour¨, I also support Cocotte.

¨Jiren, this is more than a competition, if we lose, our entire Universe will be erased, along with all its inhabitants, including¨, explained Toppo. Jiren analyzed the words of his three companions, turned to see Kasheral, to see what he said, but saw how the aforementioned turned to look the other way, apparently, he was not convinced to participate in the Tournament.

¨It will be unfortunate what happens to us, and although I want to make sure that we prevail, I do not intend to be the cause of the destruction of other Universes just so that we save ourselves¨, Jiren mentioned it in a serious tone. Leaving the other members shocked.

¨But Jiren, if our Universe is erased, all the lives we have saved will also be lost! What kind of justice is that?¨, Toppo question trying not to be disturbed and even more when he saw that Jiren was silent.

"I understand why you refuse, Jiren," said a voice from above where they were. The four turned up, and could see that it was Vermouth, who was accompanied by Marcarita and Kai. Toppo, Kasheral, Dyspo and Cocotte watched the three arrived with surprise, while Jiren watched the God of Destruction seriously.

¨What is Vermouth doing here?¨, Jiren questioned seriously.

¨I understand that this is difficult for you, but I assure you that it will be worth the cost, the prize for the best warrior, are the Super Dragon Balls, which are capable of fulfilling any kind of desire, now you understand?¨, Vermouth explained with seriousness and some malice, while Jiren showed no emotion.

¨Win the Tournament of Power, and apart from saving Universe 11, you will get the desire you have been longing for. Will you really miss this opportunity that I am giving you?¨, He questioned as he raised an eyebrow. As soon as he finished speaking, Jiren remained silent, while all his companions waited for his answer in silence.

Jiren was analyzing the words heard, but it didn't take long to make a decision ...

¨If something happens in Universe 11, then I'll be back, that's my condition¨, Jiren declared to Toppo. Which the mentioned let out a sigh.

¨Okay¨, I accept Toppo the condition, while Kasheral, Dyspo, Cocotte and even Kai, all let out a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful, welcome to the Tournament of Power, Jiren," Vermouth welcomed, as he smiled somewhat sinisterly and gloomily.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far comes the chapter. Thanks for continuing with the story.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence. And also if you want this story to continue as soon as possible, let me know;)**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


	14. 12 Almost Complete Team

**Welcome again, keep enjoying the story.**

 **DBS, it's not my property, I just write for fun and entertainment.**

 **The purpose of the fic is to entertain and entertain the reader.**

 **Without more to say, let's start.**

 **(youtube / watch? v = uGlo8-P8vWU)**

 **(youtube / watch? v = vN55-OM_WX4)**

* * *

 **Chap. 12. Almost Complete Team**

In Universe 16, at the central base of the Galactic Space Police, we can witness how Phoniex was in his office and the one with arms behind his back was watching the stars. Just recently, she went to try to recruit the Nekko that Yoshimi Sama asked for, but unfortunately, she refused to participate, saying she didn't think she was capable of defeating warriors of great power. And instead of returning to the Planet of Yoshimi to give bad news, he reminded members that they are trustworthy, clever and, above all, strong to compete in the Tournament of Power. So now he was waiting for them to introduce themselves.

¨Leader, I inform you that Officer Nova and Officer Gamma are on their way to see him¨, Maya spoke through the horn.

¨Yes, thanks Maya¨, Phoniex answered activating the horn to speak to him. Then there was a thoughtful moment, then press the button again.

¨Maya, are you still there?¨.

¨Yes, what else do you need?¨.

¨Oh nothing. I just want to inform you that you can leave earlier¨.

¨Seriously?¨, Asked incredulously Maya, ¨but ... there is a lot ...¨.

¨Don't worry about work. For all your years of dedication and loyalty, you deserve more than just one day leaving early. Go see your mother and say hello from me¨, Phoniex answered.

¨Wow ... thank you very much, Phoniex! Thank you very much!¨, Maya exclaimed excitedly, to finally cut off the communication. Phoniex nodded, after all, he wanted to give her a moment with her loved one, in case they lost the Tournament….

His thoughts were interrupted when a figure and emerged from the floor, then placed in a firm position.

¨¨Nova introducing himself to duty, sir!¨, exclaimed the newcomer, as he introduced himself and gave him a military salute. Nova was an alien girl with a human appearance, thin complexion, long orange hair halfway to her back, sky blue skin, bluish green eyes, red lipstick. His clothing constitutes the same clothing as the other members of the GSP, which is a completely gray clothing, with the exception of a white metal chest, only that the chest reached the middle of his torso and gave him the shape of his chest. On his right side of his chest, he had his badge.

¨You know that that is not necessary Nova¨, Phoniex said a little sorry, since she always greeted him very formally.

¨Rule No. 21, Section 10, Paragraph O .; He says that every member of the Galactic Space Police must always formally greet his Leader, who in this case is you!¨, Nova said formally while still in his greeting position. Phoniex just sighed, since he already knew how she was.

"Please, sit down ... it's a very urgent matter," Phoniex ordered as he pointed to an empty chair. When Nova heard how his Leader spoke so neutral, he knew that the matter was very serious. So he sat down and before he could speak, Phoniex's door was heard making noise.

"Go ahead Gamma, you can come in," said Phoniex as he turned to see the stars. When he said it, a Metalman entered the office, although he did have to bend down to get well. He was a silver-colored machine, oval blue eyes, he has a tube in his head, how much with two kinds of "windows" in his chest, in which he looks inside that has lava. His right hand is 4 retractable pliers while his left hand is two giant clamps also retractable. His feet are large and square in blue, as are his forearms and chest.

¨Cho-po?¨, the Metalman spoke to Nova, who both watched as their Leader turned their backs on them.

¨No Gamma, I don't know which mission our Leader wants to give us¨, Nova whispered to him, it seems that if he can understand what he says. It was several seconds where there was no noise from anyone, which caused a feeling of discomfort

¨First of all, I thank you for arriving as soon as possible. Since this is a very serious matter¨, Phoniex spoke seriously and then turned around and sat in his chair.

¨No problem Leader, after all. Rule No 231, Section ...¨

"Cho po…" The sound of Gamma that he released sounded irritated.

¨How am I going to start again?!¨, Nova shouted angrily watching Gamma ¨For your information, knowing each paragraph of our Regulation is very important! Since that can make a difference between us, the criminals and Frozert¨, I speak with annoyance Nova, but the mention of the last name, he said almost with repudiation.

¨Please keep silent¨, Phoniex interrupted, realizing that they were going to start an argument and because she reminded him of the defending Agent. Nova and Gamma nodded apologetically.

¨Well ... before I start ... I need you to find out a great truth¨, said Phoniex seriously staring at the two ...

 **(0) (0 (0)**

 **Universe 10**

On the Sacred Planet, Gowasu was sitting at his garden table that had a cup of tea in front of him, even though he must be cold by the time, he was very serious. It reflected his calm face. But inside I was worried and scared about the Tournament of Power and above all ...

¨I CAN NOT! I don't know what to rely on to choose the warriors!¨, Gowasu shouted desperately, apparently, Universe 10 still didn't have any single warrior to represent them and that is bad because there are only a few miserable hours, six to be exact.

"I can't choose another scoundrel like Zamasu," he said regretfully and while he reloaded at his table. But as he reflected, he recalled that, by the actions of his former disciple, Dashinkan now had much more vigilance over all the Kaioshin and now he no longer had the same confidence as before. And the worst part is that his classmates always remember him.

¨Don't you think you're thinking too much? That's your fault¨, Gowaso listened as someone spoke to him, and looking up and turning to his right, he saw Ramoosh walking towards him, along with Cus.

"My defect?" Gowasu asked, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

¨You give too many laps to the head¨, Ramoosh said seriously.

¨B...but the fate of our Universe is at stake, and that includes us!¨, Gowasu said altered, but Ramoosh was shown with the same tranquility.

¨You use your head too much, you used your head to choose that idiot of Zamasu and look at what caused his actions and that at the same time, you were also to blame for choosing him as a disciple. Change the way you think; use the body and not the head ... instead of logic be guided by instinct¨, Ramoosh explained.

"I don't understand what you mean," said Gowasu confused.

¨Use the muscles!¨, God exclaimed and then stepping aside and just then a man with a toned appearance and a lot of muscles all over his body, a little reddish skin, nail, big nose, big cheeks. In clothing he has a large red scarf around his neck, gold bracelets on the wrists and ankles and a white toga that he had on his legs and that reached half of them. And behind him were other warriors who had raincoats with hoods that covered them all over their bodies.

¨I introduce you to the warriors of Universe 10 chosen by Ramoosh Sama. To compete in the Tournament of Power!¨, Cus presented smiling.

¨WOW!¨, Gowas exclaimed in surprise and gets up to see that his companion God has already managed to recruit all the warriors.

¨I'm Murichim! And these are the members of Universe 10. It is a pleasure, we will be a great team¨, he introduced himself while showing off his muscles.

¨Gowasu, it's time to use the muscles¨, I speak funny Cus.

¨Use much head did not work, in that case trust your body¨, says Ramoosh

"Mmmm. Use the muscles? Well ... if I can't choose the warriors myself, it's inevitable," Gowasu said a little suspiciously, but it was a few hours before the Tournament and if Ramoosh chose them personally, it must have been for good reasons. .

¨I count on you Murichim! The destiny of all the inhabitants of Universe 10 is their ...¨

¨One moment, please!¨, Murichim al Kaio interrupted, then took out a watch and looked at it ¨It's time guys!¨.

"Yes!" Exclaimed all the hooded warriors, then took out some cans and began to drink them. Once everyone stopped, Murichichim turned to see Gowasu.

"An apology, but maintaining a muscular body requires strict control of protein intake," he explained as he drank his protein again.

¨What do you tell me, Gowasu? They are reliable, huh?¨, Ramoosh exclaimed proudly and starting to laugh. But Gowasu already looked suspicious of the warriors, he had already seen the great power of Goku and the other two warriors he met when Zamasu happened. And to be honest, I doubted that Murichim and the others could beat them.

But while everyone took their protein, one of the hooded warriors kept his can and now took out a locket. Then open it and see inside.

"They neglect, I won't let them down ..." he said decisively and his eyes reflected determination. He was not allowed to lose the Tournament of Power. You simply can't lose ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

After several minutes where Phoniex explained many things to them ...

¨Haber ... let me see if I understood ...¨, Shave Nova while stopping with the story of Phoniex.

¨You have told us that there really is more than one Universe, and we live in 16, and that the Goddess of Destruction, Yoshimi Sama, as well as the God of Creation, Chang Sama. And not only do you know them, Alex also knows them and not only that, but he is trained by an Angel and he is also Yoshimi's Assistant. And only a few hours ago, he accompanied them to the home of Zenon Zama, which is nothing more and nothing less than the being that is above all the Universes, including Gods. Where there were some Martial Arts matches between two Universes, where they were exhibition matches for a much larger tournament where most of the Universes will compete. And the reason it is celebrated is because in that way, Zenon Zama will decide that the Universe is maintained, because the losers will be completely eliminated. And you want us to participate on behalf of Universe 16¨, Nova explained again what I hear.

¨Yes ...¨, Phoniex replied nodding. Gamma was shocked by all the information given and especially the consequence of losing. But Nova was calm.

¨Ok ... now I understand why you can never find Alex out of a mission ... and he too because he is very strong¨, Nova said with a smile. But that smile was gradually erased to be replaced by an expression of terror, then collapsed on the floor. Gamma quickly went to help her, and Phoniex just got up from her chair and stood on their side. After a few attempts by Gamma to wake her up, Nova woke up to quickly get up.

¨HOW WILL THE UNIVERSE BE DELETED?!¨, I exclaim with dread and at the same time with fury Nova.

¨I'm afraid it's true ...¨

¨But ... but ... HE CANNOT ELIMINATE ALL UNIVERSES AS WELL AS THAT !, WHAT HAPPENED WITH ALL LIFE ALREADY EXISTING?!. WHAT KIND OF DATE DECIDED THAT?!. AND WOULD YOU PARTICIPATE, KNOWING WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE DEFEATED ENEMIES?¨.

Phoniex was silent with what I hear, then let out a sigh.

¨I am not happy to compete ... but I have to do it because it is my duty as Leader of the G.S.P ... you have the option to choose ... I need to know your decision. If you are going to compete in this Tournament, stay here, but if you decide otherwise, there is the exit ... and do not worry, there will be no resentment, of course, if we manage to win¨, declared Phoniex seriously while pointing out the exit of his office. Nova and Gamma were reflecting on what they heard, Nova didn't know what to say ... carrying a heavy weight of that magnitude on her shoulders ... was too much ...

But in a moment, Gamma moved firmly to face his Leader and looked down to see him.

¨Chopo, Cho po. Choo Poooooooo!¨, He spoke with his sounds to Phoniex, but his voice was full of determination and enthusiasm. He even raised his arms and released smoke through his tube.

Phoniex nodded and then saw Nova. When she heard those great words from Gamma, which were inspiring for her, she had nothing to think about.

¨Gamma is right. It is also our duty as members of the G.S.P ... he, it is incredible that he doubted to be able to save all the lives of our Universe ... ok, I will also participate in the Tournament¨, said Nova decisively. Phoniex just smiled.

(0)(0)(0)

¨They are not murders, it is justice ... a justice that you never understand, Phoniex¨, the aforementioned only shook his head when he heard those words, words that come from who was a great member of the organization. Nova, Gamma and he arrived only one or two minutes and discovered that Frozert was recruited to compete in the Tournament. He knew that their Gods were going to recruit strong and capable warriors to compete in the Tournament, but the relationship between them was nothing ... friendly.

"But what kind of justice is what you do?!, You just get down to his level!" Nova raged as he pointed at Frozert.

¨Hm ... I see that you two will also compete in the Tournament ... I hope that if you know what is at stake¨, Frozert said seriously while his sight was on Nova and Gamma, it was obvious that I ignore Nova's comment.

¨Of course we know what this Tournament implies! After all, the Regulation says in the section ...!¨

¨Ja, it seems you haven't changed anything, Nova. You're still the same obsessed with those stupid rules that won't lead to anything¨, I speak with Forzert mockery. Nova clenched his teeth with fury and intended to throw himself at him, but Gamma prevented him by grabbing her shoulders, although the aforementioned stopped her, it was clear that Gamma was also angry to see Forzert.

¨You're just a monster ...¨, I speak between Nova teeth and trying to let go of Gamma's grip.

¨They have called me in many ways; monster, ruthless, murderer, beast, wild, ill-born, moron ...¨, Frozert enumerated as he closed his eyes, then opened them again ¨but good people have called me great, brave, magnificent, and, above all. A hero…¨

¨Hero?!, You were a hero when you turned and you were in the G.S.P., but now you only kill any criminal you find!¨

¨But as I told Alex. I don't consider myself one, I'm just a watchman who makes sure to eliminate all the plague that exists in the Universe¨, Frozert declared ignoring the last thing I hear. And the cold and unremitting way of his actions only caused Nova's blood to grow more and even Gamma got angry, as smoke came out through his tube.

¨Gamma ...¨, the aforementioned I listen as Phoniex spoke seriously- I feel that you are going to be received, go.

Gamma said nothing and took Nova, that she intended to let him go and tell Frozert a few words. The aforementioned only saw them both move away, and then only he and Phoniex were left alone.

¨You have so many rules, and you think that they can save you¨, Frozert said seriously.

¨I do. But there is only one that stands out from all¨, I speak neutrally Phoniex.

¨Oh yes ... I know what it is. The Sacred and Unbreakable Rule. The Rule that makes the G.S.P. be so weak¨, Frozert said very angry at remembering the past a bit.

¨A Rule that you once used and believed in it¨, recalled Phoniex as he crossed his arms. Both were staring, until Phoniex saw the grass of the planet, more specifically, the bluish blood that spilled from Hop.

¨She despite being a criminal. There was no reason to do that. I was already defeated¨, Phoniex explained seriously, referring to Hop.

¨Hm ... I only showed him what happens if he walks that way. He deserved it, especially because of her ...¨ Frozert said seriously.

¨Perhaps. But she has not had any judgment to say that ... besides, I doubt you would like Alex to move further away from you¨.

¨I don't understand at all. Despite the damage she did to him both physically and inside ... he continues to protect her¨, I speak annoying Frozert. Phoniex was silent, because he already knew what he meant. But, although I wanted to clarify this matter, there was a very important issue.

¨Frozert ... despite all our problems. It is obvious that we will never agree ... but, the Tournament of Power is something that endangers our entire Universe and that is why it is vitally important to ignore the differences and return to work as a team, what do you say?¨, Phoniex said as he approached Frozert, and then extended his hand. Frozert remained serious at all times, then shook his hand.

"I hope our other teammates are able to withstand the pressure of losing the Tournament," Frozert said seriously.

"Pressure? Pressure of what?" Asked a voice almost next to both of them, when they turned around, they saw Takeo watching them missed.

"Ug ... well, you had to find out anyway ..." Phoniex said as he ducked his head.

(0) (0) (0)

Inside the Yoshimi Temple, which had Japanese airs, since its floors were made of wood, doors and paper slides and wooden frames. Where Hykari and Zoe were in a small garden that was in the center of the Temple, where a fountain and a large peach tree with pink petals stood out. Both were sitting leaning under the tree. While Hykari was arms and feet crossed and kept his eyes closed. Zoe could tell she looked specifically at a room. They were both waiting for several minutes, until from the room where Zoe was watching, Yoshimi and Yiang left. Zoe quickly got up and went with the two mentioned.

¨How are you?¨, Zoe asked worried.

¨Neglect. I already managed to heal her of all her wounds and cuts caused by the confrontation that Yiang had with a smile, which Zoe sighed with relief, and then ducked her gaze¨

"I don't understand how that guy could cause that in a simple training ..." Zoe whispered through his teeth.

¨He has a lot of pain for a terrible tragedy that happened¨, Yoshimi replied seriously, then let out a sigh- tell Hykari that we both wait for them in the dining room.

¨Why?¨

¨As there are all of you will meet, and I will also give an important announcement¨, Yoshimi replied kindly. Zoe gave her a little bow and then went to where her teacher was. All in the eyes of Yoshimi and Yiang.

¨The Oracle Fish informs me that Phoniex has already managed to recruit two members to the team. And that he already goes to the dining room with them. And Takeo now went to see Phoniex and Frozert to give them the warning¨, Yiang said to his Goddess, but she did not answer him, since she was watching a wall, but unlike the others it was that it was full of hanging photo frames, but He was watching a specific one. Yiang realized what picture he was seeing.

¨She would be proud of how she has become a beautiful woman¨, Yiang said with a smile. Yoshimi smiled back, to start both walking, but before doing so, Yoshimi put his hand on the photo.

With Zoe, she arrived with Hykari who was still in the same position as before.

¨Master, Yoshimi Sama said ...¨

¨Needless. I managed to listen to them¨, Hykari replied opening his eyes, then getting up. Once they were both ready to walk, Zoe noticed something strange in the tree, approached a little to see it. And when he saw it, his gaze reflected awe and surprise.

¨What happens?¨, Hykari asked surprised to see Zoe's features.

¨Uh ... oh, nothing, nothing, it's just ... look¨, Zoe said as she pointed to a part of the tree. Hykari looked out at the direction where Zoe was pointing and what he saw was that a symbol and letters are engraved on the tree trunk. But not just any symbol and letters, since a heart was carved and the letter ¨T¨ and ¨Y¨ were inside the image.

¨ _"T + Y"_ ... do you know whose initials are the teacher?¨, Zoe asked with interest, but when he saw Hykari, he watched the stands melancholy.

"Teacher?" Zoe asked confused and worried, managing to get Hykari out of his mind.

¨Oh ... yes, sorry Zoe ... it's just ... I remembered the past a bit¨, she answered nostalgically, then let out a sigh- let's go to the dining room.

¨Yes ... about that ... you ...?¨

¨Yes I know where is it. Follow me¨, Hykari replied as he began to walk like this in the dining room, followed by Zoe, although he turned for the last time to see the engraving again.

(0) (0) (0)

Alex and Hop were in the room where Yoshimi and Yiang previously left. Both were silent, well, rather Hop, since he learned by accident what would happen if they lost. The two were sitting on the floor and Hop had his eyes down to avoid seeing him.

¨Hop, come on, talk to me ...¨, Alex asked kindly, but the aforementioned only crossed his arms and his features felt angry.

¨Ok, do you want me to say it? Well¨, said the defeated as he stood up to stand ¨I'm a complete idiot¨

"So?" Hop asked angrily, waiting for him to say more.

¨I should have told you the whole truth¨

¨And?¨

¨I will increase twice the amount of Units agreed by my stupidity ...¨

¨And?¨

¨And ... I will somehow reward you ...¨

¨And?¨, Hop said now he was once in a tone of malice and fun.

¨And ... not only the team needs you, but the entire Universe¨

¨I think that word is not what I'm looking for¨, Hop said with mockery, making Alex let out a sigh and give him a funny smile.

¨Ok, I really need you¨, Alex said a little resigned ¨you always have to get away with it, right?¨

¨Years of experience¨, Hop replied as he shrugged, then extended his hand to Alex ¨now be a gentleman and help this lady to get up¨

Alex nodded, but with a strong pull, both ended up with the bodies glued to each other. When Alex was going to apologize for the abrupt movement, Hop stuck more to his body, and using one of his fingers he grabbed his chin and unexpectedly, Hop with his greenish tongue, licked his left mejida, where his scars

¨Sorry for what it causes you¨, I speak softly Hop in Alex's ear, then give him a tender kiss on the same cheek. He was already completely perplexed with her action and was even more so for her apology that sounded sincere.

¨And for the blow¨

¨Beat? Which one…?¨

Alex was interrupted when Hop hit a powerful knee in his abdomen, causing him to completely breathe him out.

"We're going to see our teammates and I also want to settle outstanding bills with that stupid lizard," Hop declared as he laughed, had fun and walked towards the exit. While Alex after recovering from the blow also left the room.

They both walked quietly through the halls, and after a few minutes. They both arrived in a spacious room where everyone else was already. Although yes, Alex cordially greeted Nova and Gamma.

"Milagro, they already appeared ..." Frozert said sarcastically seriously and annoyingly, which earned an annoying look from almost everyone present.

Well, I call it Gamma attention.

¨He is right¨, said Nova supporting his friend, which earned an annoying look from Frozert.

¨What did he say?¨, Zoe asked Hykari. And the aforementioned whispered something in his ear. Zoe opened her eyes enormously.

¨All calmed down¨, Phoniex said seriously, while the two newcomers sat down. And standing were Yoshimi, Yiang and the Oracle Fish.

¨First of all. I want to thank everyone present for having decided to participate in this Tournament to be held within six hours¨, Yoshimi said while giving a respectful bow to everyone.

¨Neglect, after all. This is more than perfect! Since I will now have a better title than the strongest warrior of the Universes! The savior of the Universe! And best of all, all Universes fear my name when they say it or think it, "Takeo said excitedly and his chest swelled proudly.

¨And how do you plan that the Universes fear you when they will later be completely eliminated ?, genius¨, I speak with mockery Zoe, caused Takeo to look at her annoying.

¨Well, I hope there are many preys ...¨, Hop said as he laughed ominously.

¨Ok ... she is a little ...¨, Nova stopped with what I was about to say by Alex's gaze.

¨Please, everyone calm down¨, Yiang caught their attention as he hit the ground with his staff. When they were silent, letting Yoshimi speak again.

-As you will notice, there is still a member to recruit. But Chang Sama already contacted us, saying he already found the perfect warrior to close the team. But the place is removed, and that is why we will not be there for a few hours- Yoshimi said while pointing to herself and Yiang- You will use three hours to train your skills and know the strengths and weaknesses of your classmates. Half an hour will be for lunch and the remaining two and a half hours will be used to rest and get to know each other more.

¨I think it's a good idea¨, Hykari said while smiling at Yoshimi. What was mentioned was returned.

The Oracle Fish will inform me of any problems that arise. So if you have an important question, say so.

¨I have one?¨, Takeo said while raising his hand.

¨Yes?¨.

¨Will the food be Pizza?, Since I adore it, especially Pizza Planet¨, Takeo said with a smile.

¨Well I would prefer a Ramen Soup ...¨, said his point of view Alex.

¨Chop poo¨, exclaimed Gamma while giving his opinion.

¨I doubt that they give glasses of lava¨, mentioned Nova amused ¨I would prefer something light to eat. Like a fruit¨

¨The food is not yet decided, but will be considered what they ask¨, announced the funny Oracle Fish.

¨Any other questions?¨, Yiang asked everyone, but nobody had them.

¨Well, then we go. Oh but before we go. We want to announce who will be the Co-Leaders of Team Universe 16¨, Yoshimi announced seriously. Everyone was surprised when they heard her, because, if they knew they would have a captain, but they never thought they would have more.

¨After analyzing them much better, we have decided that they will be the three warriors that best represent Value, Wisdom and Strength. That is why I count on you to lead Universe 16 to victory; Alex, Hykari and Phoniex¨, just said it, Yiang hit the ground and she and Yoshimi wrapped themselves in an intense light, then watched as that light disappeared.

The three mentioned had different thoughts; Alex couldn't believe what I heard, Hykari just smiled and bowed, and Phoniex just kept neutral. Everyone else agreed that they would guide them ...

"I hope they don't ruin it ..." Frozert said annoyingly, and crossing his arms.

¨Well, I thought they would give me the position of leader to me ... but, I suppose they are fine¨, I mention Takeo a bit modest ¨although Alex's name is very rare ...¨, I whisper a little funny to him, but Hop gave him a Strong zape on the head.

¨Auch! Why was that?!¨, Takeo angrily questioned.

¨Because I liked it¨, Hop replied seriously.

¨You're lucky to be damn sexy ...¨, I mention the annoying while rubbing his head.

"I like her," Zoe said with a smile.

¨Cho po?¨

¨Yes Gamma. It is time to start training¨, I seriously declare Phoniex.

¨I wonder who will be the last warrior?¨, Alex asked Hykari.

¨I already have an idea ...¨, she answered neutrally.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 6**

On Planet Sadala, more specific, in the middle of a lonely desert was Kyabe and Caulifla. Since, although Kyabe agreed to demonstrate the Super Saiyan phase to her, the least she wanted is also to show it to her gang members.

"Then I'll show you what a Super Saiyan is," Kyabe said seriously to Caulifla, while she was flexing her knees.

¨Okay, but do it at once!¨, Caulifla said desperately

¨Oh ... yes ... excuse me ...¨

Then Kyabe began to accumulate energy and giving a loud cry managed to transform. Causing Caulifla to be surprised and fascinated.

¨This is the Super Saiyan¨, Kyabe presented smiling at him.

"I can feel great awesome power!" She exclaimed excitedly and quickly gets up. "Teach me how to do it!" Yes? Yes?¨

¨Ehhhh ... the truth is that I learned it recently from a man named Vegeta¨, Kyabe explained nervously as he backed away nervously and was transformed ¨ ... I don't know how to show you the feeling you need Miss Caulifla. But let's do a test¨

¨YES!¨

¨Ca ... plover head¨, Kyabe whispered nervously, but enough for her to hear.

¨what?!¨, Caulifla screams annoying.

¨I said nothing ... piss ...¨, said the nervous again.

¨WHAT?!¨, Caulifla furious shout ¨Do you make fun of me?!, You want to provoke me?!¨, she exclaimed as she approached Kyabe and clenched her teeth from the fury she felt.

"No ... wait ..." Kyabe asked scared as she looked at him wanting to kill him. Quickly he walks away and after calming down in fright, he cleared his throat ¨felt something, something different?¨

¨What are you talking about?¨, Caulifla asked annoyed and put his hands to his hips.

¨Well ... I wanted to extract the energy from your anger, but ...¨

¨And that's why you tried to make me angry?¨, Caulifla asks surprised and at the same time confused.

"And I wasn't angry?" He said a little annoyed.

¨What?!¨

"Sorry!", Kyabe apologized quickly.

"Do you always have to be angry whenever you transform?" She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

¨No, you get used to just concentrating the energy in the back. As at this point¨, Kyabe explained while pointing at the upper back

¨There you would have started. Let's start¨, she said calmly.

¨It is not something that is achieved so easy. You have not concentrated your energy until you feel a tingling, oh yes?¨

¨Of course not¨, answered Caulifla, then close his eyes and start concentrating his energy. Although Kyabe had intentions of stopping her, since he doubted that he would succeed, he decided that he would let her try. She began to concentrate all her power on her back, until she managed to release all her power, beginning to see the transformation of Super Saiyan. Getting to surprise Kyabe.

¨So! Keep it up Miss Caulifla!¨, he began to cheer him up.

Caulifla continued to concentrate but after a moment, he returns to normal a bit exhausted but at the same time, excited to almost achieve it.

¨How did I do it?¨, she asked smiling.

¨You are doing very well¨, says Cabba proudly.

Caulifla smiles and then closes his eyes again and refocuses. Then he gave a powerful shout, which at the same time managed to transform.

¨Amazing! You got it very fast, I can't believe it¨, Kyabe exclaimed, astonished and excited.

¨Je, I did it right right¨ she said proud and a little arrogant Caulifla ¨I feel like a great power flows through my body¨

¨Miss Caulifla. You really are great¨

Caulifla continued to admire himself for the great power he now had, it really seemed totally fascinating. After his hand he creates a ball of energy.

"Here I go!", She exclaimed as she threw the beam into the sky releasing a huge column of energy that was so powerful that it even pushed Kyabe. Once he stopped the attack, Kyabe got up a little.

"It's a lot of power ... to ... be the first time ..." Kyabe whispered stunned by such a power of her, if only that power managed to reach the first phase, she could not imagine now if she managed to get the phase used by her teacher.

¨Well, that great power amazes me. Surely I would defeat you in just a few seconds¨, I think Caulifla fun and at the same time challenging Kyabe.

¨Perhaps ... if possible¨, replied the nervous.

¨And how do you return to normal?¨

¨Let the energy go from your back¨, Kyabe replied. Caulifla sighs, stops concentrating energy and returns to normal.

¨An advert. It is very tiring to maintain the transformation, especially when you are not used to it, so be careful¨, Caulifla closes his eyes when he hears the warning.

¨I will leave my information to contact me if you decide to participate¨

¨Not necessary¨, she replied.

¨Eh?¨

"Because I'm going to participate!" She replied as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

¨Really?!¨, Kyabe exclaimed excitedly

¨In addition, I'll take someone with me¨ Kyabe got confused with what I hear and before I asked, Caulifla turns sideways.

¨Kale! I know you're hidden there, get out!¨

A few seconds, behind a rock a young girl comes out, with dark skin, short stature, red lipstick, and slanted eyes with large gray irises of charcoal color and pure black pupils. Her hair is shaped like several wicks lifted back and tied with a ribbon, while a long straight strand covers part of her face. His clothing is a garnet red outfit with a skirt that reveals the area of his abdomen, in addition to black pantyhose, also wears gold bracelets, a pair of tendrils on his ears, and a belt in the area of his waist.

"Who is she?" Asks Cabba confused, since the girl quickly noticed that she was very shy.

¨She is my protégé, Kale, she is also Saiyan¨, I present Caulifla while still seeing her.

¨Saiyajin?¨, Kyabe asked confused since the girl did not seem at all.

¨Kale! Try to do it too", said Caulifla with a smile.

"I… pe… but… I… no… can… I can…" Kale stammered in fear.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Universe 16**

In a lonely forest, where all around him projected a macabre and mysterious atmosphere at the same time, two mysterious figures were posing on a tree branch. We cannot witness the darkness as they are, but all we see is their eyes; Eyes that resembled flames of blue and others of intense red color.

¨I'm bored. There is no prey to hunt, no food¨, said the macabre voice ¨Kytsuny bored. Tell me a story¨

¨Of course my dear Yajū, which one do you want me to tell you?¨, I speak the female voice, which we now know is called Kytsuny.

¨You know which one¨, Yajū answered as he settled into Kytsuny's lap.

¨Very good. It existed millions of years ago. A being so old that even he already existed before time, space and life itself. The being was white skin alba and black hair. From him, everyone always hid and fled¨

¨And why did they do it?¨

¨Because every mortal being had to meet him, to face his final test, which is the hardest to accept and that's why they avoided him¨

¨And what is that test?¨

"Accept his mortality ..." Kysuny said calmly.

¨Je, cowards, they will never understand that their miserable lives have a deadline¨, Yajū said mockingly. She just kept quiet, and then continued with her story.

¨But with the passing of the millennia, he began to experience one of the worst feelings of mortals. Loneliness…¨

¨Then who did?¨

¨The being took his weapon and he split himself in two, right in the middle. To always have a friend¨

¨I love the story¨ said Yajū happy of the end.

"Me too," Kytsuny said happily.

¨And then? How long will we be together?¨, Yajū asked, although he already knew the answer, but he always loved to ask, as well as Kytsuny.

¨Eternally¨ Kysuny answered ¨Never one ...¨

¨Without the other ...¨, finished Yajū.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **So far comes the chapter. Thanks for continuing with the story.**

 **I send a cordial greeting to all the others who are reading it.**

 **Also if you have any questions, advice, suggestions, you can tell me with confidence. And also if you want this story to continue as soon as possible, let me know;)**

 **Without more to say, I say goodbye and see you.**


End file.
